


Planet Tierre

by clexa9999



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 66,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa9999/pseuds/clexa9999
Summary: They're in love...They're from different races.Different origins.Different worlds.Different planets.They have different beliefs.One thing is the same about them, though...They are... of the same sex.





	1. You're an Alien?!!!

Once upon a time... wait, no! Scratch that. 

Actually, it was a bright sunny day. The sky was blue, the breeze was cool, birds were chirping, and the sun was shining brightly. The plants in the greenhouse were all... green too. And most of all, the lilies, MY lilies, are blooming. The lilies that I planted because of my love for her... It makes my heart flutter and my smile widen to think that the lilies bloomed because of my great love for her; her, the most beautiful woman in my eyes. The very reason I entered this school. My friend, my one true love... 

As I walked around to sprinkle water, I heard a thud and the words:

"Awwww, Great Mer!"

I instantly searched for the very pissed feminine voice. I turned around a garden bed and found... an angel.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" I asked the very pretty girl who seemed to just drop out of nowhere. She's dressed in very weird clothing, a dress or something similar at first look with a pretty ribbon tied in the waist. She's also wearing this weird looking pendant around her slim neck. Her dress is white, really suited for an angel like her. Before I can think further, the pretty girl spoke with an accent I never heard before. 

"You're gorgeous! You are my choice. I want you to marry me and make babies with me..." 

 

What the F-! Huh? 

"Answer, answer, answer..." the girl muttered. What the hell? I was so shocked the only reply I could say is: 'Yeah?' 

"Great. You are now my wife and my name is Aimee!" as the girl said this, I felt something warm in my right earlobe. I reached for it and was surprised to find an earring. What the hell? I never even had one! 

"What's this?" I replied, still in shock. 

"That's the symbol that you accept my proposal. Mine's on the left and it'll change colour when we're bound together." 

Accept her proposal? But she just blurted out 'Yeah' without thinking!

"Huh? I didn't- Bound together?" 

"When we make love and bury our earrings together in the Tierre Sanctuarium, we'll have a baby!" the pretty girl said looking all ditzy and love-sick. She's even swinging around. 

"Um, you know two women can't really have a baby, right?"  
"Yes they can if one is from Planet Tierre and one from Earth."  
"I don't really understand what you are talking about, Aimee..." maybe I should just take her to the police? 

"Look, I know you think I'm a weirdo but I'm not. You can trust me. We can talk about this in your place of rest maybe?" Aimee said to me sincerely. I looked past Aimee's expressive eyes and pretty face. I was calmed instantly as I looked into those laughing green orbs. 

I sighed. "Okay. But in one condition..." 

"What is that?" Aimee asked.

"You tell me all the details." I simply demanded. Aimee smiled and my heartbeat raced.

What is this? I feel... uneasy. But in a good way. Weird. 

I led Aimee to my car and drove home.  
I eyed Aimee who seemed amused at what she's seeing outside the car. We arrived to my apartment and Aimee got out, taking in her surroundings. 

"Welcome to my house. I guess?" I said as we entered my house. I let Aimee sit on the couch and I on the love seat on the other side of the coffee table. 

"Very impressive, Luna." Aimee said. What? How did she- 

"How did I know your name? Simple. I can read it in your eyes." I'm really crept out now. Am I in some kind of scam now? Maybe I never should've taken her in... 

"And I really wish you no harm. As I said, I was looking for a suitable wife. And you are now my choice." My eyebrow reached my hairline. 

Is this girl a psycho or something? 

"Okay, are you nuts? Do you have any idea who am I? How old am I? Or do you really think I'd agree?"

"You do like me, don't you?" Aimee simply asked me and my mouth went wide open.

"Well... y-yeah. Just slightly. But that doesn't mean I'd be your wife! I don't even know you well, for god's sake!"

"Wow, it's really true. People from Earth are sheltered..." Aimee said with a slight laughter.

"And what does that mean?!" Aimee stopped laughing and faced me.

"I'm sorry, Luna. But from where I come from, when you like someone, and that someone likes you, there's no reason for you two to not bind yourself together physically and emotionally." 

Aimee explained to me slowly.

"What? So it's like, you meet this stranger, you like her and she likes you back, then you just go have sex right after? That's sick! Where do you come from anyways?" 

"What you think is right, but slightly different. You see, I come from Planet Tierre. A world of women few galaxies away from your planet. We are taught at birth that hiding your feelings will bring you nowhere, hence the profuse honesty when it comes to expressing feelings like love, desire, and pleasure." 

"Huh? World of women? A few galaxies away? So that means... you're an ALIEN?!!!!"


	2. Getting to know you...

Aimee laughed that pretty laugh of hers.

“Well, yes. In your words, I am an alien. I come from a world of all women.” Aimee said simply. 

“I don’t believe this! Come with me, I’ll take you to the police station.” I said and held Aimee’s hand to get her up. At the moment our hands touched, I became washed down again with the same annoying calmness. I looked at Aimee and let go of her hand.

“Why Luna? Don’t you trust me?” I hesitated. Before I could reply, Aimee pulled me tight and looked into my eyes. I melted under those eyes. In one swift move, Aimee kissed my forehead and I became sleepy. Aimee held me still. 

“No...” I weakly protested as I was being laid down on the couch.

“Shush. Sleep and be aware, my bride.” I was fighting my sleepiness but it was too strong. The last thing I felt was a soft, warm body embracing me and someone singing a peculiar song. Then, all became black. 

Wow, what place is this? Flying cars! The people... Why are they all girls? 

 

Am I dreaming? I look at the house in front of me, it has no doors. Why?

 

Zing! Oh! The girl just passed through the wall! 

 

Oh, that girl, she looks like Aimee!

 

“Aimee!” she didn’t hear me. She gets into this big capsule-like vehicle.

 

I followed inside...

 

Holy Cow! It’s a spaceship!

 

“Alpha 3401, ready to launch.”

 

The ship shook lightly before it took off and sailed away.

 

It kept getting higher until it reached out of the atmosphere’s bounds. Where very few people have reached and many have yet to see.

 

All looked black... and cold. Floating rocks and a few distant round-thingy can be seen.

 

That must be planets.

 

At last, at the very center, I found a very large and bright circle. The sun!

 

Before I had time to really appreciate the beauty of the sun, I felt the ship begin to descend at a very familiar looking planet.

+

Hell! It looks just like Earth in the movies!

 

“Operator, this is Ship 003401xxx, requesting permission to land on Earth...” I heard Aimee say. Hoooly.... she is an alien!


	3. Her

_**Aimee** _

 

These past few days I spent with Luna had been amazing. Learning about her planet. Her ancestry. Her cultures. Her history. Just her. The girl I’m so into. My bride.

 

“Good morning Luna! I cooked breakfast for you. I also made your lunch for school. I hope you like my cooking.” I then kissed her cheek. My usual greeting.

 

“Oh. Morning. You know Aimee, you really don’t have to do this, you know? I can make my own meals.  But thank you anyways.” She chirped. She looked cute in her… uni ... uniform?

 

I’m really new at this Earthling language. In my planet, we didn’t even need to speak! We understood each other so perfectly that no language is needed. But that doesn’t mean we don’t speak. Anyways, I’ll just upgrade myself later.

 

I looked at Luna closely.

 

“What are you staring at?” she asked while chewing her food.

 

I took a seat beside her and lovingly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

“Nothing. Eat.”

 

Honestly, I came here just to humor my mothers, well, one of mothers really. She kept bugging me to get a girl and settle down. I know what you’re thinking... Why can’t I just find a girl in my own planet? Sure I had lots of girlfriends before, but I have never fallen in love. I look at Luna and I feel... things I have never felt for anyone.

 

Back at my planet, I felt so empty. Like there’s just this feeling inside me... it keeps gnawing and pulling me to go ‘out here’.

 

And I’m sure glad I did. I found the love of my life. She’s the only one who makes my heart beat faster. Luna.

 

Love at first sight?

 

Nah. I don’t really believe in that.

 

Luna glanced up at me and smiled.

 

Hell, but I’m really starting to.

 

She blushed. “You know, I’m not changing my mind. I don’t want to be your bride. Maybe you can find someone else.” Okay, so lately I’ve been egging her to come with me. Or just bind her with me (sex). But I might as well talk to a wall. A ten-foot tall, two-feet thick wall with a moat.

 

“You also know I’m not giving up. You’ll fall with me. Hard. It’s just a matter of time.” I said confidently with a smirk. 

She just rolled her eyes at me. I smiled. As she ate, I watched her.

_She really likes my cooking._

You know, I’ve been reading human stuff that a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. I know Luna is far from being a man but, I can try, right? :)

 

When she finished eating, I walked her out of the door.

 

“Goodbye Luna. See you later.”

 

“Okay.” And before she can turn around, I gave her one swift kiss on the cheek again. He-he.

 

She gave me a look to kill and I just giggled and waved as she left.

 

Now... back to the house.

 

Not outing Luna or something, but her apartment is a total mess. I smiled tenderly.

_Maybe I’ll play being the housewife a little longer._

 

Truth be told, I really like taking care of Luna.

 

I prepared to go out and return to my spaceship. It’s a long walk but it’s all right. I can pass through the park and watch the kids play. I love kids. I wonder what Luna and Mine’s child will look like. Maybe the baby will have Luna’s big brown eyes. As I tried to picture the baby, my smile grew.7

 

Babies in my planet are considered as treasures because only one will be given to a couple. Now, our planet doesn’t have a problem with break-ups because we stay with the person we fall in love with forever. Unrequited love doesn’t happen because feelings in our planet don’t go deeper if it is not mutual.

 

I found my spaceship. It’s invisible and only I can see it. When I got inside, I picked up a protoBot (house cleaning robot), a dogBot (pet dog robot) and a bag of money. You see, in my planet, we have lots of precious gems, and I mean lots. You walk down the streets and you can find it all cluttered around. So, I took the liberty of picking them all up and cashing them in here.

 

On my return to OUR apartment, (yes, I’ve taken partial ownership) I set the protoBot to work. I’m going all out. You see, in my planet, whenever we woo a woman’s love; we make ourselves what humans call ‘slaves’ for them. But like I said, on my planet, you can easily find a girlfriend so wooing doesn’t happen. And I myself haven’t done that yet.

 

I put the dogBot in box and wrapped it as a gift to Luna. It’s not activated yet so you have no problem with barking. I sat down and imagined my future with Luna. A smile came upon my lips.

 

I’m so in love... with her.

 

_**Luna** _

 

I walk through the halls of school, feeling a little bit giddy from Aimee’s kiss. I admit; I have developed a small crush on her. She’s quick witted, funny, caring, honest, and sometimes, obedient. And I would totally be with her If not for my ‘emotional distraction’. I walked towards our classroom and saw my ‘friend’.

 

“Hey Luna! How’s your weekend?” I stared into those baby blue eyes. Long lashes and rose colored cheeks.

 

“Oh, it’s been great. I really had a fun time.” I sat down beside her, secretly wiping my sweaty hands on the back of my jeans.

 

“How was your weekend?” I asked smiling.

 

“It’s been pretty boring. No shopping to do.” She said simply.

 

I perked up. “That’s a bummer. Maybe you should take me sometime.”

 

“Yeah, that’s a good Idea.” She said, then the teacher came and classes started. I just stared at her back.

 

The whole morning flew by slowly, and as it finally end for lunch, I sprang from my seat as fast as the speed of light. I eat lunch at the greenhouse so that’s where I went.

 

I ate and loved what Aimee cooked me. She said she had a secret ingredient. I believe her. Her food is soooooo much better than the stuff they call food in the cafeteria.

 

After I ate, I tended to the lilies. They are so in bloom. I love them. Just as I love...

 

The bell rang. Crap. Time to head to class.

 

And after three more agonizing hours, it’s time to go home.

 

“Hey Luna! Let’s walk home together.” My ‘friend’ said. I blushed and nodded.

 

At our walk home, we talked about many things. More like SHE talked. I just listened and watched those cherry-colored lips. I so wanted to kiss her.

 

Unfortunately, we arrived at my house. She said goodbye and as she walked away, I whispered:

 

_I took care of the flowers I planted for you. I love you, Shannon._

 

Yes folks. That girl is my ‘emotional distraction’.

 

 

Her...


	4. All about love

“Oh my god! What happened to my place?!” I said in mock horror. M-my apartment... is ... so...

 

... CLEAN!!!

 

“Luna? Oh good. You have arrived. I have a present for you.” She said handing me a box.

 

“No, Aimee. Did you do this all? I thought I said that you don’t need to do this? You cleaned my apartment!”

 

“I’m really sorry, but your apartment is a mess. Besides, I didn’t clean it. ProtoBot did!” she said.

 

“Wha-? Who’s ProtoBot?”

 

The minute I said that, some robot wearing an apron and that looks a lot like Eve in Wall-E appeared and floated to us. IT was black and new and shiny.

 

“What the hell is that?!” I squeaked and hid behind Aimee who just laughed softly.

 

“Relax, Luna. People from my planet call that ProtoBot. It’s cleans and obeys your every command inside the house.” She said simply. The hell?

 

I peeked from Aimee’s shoulder to the robot-thingamabob.

 

“Good afternoon Mistress Luna. How could I be useful to you?” then, it bowed.

 

My eyes turned into saucers.

 

“That t-thing! It spoke! Aimee! It can speak!” And again, Aimee just laughed out loud. She really doesn’t hold her laughter.

 

And If I’m not so shocked right now I would’ve hit her for making fun of me.

 

“Hey! It not funny.” I pouted and pinched her side.

 

“Ouch!” Aimee giggled out. “Yes it is! Haha. Stop hiding behind me and talk to the ProtoBot. And stop that pout too.” I did get in front of Aimee but didn’t stop pouting.

 

“H-hi... ProtoBot.” I said softly.

 

“Now that’s better. Now you better stop pouting or I’ll kiss those cute lips of yours.” My cheeks reddened and I lowered my eyes.

 

I slowly started to smile as I look up and saw Aimee with these dazed, love-sick eyes.

 

“Uhmm... Aimee?” She instantly was knocked out of it. Awkward moment.

 

“Um... yeah. Like I said Luna, you have to name the ProtoBot.

 

“You haven’t said anything about naming that robot.” I said innocently. And then I saw it. Aimee blushed.

 

This green-eyed beauty just blushed! So adorable!

 

“Oh my god Aimee! You’re so cute!” I said, cupping her cheeks in my hand. She’s hot.

 

“W-well, I’m saying it now. Name the robot.” She said urgently. Cheeks still flushed. I just giggled.

 

“Okay. Um... How about Eve? It totally looks like Eve from Wall-E."

 

“Okay, Eve it is. Now open the box Luna.”

 

I only noticed the box now. What could this be?

 

“It’s not a bomb, so hurry. I’m excited!”4

 

“Okay, okay. I’m opening it.” I said.

 

I tore through the package and its wrappings.

 

I couldn’t help but gasp when I saw what was inside.

 

...

...

...

...

 

“Oh. My. God... A puppy! It’s so cute! Aimee, I love it!” I squealed. And if not for the box I’m holding, I almost kissed her too.1

 

OH MY GOD! How can something be so darn cute?

 

I hugged the little white fur ball and jumped around. I’ve always wanted a puppy but couldn’t because...

 

“But wait, I’m allergic to dogs...” my spirits fell. I couldn’t return this to Luna! No way!

 

“No, Luna. It’s a robot. The fur is synthetic and it’s totally feed-free.” She said simply; crossing her arms and smiling in amusement.

 

“OMG. I totally love it! But why doesn’t it move?”

 

“Oh. You have to activate it. Like this. DogBot, Activate!”

 

And the dog barked once and jumped out of my arms.

 

“It’s so cute. I totally want to keep it! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!” I jumped into Aimee’s arms and kissed her cheek.

 

Wait...

 

I stepped out of her embrace.

 

“But, Aimee, why are you doing all of this? You know, cleaning my apartment, giving me a dog robot, cooking me things. Why?”

 

Aimee faced me and took hold of my hand. It felt... weird.

 

“Do I really have to answer that Luna? Can’t you feel it?” she said. Looking at me with those emerald green eyes.9

 

I can only stare back.

 

“Luna, I’m doing this, because I love you. I want you to be happy.” She said sincerely. I felt a tugging at my heart.

 

“Aimee... I- ... I’m ...”

 

“Shhh... I know. I want to be close to you. I want to be close to the people who are special to you. I want you to love me back. But I want you to be happy. More than everything else.”

 

Aimee swallowed.

 

“So I’ll wait. Forever even. So please don’t cast me aside.”

 

I felt tears well up in my eyes. What have I done to deserve someone like Aimee? If only I can love Aimee... the way I love ‘her’.

 

Aimee hugged me. Tight.

 

“I’m sorry Aimee.”

 

 

_I’m so sorry..._

 

 

“Stop crying Luna.” Aimee said while brushing away my tears. “I’ll cook you something. Anything. So please, stop crying.”

 

My mood perked up.

 

“Really?” I said as I finally smiled.

 

“Yes...” she said while laughing softly. “I should have known you were a closet glutton.”

 

I laughed at that.

 

“No I’m not!” she smiled and looked at me weirdly again as she slowly leaned in.

 

My breath was cut short when she quickly kissed me in my nose.

 

She just smiled and turned to prepare my food.

 

“... I uh... Aimee!”

 

“What?”

 

“You have to stop kissing me! It’s... unnerving.” She just laughed and continued to walk away.

 

“Okay, I’ll stop kissing you. Never will my lips touch any part of you. Ever.”

 

...

...

...

 

I should be satisfied. But...

 

“I never said that... I ... It’s just... not when I’m... you know...” my cheeks flushed.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m true on my words. Never will I kiss you again.” Aimee said, hiding a smile. My cheeks got redder.

 

“No! It’s not that... urgh!” I let a frustrated breath as Aimee burst into laughter.

 

“You’re teasing me! You evil witch!” I accused.

 

“Hahaha! You’re so cute, Luna.” Aimee said in between laughs.

 

“It’s true though. My lips will never touch any part of you. Except maybe your own lips. Or your body. Or your soft neck.” Aimee smiled deviously.

 

“Urgh! I hate you Aimee!”

 

I then stormed off to my room and dived on the bed.

 

That girl is going to be the death of me.

 

 

But surprisingly, I don’t care!


	5. Until Forever

Aimee:

 

 

“Aimee, I told you over and over again. You don’t have to make my meals. And I can always eat in the cafeteria.” Luna fussed while packing her backpack.

 

I sighed. “Is that an order Luna? Because if you wish it to be, I’ll obey.” Luna looked up.

 

“No I’m not like that. I’m not controlling you.” My smile widened.

 

“However, you need to respect my wishes. And one is making my own lunch.”

 

I pouted. “But if you fix your own lunch and breakfast, you’ll be late everyday!” Luna stopped a second. I’m right.

 

Inside, I’m already grinning, but I tried to hide it.

 

“Okay, let’s let that pass. For now. But what about you, kissing me every now and then? THAT has got to stop.”

 

“But I like kissing you!” She frowned.

 

“Aimee, kissing is supposed to be done by two people dating. Or at least two people who want to date in the near future.”

 

“But I totally want to date you! Wait, are you saying you don’t... want to... date me?”

 

“Yes! That exactly leads us to you wanting me to be your bride. Aimee, how many times do I have to say no? You ask me almost every day.”

 

I reached for her hand. “But Luna, I love you! I know you like me; I’ll support and take care of you and our baby all the way.”

 

“Aimee, this is Earth. It’s different from your planet.”

 

“I know, but we can make it work, right? I-”

 

“Aimee, I don’t want to be with you. Sorry.”

 

 

 

 ...  ...

 

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“I just... don’t want to be with you that way.” She said, turning and leaving for school.

_Why do I feel so sad?_

_Oh stupid self. Forget about you and worry about Luna!_

 

I walked her to the door and when she got ready to leave, I kissed her cheek. Just like I do every time she leaves for the past two weeks.

 

“Arrgh! Aimee!” I just giggled and closed the door.

 

_Aimee, I don’t want to be with you. Sorry._

 

 

 

I shook my head. Even though Luna and I are not meant to be, I’ll make it happen. No matter what stops my way. Even my whole planet.

 

 

“Eve!” I called for the robot.

 

In a few short seconds, it appeared in front of me.

 

“What can I do for you, Mistress Aimee?” It asked in that androgynous monotone voice.

 

“I want you to clean the whole house while I buy groceries. Can you do that for me?” I asked.

 

“Of course Mistress. Have a safe trip.” It said the proceeded to clean the house. It’s amazing how robots can be so obedient.

 

I looked for my wallet and pulled out a few bills. Nye was already rubbing against my legs. Sweet robotic dog.

 

I patted its head.

 

“’Gott’a go now, Nye. Guard the house for me.”

 

Nye barked once and sniffed off.

 

After I locked the door, I set out to walk to the park. It’s still early and the air is so fresh.

 

While I walked, I imagined how life would be together with Luna.

 

 

_I think it’s going to be great. I’ll work while she takes care of our five kids (hey, adoption happens in our planet too); or maybe she’ll be the one that’ll work; or maybe we’ll both stay at home. Anything will work because I will make it work._

I also planned the steps for making Luna fall hopelessly in love with me.

 

_First: I’m gonn’a take care of her._

_Second: I’ll love her until forever._

_Third: I’ll never leave her side. Ever._

 

 

When I got one block away, some girl comes out of this house. She saw me and stopped as I smiled at her. I have to at least be friendly to the neighbours.

 

She smiled back and caught up with me.

 

“Hey, I’ve never seen you around here. What’s your name?” she asked.

 

 

“Oh, I just got here. My name is Aimee.” I said and offered my hand. I’ve read stuff that handshake is used as a greeting here on earth.

 

“Nice to meet you Aimee. My name is Anne.” She said taking my hand. I don’t know how long a handshake should be, but ours seem to be longer than usual.

 

I withdrew my hand.

 

“Where are you going?” Anne asked.

 

“Umm... just to the nearby grocery store.”

 

“That’s perfect! I’m going there too! You don’t mind me tagging along with you, do you?”

 

“No, that’s alright.” And so we went to the grocery store together.

 

“So,” she said while I was picking up the milk. “Are you seeing someone?” she asked.

_Wait..._

 

Am I really?

 

Luna and I are not dating... Are we?

 

Umm... I feel bad. Luna and I really aren’t going out.

 

“Oh... I’m not seeing someone now...” I said awkwardly.

 

“Really? But you’re like the best-looking girl I ever saw.” Anne

 

“Well, thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.” I returned. She blushed and put a gallon of juice in her cart.

 

“So, you’re single?” she asked.

 

“Umm... you can say that.” I simply said.

 

And we continued to shop and talk. Then we went home together.

 

“Thank you for going to the store with me.” I said then continued to walk.

 

“Wait! Can I have your number? Please?” she asked.

_Number?_

 

“Umm... what?”

 

“Your cell phone number. Can I have it?” she asked again.

 

“Oh. Sorry, but I have no phone.”

 

“What? No way Aimee! Who has no cell phone in this time and age?”

 

I giggled because ‘this time and age’ that she means is about a century late compared to our planet’s technology. “Me.”

 

Anne laughed too.

 

“Can I at least know where you live?”

 

So, I gave her Luna’s address.

 

“No way! You live in Luna’s house?”

 

I’m surprised now.

 

“You know Luna?”I asked.

 

“Of course! She’s my friend! I can’t believe you live so close by. It must be destiny!”21

 

“Haha. Okay, I have to go now. See you in a bit!”

 

“Okay! See you!” she replied.

 

When I got home, Eve had already worked on the laundry while Nye was in snooze mode.

 

I just put the groceries in the refrigerator and proceeded to the living room.

 

I was greeted by Eve.

 

“Welcome back, Mistress Aimee. What can I do for you now?”

 

“Umm... can you contact Miss Lhoax for me?”

 

“As you wish, Mistress. Contacting...”

 

By the way, Miss Lhoax is my butler from my home planet.

 

“Miss Lhoax is currently on the line.” Eve

 

“Your High- “

 

“Lhoax, call me Aimee. I’m on Earth now. How’s everything going?” I asked.

 

“Everything is fine madam. All Tierran citizens are happy.”

 

“Good work. Give yourself a raise sometimes.”

 

“Thank you madam. How long are planning to stay there?”

 

I smiled.

 

“Until she loves me.”

 

 

Yes... until forever.


	6. Hopelessly In Love

Luna:

  
“’Bye Shannon. See you tomorrow!” She just smiled and walked on home. I love you. Sigh. Someday. Someday I’ll be able to tell you how I feel. Someday... somehow. I sadly mused while entering the gate.  
As I opened the doo- “Luna, welcome home! I love you!” Aimee said while wrapping her arms around my neck.  
I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. She smells like... fruits. Heavenly fruits. I immediately opened my eyes.  
Did I just sniff Luna? Shit! My heart’s beating faster! I stepped out of her embrace.

“Aimee, where’s Nye?” I dropped my bag on the couch. Aimee frowned. 

“Hmpt. It seems like your dog is more important than me now.” Aimee pouted.

“He’s on snooze mode. I’ll wake him up for you.” Then she stomped off. I could just smile. Aimee is too cute.  
A minute later, Nye came running to me barking. “Hey shaggy waggy! I missed you today!” I picked Nye up and he licked my face. It tickled. (The dog has no sex so I decided it would be a boy.)

Aimee mumbled something and sat by my side. “What was that Aimee?”

“Hmmpt. Lucky dog.” I giggled and played with Nye some more.

  
“If I don’t love you so much I’d so deactivate that dog.” She huffed.

  
“Now, now, Aimee; no need to be jealous of the dog. I missed you too.” I said.

  
Aimee beamed. “Really?” “Yes.” “Can you prove it?”

“How?” when I turned to her, her face was already inches away from mine. Gulp. Is she going to kiss me?

  
“Let me kiss you...” she whispered.

  
Yup. She’s going to kiss me.

  
I closed my eyes and waited. And waited.

  
And waited.

  
When I opened my eyes, she was already standing in front of me; grinning like a Cheshire cat.

  
“I’m convinced.” She chuckled then leaned downward to kiss my cheek.

  
“But like I promised; I’ll never kiss you again unless you kiss me first.” Then she walked away. My cheeks heated up again.

  
I grabbed the nearest object, which turned out to be a throw pillow, and flung it at her.

  
It hit her head and fell down by her side. “Luna... you are one violent person.” 

She said. I know what’s coming now. I stood up quickly and dashed towards my room; squealing all the way. I heard Aimee laughing as she chased me to my room.

  
When I reached my room, I tried to close my door but her leg was already in the way. I just ran into the other side of the bed.

  
“You’ll never catch me, you turtle!” I shouted. “Oh really?” We circled around and around the bed laughing until I got tired. 

  
“Wait! Timeout! I’m tired!”   
I said and stopped moving. She naturally took that opportunity to run towards me and wrap me in her arms.

“Wait! Aimee, you cheater! I said timeout, hey!” she giggled and flung me in the bed.

  
In an instant, she was on top of me; pinning my hands over my head. 

  
“Who’s the turtle now?” she asked; panting. I can smell her breath. Berries and Mint. She tickled me mercilessly saying,  
“Even aliens know how to tickle Luna.” Then she laughed and didn’t stop until I was panting hard. I giggled and looked up at her.

Right into her eyes and literally got lost into those captivating emerald pools. I never noticed how pretty Aimee’s eye are. It’s like looking at real emerald gem with just a bit of gold in the edges.  
Then those eyes hazed up a little. It was then that I noticed how lewd our position is. She was sitting on my stomach and her lips are just hovering from mine. She noticed it too and sat up.

“Don’t throw stuff at me next time. My head hurt a little from that one.” I cleared my throat.  
“Umm... Y-yeah. Sorry.” This feels awkward.

“What would you like to eat?” she asked.   
“Umm... any-thing.” 

  
“Okay. I’ll let Eve call you when it’s ready.” She said then walked out the door.

  
I just put my hand on my chest. Dammi’t! Stop beating so fast!

 

  
**_Aimee:_ **

  
Calm down, heart. It was just you two being playful. Nothing to get too excited about.

  
Arrgh! I almost lost it back there. If I didn’t have supertierran control, I could’ve raped her! 

  
She just gets to me. Big time. I entered the kitchen and downed a glass of cold water. Yeah. Cold is good.

  
Luna turns me on effortlessly. It’s like she’s my human aphrodisiac. I shook my head and began whipping up some revised Tierran food Luna loves.

  
Tierran food, for your information, doesn’t really differ from human food. We even have the same fruits; like tomatoes, oranges and banana. Tierran diet, however, consist heavily of vegetables and fruits with only just a little meat. 

  
It really shows in our figures; no one ever gets overweight on our planet. 

  
Eve entered the room.

  
“Mistress Aimee, An attempt to contact you has been made 3:45 this afternoon.” It conversed.  
“Hmm. That’s odd. Who contacted me?”

“Your mother. Nadia.” I turned my head immediately.  
“What? Did she leave a message?”  
“No Mistress. She said she’ll call back.”

Eve returned to the living room and I continued chopping up some tomatoes. What could she want now?  
“Aimee, is something wrong?” Luna said behind me.

  
I looked behind my shoulder. “Oh, you scared me there. No. Nothing’s wrong.”  
“Are you sure? You look... sad.”

  
“No, it’s nothing really. Are you hungry?” Luna smiled. At times when she’s not with me, I can still see her smiling. Her smile is just so radiant and beautiful.

  
“Yeah, I kind’a am.”  
“Good. Let’s watch some T.V while eating.” I said then carried our food to the coffee table while Luna turned the T.V on.  
“You know, we have to buy a new T.V.” I said as I took a bite.

  
“Mmm... Yeah? Why?” she said while chewing.  
“You’re current T.V is so small. Our kids will crowd in front of that small T.V.” I said seriously. 

  
Luna’s eyes widened and she swallowed quickly. “Whoa, stop right there. What do you mean kids?”  
“I decided to have five children with you.” Luna’s jaw hit the ground.   
“Oh Aimee. I really wish I could hit you in the head right now.” she mused.

“Really baby? That’s so sweet of you. How about giving me a kiss first? Right here.” I puckered my lips.  
“How about a punch instead?” then she showed me her clenched fist.  
“Okay, maybe not.” I laughed then turned to my own food.  
A few moments later...

  
“How about I buy you a car, Luna?” I voiced out.  
“What? Don’t buy me things, Aimee. My allowance is not even half spent because you keep paying for everything.” She said while checking her phone.  
“I’m just taking care of you. And I want what’s best for our first baby.”

“There you go again. Are you obsessed with having a kid or something?”  
“Yes. But only if you are the mother.” I giggled. 

  
“Yeah right. Umm... Aimee, if you ever find a bride, what are your plans? Are you going to take her back to your planet or something?”

  
“What are you talking about? You’re my bride.” Again with the whole arguing thing?  
“I told you, Aimee. I don’t want to be your bride. I’m flattered that you like me, but I don’t think I can be with you that way.”

  
“I think I’ll take her back to my planet.” I butted in. Somehow, just imagining someone else as my bride just isn’t right. I know Luna and I are meant to be.  
“If she doesn’t like it, then were going to stay here. It all depends on her.” I continued.

  
“I’ll love her, cherish her, worship her, and give her everything she needs.” I turned to her and held her hand.  
“I’ll do all that things to you.” I kissed her hand lovingly and continued to watch the T.V.  
That night, I dreamt about Luna and me being a couple. Not as parents, like I usually dream of, but a couple. You know, going on dates and stuff.

  
And then, we kissed.  
I’m sure that because of that dream, I slept with a smile on my face.


	7. Near miss

_**Luna:** _

If there is one moment in your life that you will never forget, this is it. I could just die happily right now. Right this very moment.

I felt Shannon pull me in closer.

Oh, I so love dance class.

“Hey, Luna, are you okay? You’re blood red.” I felt my cheeks heat up more.

“No, it’s nothing. I uh... am just a little tired.”

“Oh, okay.” Then, we fell into a comfortable silence.

“Umm... Shannon?” I looked up and saw those baby blue eyes looking down on me. (She is 3 inches taller than me)

“Yes?” I blushed again.

“You’re kind’a stepping on my foot.” She looked down and jumped away. I giggled.

“Sorry about that. I’m a terrible dancer.”

We stepped closer towards each other. She took hold of my hand and tried to twirl me just as our teacher instructed. To say that she failed is a huge understatement.

I tumbled towards her and she caught me in her arms. We just laughed at ourselves, drawing some odd looks from our classmates. The hell with them! I’m soooooooo happy.

“See? I never should have taken dance class. I’m just embarrassing myself.” She said while looking down. Oh she’s so cute!

“Noooo...” I said while placing my hands on her shoulder.

“Let’s just try again. Don’t mind them.” Then she smiled.

“You know, you’re really a good dancer but you’re just wasted on me.” She whispered.

“Oh don’t say that. You’re not that bad. Plus you’re really cute too.” My mouth said without thinking. Oh shit... She smiled down on me, amused.

“Oh really? Well, you’re cute too.” She said.

The Instructor told us to do a last twirl before ending our lesson. And hey, Shannon actually got it right. Finally! (Big smile from me) I’m so proud of her.

“Hey Luna! Let’s go home together.” She said as she caught up on me.

“Well, okay. Did you get your homework done for physics?”

“Yeah, kind’a. Let’s just say that I took care of it.” Giggle.

We walked farther and farther until we reached a park.

“Hey Luna, let’s stop here for a while and watch the kids playing.” I laughed softly.

“You just want to ride the swing.”

“Yeah, that too. Come on!” then she held my hand and dragged me towards the swings.

Luckily, no one is riding them yet. For some minutes, we just sat there. Saying nothing. Just swinging back and forth and watching the children.

After a while: “Hey Luna, I got to go. My mom just texted me. See you tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever you like.”

And then she left. Me, wishing that I should’ve just told her that I love her. Again.

Why did she have to leave so quickly?

Then, a bunch of kids distracted me with all their screaming. Aimee would sure like to be here. She loves kids.

I realized where my thoughts are heading again and silently cursed myself for it. I glanced at another direction and did a double take.

Is that girl Aimee? The girl played with some kids and talked to some parents before sitting down.

I only saw a portion of her face but enough to figure out who it is... The girl is really Aimee! She must have felt someone staring at her because she turned to my direction.

Her whole face literally lit up when she saw me.

Did I ever look like this when I see Shannon?

“Luna!” she shouted as she came over.

When she reached us, she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

As always. Aimee is really affectionate.

“Hey Luna! I missed you today.” I stepped back and blushed. Aimee noticed it and knitted her eyebrows together.

“What’s wrong?” I just shrugged my shoulder and smiled at her. She grinned back at me and took my hand in hers.

Together, we went home.


	8. With her

The Next Morning:

“Hey Aimee! I’m going to go to school now.” I paused at the door waiting for her to give me my lunch, but she just kissed me on my cheek (again).

“Okay. Take care.”

I raised my eyebrows but she just smiled mischievously at me. I know that look too well.

She has something planned. And it WILL involve me.

“Yeah.” I said, still in doubt.

But nonetheless, I went my usually merry way towards school.

As I walked in the hallway of our school, someone suddenly hugged me from behind.

“Aimee?” I said in surprise.

“Who’s Aimee?” Shannon asked me. My eyes widened in surprise as my heart started to beat harder and harder. My cheeks blushed.

“Umm... no one. She’s no one.” I smiled. Desperately trying to control my breathing that got seemingly heavier. She smiled too.

“Listen, I’m sorry that I left you yesterday. My mom is just... ugh!” she then rolled her eyes. How cute. I just can’t help but laugh.

“Why, what happened?” She took my arm and we walked towards our homeroom.

“Well, it turned out all our soda was gone. So mom was freaking out.” She then giggled.

“And she ‘accused’ me of drinking all of it, so I had to go to the store and buy her some.” The bell rang. Crap. First period. And we’re still on the other side of the campus. We looked at each other and smiled in understanding.

She took my hand and we ran all the way to our room. We arrived panting and our breaths heaving like we just ran a 10-K marathon (it really feels like that).

Our teacher looked at us weirdly before telling us to go to our seats. As I was getting something from my bag, I heard Ms. Dawn say something. I wasn’t really listening because I was searching my bag for my lunch.

Maybe Aimee already put it there or something. The room was actually really quiet and only a few whispers could be heard.

I heard someone occupy the seat beside me (which is vacant, by the way).

I looked up a bit and saw the best pair of legs ever. A little higher; smooth thighs and higher and higher...

Until I saw Aimee’s smiling face.

“Looking for something?” she said. My jaw dropped.

“What are you doing here?!” she chuckled and faced front.

“Well Luna,” Ms. Dawn said, “if you were only listening, you would’ve heard me say that Ms. Parker here transferred to our school.” She said sternly. I could only sit there and give Aimee dirty looks. After quite a while, the bell rang for lunch. After the whole morning, it turns out Aimee had the same classes as me. Arghhhhh! As I stood up, I expected Aimee to follow me, but she was trapped in a sea of teenagers who annoyingly kept asking her questions. Many already looked like they’ve fallen for her. I pushed through the growing mass and grabbed her hand. I heard several whines when I dragged her out of the room and into the greenhouse. Only then did I look at her.

She was smiling. Rather adorably. I felt my cheeks heat up.

“Surprise?” I shook my head and sat her down on one bench.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. She smiled and pulled out something from her own bag. Lunchboxes. I smiled despite myself.

“Let’s eat first okay?” I nodded. As we were eating, I noticed she was just staring at me. I naturally got conscious.

“What?” I asked. She grinned and shrugged her shoulder.

“You are beautiful.” I, again, blushed. I seem to do it often now. Between her and Shannon.

She continued to eat like she noticed nothing. When we were finished, she held my hand and started talking nonstop.

“Aimee, what are you doing?” I asked. I still feel uncomfortable whenever she does that.

“Nothing. Can’t I hold my wife’s hand?” she said smiling. I started to correct her but I remembered she had not answered my question yet.

“What are you doing here, by the way?” I repeated.

“I came here to study, duh!” she laughed. I punched her shoulder slightly.

“Stop fooling around.” She giggled one last time and sobered up.

“Actually, I came here to be with you.” I looked at her suddenly. She just grinned and kissed the back of my hand. Just as the school bell rang.

“Let’s go to class.” She got up and left me sitting there.

What a weird, weird girl.

But I decided that I like that weird girl.


	9. Genuine love

**_Aimee:_ **

The weekend has come. I wake up feeling the sunlight shining brightly on my face. I open my eyes and see an angel.

No, really, it’s an angel poster on the ceiling of Luna’s spare bedroom. Besides dogs, Luna has quite an obsession with angels. In fact, the whole room had been decorated with angels; angel figurines, sheets, lamp, stickers and more. I just find it cute. I yawned and got up, wiping sleep out of my eyes. I wonder if Luna’s up yet. Nah, she’s probably still asleep. What a sleeper. I smiled to myself as I stretched.

After I had gone to the bathroom, I went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Most of the things I saw were still foreign to me but I recognized my favourite earth food so far: bacon and eggs.

After making breakfast, I still detected no movement on the house. God, Luna can sleep through an alien invasion! I giggled to the irony of it.

I washed my hands and prepared to wake MY angel up. I stood there on her door and knocked about three times.

After a few seconds, I slowly turned the knob and let myself in. And there she lay. On the center of the bed with the covers all bunched up on her side. I blushed when I saw she was just wearing a thin piece of clothing, barely covering her underwear.

Then when I looked higher, I resisted the urge to laugh as I saw the way her mouth was slightly open and there was drool on the corner of her mouth. She certainly is not at her best during mornings.

But to me, she had never looked more beautiful.

I walked and knelt beside the bed closer to her and just stayed there, staring at her tenderly. She suddenly let out a little snore and I couldn’t help but giggle. She turned her back to me and again, I switched to the other side of the bed.

This time, I slipped in beside her; trying to make as little movement as possible. I was pleasantly surprised when she snuggled up to me. I pulled her closer and inhaled her scent. Her hair smelled... wonderful. The scent is again, foreign, but I liked it. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes.  
  


_I wish you would stay asleep Luna._

_When you’re asleep, I feel like you’re mine, and that nobody can take you away from me._

_When you’re asleep, I can pretend that you love me._

Luna stirred a little. I hummed a tune to calm her.

_But I’d rather be awake and experience your love for myself. :)_   
  


With that thought, I fell asleep again.  
  


Only to be awakened sometime later by someone pinching my nose. And trust me, it wasn’t too gentle, I tell you.  
1

“Ahhh... Ahhh...!”

“What are you doing here you pervert! Isn’t harassing me while I’m awake enough for you?” I got out the bed quickly and hid behind the chair.

“I’m sorry!” I laughed as she chased me around the room.

“I only meant to wake you up. I didn’t plan to fall asleep too!” I ducked the pillow that was thrown at me.

“Get out!” I chuckled and got out. But before I turned my back, I said, “By the way, nice underwear.”

The last thing I saw was Luna’s face turning beet red. I laughed all the way to the kitchen.

Well, the food’s cold now so I reheated it and waited for an angry Luna to storm in to the kitchen. And I wasn’t disappointed.

She sat down on the chair in front of me and frowned. I, on the other hand, was all smiles.

“Don’t do that again.” She said quietly.

I nodded and poured her a glass of orange juice; which seems to be her favourite.

“Hey Luna, can we go to the mall today?” she first drank half of the glass and just looked at me. So I’m going to get the silent treatment today, I see.

I pouted and looked at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay. But no more monkey business, okay?” I nodded right away, not letting her know the fact that I don’t have any idea what ‘monkey business’ means.  
1

Later at the mall:

“Wow. The technology here in your planet is really... ancient.” Aimee said while eating her third ice cream.

“Hmmm, why do you say that?” I asked. We were currently watching some exhibit about robotics.

“Back in our planets, we build robots as our homework.”

“Wow! Then what are your science projects, creating your own cell phones?” Aimee started talking about them creating a virus and it’s antidote but I noticed some people staring at us.

Well, mostly on Aimee.

I got uncomfortable. I tugged at Aimee’s arm to get her attention and clung to her like some jealous... g-girlfriend... or something.

“Huh? What is it Luna?” she asked.

“Nothing, let’s go somewhere else. And I’m getting kind of hungry. Let’s go eat.” She smiled and followed me.

“I like to eat.” She simply said.

We went into this nice Italian restaurant and ate there. Afterwards, we went shopping for clothes.

Well, I ended up having more clothes than Aimee. She made me try these dresses and skirts and shirts and even nightgowns. Then she bought all that fit me.

“I thought we were shopping for YOUR clothes?!” I said as she laid the items on the counter.

She giggled. “Well, you looked so cute in those that I decided to buy them.”

The sales clerk was starting to look at us funny so I shut my mouth up.

Next, we went into this cellular store. We looked at all the phones and Aimee said she could make phones better than the expensive ones they sell there.

Anyways, we got out of that store carrying brand new phones and a new PC, making me wonder just how much money is Aimee carrying around her.

We then just lounged lazily around the mall, stopping constantly at items that caught our eyes. Ocassionaly, Aimee would gush over the cuteness of one thing, then frown over some joke on TV. Only humans would get it.

We then went into a Japanese restaurant for dinner. At first, Aimee was hesitant to eat something that smelled dreadful, but in the end, she did try it and said that she liked it.

I was thinking that Aimee will have a fit if she finds out that most of the food she ate was raw.

Hey, this is turning to be a typical couple's date. If only other people know that an alien is walking amongst them.

Lastly, we went into the theatres and watched a movie that seemed interesting. It was a romantic-comedy one and it was really funny.

When the romantic part came on, I blushed and glanced at Aimee but she was too engrossed in the movie. Isn’t this the time when she’s supposed to hold my hand or do romantic stuff to me or something?

I forgot she was an alien. Maybe they don’t have movie theatres in their planet.

I was just focusing on the movie again when I felt her take my hand and lace our fingers together.

“We have theatres too, you know.” She whispered softly on my ear then she kissed the top of my head.

I felt her hot breath on my cheeks and it caused certain... feelings to happen, down there...10

I blushed profusely.

Goddammit Aimee!


	10. A Letter?

Something smells so heavenly.

Like strawberries and a hint of mint.  
I pulled my pillow closer and noticed that the smell was coming from it. Aimee must have had Eve use another type of detergent.  
-Aimee; with her cute nose and inviting strawberry scent.  
Strawberry...  
Straw...  
Berry?!  
I opened my eyes and Aimee's smiling face greeted me.  
"Good morning Luna. Did you sleep well?" she said with a mischievous smile. I tried to sit up but I was trapped inside her arms.

"Oh no, you don't. You have to kiss me good morning first!" then she leaned in closer.  
I screamed and struggled to get away.  
She let me go with a laugh. She was still laughing as I got up from the bed and flung a pillow at her.  
"You should have seen your face! Hahaha... It was priceless!"  
"Aimee, you slipped into bed with me again!" she just laughed and stretched out on the bed.   
It caused her nightgown to ride higher on her thigh and her breast to jut out. Her body was outlined so perfectly; so perfect... I swallowed hard.  
I was awoken from my trance when Aimee cleared her thought and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.  
I blushed and let out a frustrated breath.  
-After walking out of the room, that is.  
One day, I will walk out from Aimee without blushing! I swear on my Mama's name!   
"Luna, say 'aahhhh'" then Aimee held her spoon in front of my mouth.   
We are currently eating a supposedly 'quiet' breakfast.  
"Aimee, get that out of my face. I'm not a baby." She smiled and put it down.  
"But you're my baby." Then she winked.  
Oh god, my face is heating up again.  
I finished my meal and got my bag. Aimee took it from me and I looked at her with confusion.  
"Let me carry that for you." She said, smiling. I just shrugged and walked out the door.  
"Luna, wait for me!" I looked behind my shoulder.  
Oh, I forgot, Aimee goes to school now. -My school, and in ALL my classes. That thought made me frown and walk faster.  
"Hey!!!" She shouted. I still ignored her.  
"You know it's not nice to frown so early in the morning." She said as she walked alongside me. Then she took hold of my hand.  
I removed it immediately. "Don't hold my hand."   
"But I wann'a!" then she pouted and stopped walking.  
I turned to look at her. "Come on! We'll be late." She stomped towards me.  
"I love you. That's enough reason to hold your hand isn't it?" We continued walking.  
"Yes, but I don't want to hold your hand." I replied.  
"Why? Are my hands too rough? I use hand lotion." I sighed. This is just too much.  
"Aimee, can you please stop talking? We talk enough at home."  
"No we don't! You're always doing something." I sighed again and didn't reply.  
Luckily, our school is only about a five-minute walk so I had a reason to not talk to her as we entered the front gate.  
It's not that I don't like talking to her. It's just she talks too much; A little too much. It's adorable but sometimes, I'd like to have a little quiet time too.  
We were walking towards our homeroom when this girl appears out of nowhere and steps in front of us.  
She looks so cute and young. -Must be a first year student or something.  
"Aimee... Please accept this and consider." She said, handing Aimee a small, white envelope and then running off.   
We both looked at the running girl weirdly then looked at the envelope. It has little heart-shaped designs. I think I know what this is.  
"What is this?" Aimee asked, examining the envelope.   
"It's an envelope. You open it and see what's inside." Aimee stuck her tongue out at me.  
"I know that, smarty! I mean what's inside this suludlann." That caught my attention.   
"The sulu-what?" I asked. Aimee looked up at me.  
"Oh, I meant the envelope. Sorry, it's our language back home."  
"It's okay. Now, open it." She did open it and we found ourselves looking at a daintily decorated stationery.  
It read:  
Dear Aimee,

I have seen you yesterday and at first glance I know that you have stolen my heart. You're eyes just sparkle and your smile make me warm inside. And you're just sooooo hot. 

Will you go out with me? I know this may seem weird for you but, please consider. You may contact me by my number, written below, or you can come see me. I would really, really like to see you.

-Casey Huddson <3 xoxo

P.S. I have another thing for you in the envelope. 

Okay, wow. That was... weird.  
I looked at Aimee who was finding the 'thing' inside the envelope.  
At last, she pulled out a necklace. With a heart pendant decorated with tiny sapphire crystals. It was cute alright.  
"Wow." Aimee exclaimed. "She must be... really innocent." Then she stuffed the letter and necklace back into the envelope.   
"What are you going to do?" I asked. She just smiled at me and held my hand; Again.  
"I'm going to go to class with my super cute wife." I had no time to protest as she already dragged me to our class.  
But I was still thinking about the letter. What is she planning to do with it?  
-And more importantly, the girl?


	11. First kiss

**_Aimee:_ **

"Physics, major science, dealing with the fundamental constituents of the universe, the forces they exert on one another and the results produced...." Blah, blah, blah...

You would think that I would find this stupid Physics class easy, considering how advanced the technology in our planet is, but it turns out ancient stuff is hard! In our planet, we didn't even have a history class because history always changes.

But, I took all of Luna's classes so I have to endure this. Speaking of Luna, she's at the desk beside me, scribbling notes on her notebook. I don't know why she always takes notes, but I just found myself studying her face. Screw science.

"Miss Parker? Miss Parker!" I immediately snapped my head back at front. All eyes are on me now. -Busted.

"Yes, Miss Grey?"

"Would you mind sharing to the whole class what you've been day dreaming about?" Hmmmmm... A naughty thought crossed my mind. I could tell her the absolute truth, but it would piss Luna off. However, if I lie to her, she would notice as I am a terrible liar.

A smile slowly crept into my face.

"Uhm... You see Maa'm, there's this little birdie... She always watches the big birds fly and hopes that one day she'll fly too..." I started. I could see the surprise written in Miss Grey's face as with the whole class.

"Then one day, the little birdie jumped out of her nest and found new friends; The End." I could hear the first few chuckles coming from around me and could see the veins on Miss Grey's forehead start to pop out.

"Miss Parker, did I tell you to start story telling?!" Miss Grey exclaimed.

"No maa'm, but that was what I was day dreaming about. Don't worry; I won't leave you hanging for long. I'm already starting to day dream about the sequel of it. I think I'll call my story 'Little Birdie and Friends'."

Then, the chuckles turned into full blown laughter. Miss Grey's face started to go red and before I get in serious trouble, I picked my bag up and exited the room quickly, giving Luna a wink before I get out.

 

**_Luna:_ **

I watched as Aimee quickly went out of our room. Her smart mouth is going to cost her trouble someday. I could only chuckle and shake my head.

Then, I glanced at the far end of the room where Shannon sat. Her cheeks were flushed from laughing and her eyes were as bright as the morning sun. Oh, how I wish I can wake up on those eyes every day.

Then she motioned Luna's seat beside me and smiled. I nodded. She quietly slipped from her seat and sat down on Luna's previous seat. "So..." she started to say. "Is Ms. Transferee really your girlfriend?" I almost choked on my own spit.

"I-I... I- ... How d-did you... w-where did you hear that?"

"From her; she's basically going around telling it to everyone." So that explains the weird looks I've been getting.

"No!" I involuntarily shouted. Everyone turned to me in surprise and I just looked down, blushing. Shannon giggled beside me.

"Don't be so darn defensive. I was just asking."

"Well, for your information, we are not." Then I focused on our class. That shut her up. After a short while, the bell finally rang.

When I stood up, Shannon took my books from me and smiled.

"Let me carry that for you." -If you could only see the look on my face that moment.

I felt my face heating up as I nodded. When we got out of the room, I found Aimee waiting for me. She smiled and that's when she noticed Shannon beside me, holding my books.

 

A sudden chill crept down my spine. Although it never occurred to me before, we all have the same class next. Dance class, that is.

Before I got too far with my musing, Shannon spoke behind me.

"Hi, we haven't met before but I'm Shannon." She said as she held her hand out to Aimee. Aimee only nodded and then shook Shannon's hand shortly.

"Well, she's Aimee." I introduced her as she obviously wouldn't do it herself. Shannon softly laughed.

"Who doesn't know her?"

"Let's go change for class." Aimee said then took hold of my hand. I blushed and removed her hand.2

She just looked at me with furrowing eyebrows. I walked ahead of them, causing them to catch up with me.

After I had put my books away, we all went to the changing room. Several people are already there and had started changing. I opened my locker, which was 'coincidentally' next to Shannon's, and took my gym clothes out.

I caught a few glimpses of Shannon's body as she changed. And I can tell you, she has a one hot body. Then a heard a few gasps and giggles.

I think I know who caused this. I turned to Aimee and... Wow. I couldn't help admiring her body.

She's currently topless and showing off her body, which in all honestly, made most of us look like bloated goats.

She had a nice set of lady abs that made me swallow the uncomfortable lump in my throat. She also had bellybutton piercings and a tattoo peeking from her shorts. She is so cool. But then I noticed no one was actually changing. We were just staring at Aimee.

I quickly went to Aimee and pulled her gym shirt from her locker and forcibly put it on her. I heard some protests but I ignored them.

"Put some damn clothes on. This isn't a strip club." I whispered.

"Awwww... Don't you like my body?" she said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and returned to my locker. Shannon was already finished so I hurried and took my uniform off.

Shannon was still standing beside me so I assumed she was waiting for me.

Suddenly, Aimee slipped between us and leaned against Shannon's locker, making Shannon step back a bit.

"So Shannon, how long have you and Luna been friends?" she asked.

"Uh, we've been friends since middle school." Shannon replied. I finished slipping my shorts on then I picked my gym bag up.

"Let's go?" Shannon asked; peeking from Aimee who I realized was covering my body the whole time. I blushed.

"Yeah, lets."

Dance Class:

"Okay class, today you will perform the most popular couple dance of all times: the waltz. Please grab a partner. Well, except you Aimee. You may want to sit this one out and observe." The teacher said.

Aimee just pouted and nodded. I felt someone tap my shoulder and found Shannon smiling sheepishly at me.

"Will you be my dance partner again?" I nodded and took her hand. When we reached the middle of the 'dance' floor, I faced Shannon and got into the proper waltzing position.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes. How about you? Are your feet ready to be stepped on?" she asked smiling.

"More than ready." Then, we heard the music start. My heart started pounding as we started to move through the floor slowly.

When I was a little kid, I took a fancy at dancing. I begged my mom to take me to dance lessons and at every recital, she and my dad would watch. After the program, they would always tell me that they're proud of me and that they love me. I had always loved dancing since then.

Getting back on reality, I looked up at Shannon after her grip on my hand tightened. I sought her eyes.

"Just relax, you're doing good so far."

She smiled.

Shannon really did step on my foot a couple of times. Each incident followed by the two of us giggling. Then, after a few minutes, the beat picked up. I grinned.

Shannon twirled me and pulled me closer. -Just as the music came to an abrupt halt.

We took a step away from each other and bowed. When I straightened up, I couldn't help but squeal in delight and jump on Shannon. She caught me by wrapping her hand around me.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" I exclaimed. Shannon laughed softly.

"Yeah, I can't believe it too." Then, she put me down.

"But you are still the best dancer I know." I blushed. We were interrupted by the teacher.

"Well class, how about we do it again?"

"Uh, Mrs. Reed? I'd really like to join now." Aimee suddenly interrupted.

"Are you sure Aimee? Well, you may have to wait a minute for a partner though..." Mrs Reed said, as no one really wanted to step back.

"I want Luna as my partner." She  _demanded._  How dare she? I gave her a dirty look.

Cute bitch just smiled and winked my way. God!

"Uhm, teacher? I don't mind stepping out." Shannon said while smiling. "I already did my best. I don't want to mess up my record."

Mrs. Reed chuckled a little. "Very well then... Luna?"

I reluctantly pulled away and Shannon gave me a small smile. Someone then put their hands on my waist and turned me around.

I found myself wrapped in Luna's arms with her face just several inches from mine.

Then she grinned and whispered:

"I am so going to rock your world baby."

 

**_Aimee:_ **

The music is foreign. -As were the rhythm and beat.

But there is just something about the atmosphere... and the girl in front of me. Cautiously, I took a step forward whilst closing my eyes. I let the music slowly flow into my body. I could feel Luna's breathing on my ear, almost overpowering the strong contractions of my chest.

_Thud, thud, thud._

-Dancing this human dance just feels... natural. In no time I caught up with the steps, the twirls, and the small sidesteps.

My heart, it's pounding so hard. So hard, I'm about to burst.

"You surprise me, Aimee." A soft, velvety voice reached my ears. I realized Luna was trying to talk to me.

"Why?" I tentatively asked.

"How can you be good at everything? You're just... so spontaneous; and unpredictable." Luna replied.

The music coming into a close now.

"Well, that's what you love about me." I said.

I put my hand on her lower back and unceremoniously did the dip. Just like what those Casanovas did in old movies.

_Time to be spontaneous._

With her eyes wide with surprise, I inched closer so that our noses are almost touching.

Then, I kissed her.


	12. This Feeling

**Luna:**

I felt Aimee's lips on mine. It... Its... On my own lips.

_Of course, she's kissing you. Stupid._

So this is what a kiss feels like... Tender, soft, and... loving. It's addictingly delicate. But as soon as I felt it, it was gone.

When I opened my eyes... wait, when did I close them? Anyways...

"Luna? Are you okay?"

I couldn't look at those eyes. Those captivating green pools.

I pushed Aimee away and ran out. I could hear the bell ringing from a distance but I just ran.

I felt tears streaming down my face.

_Damn you Aimee. Why do you make me feel so confused?_

"Luna! Luna wait!" I heard Aimee shouting behind me.

I ran faster.

Its a good thing I live near the school. My feet is starting to kill me.

_Almost there._

I unlocked the gate and reached the front door. Finally!

Just as someone crashed into my back and wrapped me in their arms.

"Luna, I'm sorry." I heard Aimee whisper.

I didn't reply.

"Luna, I love you. Please forgive me."

I sighed and removed her hands.

"Y-you don't understand."

Aimee held my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Good afternoon Mistress Luna, Mistress Aimee." Eve greeted.

"Good Afternoon." I mumbled.

"Luna, sit down. Please tell me what's wrong." Aimee pleaded.

I slumped down on the couch. "I-I've never..."

"Never what? What, Luna?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling tiny bolts of electricity when Aimee cupped my face.

"You don't understand." I said, barely above a whisper. "I have n-never... kissed someone." then I looked away.

A few seconds passed.

When I looked at Aimee, her eyes are wide open and I could hear her fast heartbeat. Or is it mine?

"Have you been living in a cave your whole life?" She blurted out.

I slapped her forehead when she started to giggle. "Don't make fun of me!"

"Oh Luna." Then she hugged me. "Do you regret that you gave your first kiss to me?"

"What do mean I  _gave_ you?! You stole it, you moron!"

I buried my face in her chest.

I could hear her laughing. It's so nice to hear her laugh.

"I was planning on giving it to someone else..." I said so softly, that even I couldn't hear it.

Aimee's laughing stopped.

 

 

**Aimee:**

_I was planning on giving it to someone else..._

_Planning on giving it to someone else..._

_Giving it to someone else..._

_Someone else..._

It was said in teeny tiny voice, but I heard it. I heard it loud and clear.

 

Of course, I already know who.

_Shannon._

When I saw them earlier, it couldn't be denied.

Luna's eyes sparkled. Like freaking diamonds.

It hurt me. So much...

To see her smile because of someone else, is the worst feeling I've had.

I couldn't even tell what is it. My stomach just feels like it's digesting itself and my heart is being pricked with needles.

I've never felt it before. What is it?

"Aimee? Please say something." I hear Luna whisper.

What will I say? What am I supposed to say?

I sighed. "It's Shannon, isn't it?"

Luna froze.

I felt something wet on my shoulders.

_She's crying._

"Luna, it's okay. Tell me, are you in love with her?"

I felt her nod.

Now I feel like crying.

I broke away from the embrace and lifted her chin up.

Our eyes met.

Hey eyes; I hate to see them with tears.

So I wiped them away.

"Why didn't you confess?" I asked.

Luna looked down.

"It's different here, Aimee. What will everyone say? What will SHE say?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. I wish we were just from your planet, Aimee."

"Then come with me! Let's go to Tierre. You love women too, don't you? Forget about her and be with me." I desperately begged.

Luna looked directly at my eyes. I could feel all her hurt, frustration, and... love?

"You don't understand, Aimee. I don't love women; only her. And I don't mind just being friends with her forever." I swallowed hard. How can words hurt so much? Someone just stab me now.9

"To be living in the same planet is enough for me."

_Ouch. What is this feeling again? It feels like my heart is being ripped apart._

_But still, I dont think Luna's feelings for me will change._

"Aimee, why are you crying?"

I put my forehead on hers. "Luna, do you trust me?" She nodded.

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

"Aimee! What are you doing!" Luna squealed. I just went on.

How can she weigh so much? Damn! I shouldn't have fed her so much.

"Don't move. We'll fall over."

When we reached her bed, I smiled and laid her down gently.

Then I went on to the door and locked it.

"W-what are you doing?" she nervously asked.

"You said you trust me. Do you?"

"I do, but-"

"Shhhh..." I put a finger on her lips. "No buts."

Then I replaced the finger with my own lips.

 

She started struggling but I held her in my arms.

_Mer, her lips are so sweet._

I moved my lips on hers gently. When I bit her lower lip, she moaned.

"Luna, let me love you; all of you." I said in between kisses.

Then all of her inhibitions are gone.

She responded, and the kiss quickly turned passionate.

I opened my mouth a little and let my tongue slip out.

She met it with her own and played with it. This time, I moaned.

_And to think that I was her first kiss just minutes ago!_

I pushed her back on the bed gently until I was on top of her.

I broke the kiss and straddled her.

"Aimee... I-I'm..."

"Shhhhhh..." I smiled and took my shirt off.

Luna blushed and swallowed hard.

She tried looking away, but she couldn't. I mean, who could?6

I helped her out of her shirt and shorts.

I was at her neck immediately.

I placed little bites and suckled on the tender flesh. Luna scratched my back and wouldn't stop moaning on my ears.

She doesn't have any idea how hot it made me.

My hands started to caress her stomach. Then, lower...

"Aimee.." she moaned out.

"Yes baby?" My kisses traveled lower.

Now I was licking the valley between her breasts.

"God!" She squealed.

I chuckled. "God isn't the one pleasing you baby."

"Just shut up and kiss me!" She demanded.

"My pleasure." I winked and kissed her fully.

One of my hands traveled on her back. In an instant, her bra was off.

"What the-" she started to say but I cut her off with a kiss.

Now there's only one problem.

I traced the outline of her panties and felt its soft material.

I grabbed it with both hands and tugged at opposite directions.

The beautiful Victoria's Secret underwear was no more.

Luna broke away from me.

"Aimee! That was my favorite! Can't you be a little gentler?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, yeah."

I removed my own underwear and laid on top of her.

Now we're skin on skin.

I cupped her face with my hand. Her eyes are wide open and I could feel her heartbeat quicken in anticipation.

"I love you." I said. "So much."

Then I kissed her.

I held one of her hands and put it above her head.

She shivered when I got between her legs.

"Aimee..." She whispered.

I started to move against her heated core. Luna's breathing got more labored.

Her long legs thrashed on my hips.

Her moans vibrated within the room, as with my squeals and constant groans everytime her nails scratch my back.

I picked up speed. It's getting intense. I stopped kissing Luna and just buried my face in her neck.

She whimpered. "Aimee... I'm s-scared."

I moaned. How can she say something so innocent like that?

"D-don't be, baby girl. Just let it out."

I felt her grip on my hand tighten. Then, she stiffened. I felt something warm gush out of her.

The realization of what she just did made my hips go on overdrive. I shuddered.

I saw stars and then... darkness.

_I love you, Luna. And now you're mine._


	13. Another Letter

**Luna:**

It's cold. And I could feel goosebumps all over my body.

I curled up and sighed. I don't know why I feel so relaxed. And... happy.

Then I felt someone stir behind me.

_Oh no, she slipped into bed with me again?_

I was about to face Aimee when she wrapped her arms around me.

My blood ran cold.

I could feel her b-brea... she's naked!

Then, memories of what happened last night came back to me.

_Aimee stopped kissing me and just buried her face in my neck._

_I whimpered. I could feel something washing over me. It's overwhelming.. I've never felt it before._

_"Aimee... I'm s-scared."_

_Aimee squeezed my hand and bit my earlobe._

_"D-don't be, baby girl. Just let it out."_

_Hearing her say that... I arched my back as intense pleasure bolted out from my center and into my toes. Pure delight filled my body... and I.._

That woke me up real quick.

"Good morning baby." Aimee mumbled.

I screamed and jumped out, taking the sheets with me. I wrapped myself with it.

As soon as I saw her... exposed body, I regretted getting up.

"Cover yourself, Aimee." God!

I looked away.

"Oh come on, you already saw it last night." She chuckled as she made happy stretching noises; completely at ease with her nudity.

When I looked back at her, she was looking at me and smiling so wide it must have hurt her face.

"I can't believe it. Last night, you were... amazing."

I blushed and didn't say anything.

"I'm just so happy. Finally, we bonded." Then she looked at the ceiling dreamily.

I hurriedly went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

True enough, the earing that magically 'appeared' changed color. It was now golden.

_Oh no._

Now, guilt is eating me up.

_Why did I sleep with her? Aimee is like my bestfriend now._

_I took advantage of her kindness._

But still, before I fell asleep last night, I could feel how... real it was.

It's like all my love for Shannon had been temporarily requited. -In Aimee's loving arms.

I shook my head and showered.

_Now my life has become another step complicated._

I entered the kitchen and saw Aimee cooking and singing.

I can't help but laugh when I saw her twerking.

_Really Aimee?_

"That's cute." I said.

Aimee turned around and smiled at me.

Slowly, she walked towards me while keeping eye contact.

"So you think my butt is cute?" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Get over yourself Aimee."

She laughed and put her hands on my hips.

"You're beautiful." She drew me closer to her.

"I know." I giggled.

Aimee laughed along with me. "You need to get over yourself Luna."

I was about to say something when Aimee suddenly placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

Then, she hugged me.

"I love you." She whispered on my ear.

_What am I supposed to say now?_

"I'm not expecting you to say it back, now that I know. But I'd still be waiting for the day you will fall for me."

We were interrupted when Nye came scampering into the kitchen.

Aimee broke from the hug to pick Nye up.

"Hey there little guy. You missed me?"  I asked then kissed his head.

He just barked and looked cute.

"My ladies, school will start in exactly 14 minutes and 34 seconds." Eve reminded from the doorway.

"What? Already? But I haven't prepared our lunch yet."

"That's okay. We can eat at the cafeteria. Now eat your breakfast." I said.

Aimee laughed. "Yes maa'm."

I'm actually starving. I haven't eaten since last night when...

A warm blush crept up to my face when I remembered what happened last night.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Aimee grinned.

"Shut up!"

**School:**

If looks could kill, I'd be sooooo dead.

Ever since I entered the school gate this morning, I've been receiving glares and dirty looks from my schoolmates.1

I wonder why.

"Hey Luna, I have to grab something from my locker. You can go on if you want." Aimee said.

It's almost lunch time and we were supposed to 'eat' at the cafeteria.

"No, I'll go with you." I said.

I haven't seen Shannon at all this morning.

I felt a pang of guilt run through me. She saw Aimee kiss me yesterday. Now she will think I'm a liar.

My chance with her, even though small,  is royally screwed. I sighed.

"What are you thinking of, Luna?" Aimee asked me.

"Nothing, really. I was just... thinking."

Aimee grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking.

"Were you thinking about me?" She grinned.

I punched her shoulder _lightly._  And there's the glares again. We were being stared at by some students.

I ignored them.

"Ouch! That hurt."

I just laughed and said, "It was supposed to."

I walked towards my locker and opened it.

_Hmmm... A letter. How unusual. I hope it's a love letter._

I opened it and... What the hell?!

_Luna,_

_Stay away from her or else..._

_X(_

I was interrupted when I heard Aimee scream.

"Aimee!"

I slammed my locker and found her... buried underneath a mountain of rubish.

Letters, notes, pictures...

Great! She gets love letters and I get death threats. Just great!8

"Luna, help me!" I rolled my eyes and helped her up.

"We need to report this to someone." I said.

She just laughed. "No need. They're just letters. They're harmless."

I handed her the letter I got.

As she read it, her jaw clenched and her face got grim.

I've never seen her like this before. She hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."


	14. Complicated

**Aimee:**

I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure.

Oh yeah! I'm walking on sunshine... Whoooh.  I'm walking on sunshine..

And don't it feel good! Oh yes.

_It really felt good!! *wink*_

I'm sitting with Luna here at the cafeteria and I keep trying to feed her.

Trying being the key word here.

"Come on Luna, here say 'aaah'." I said then put the chip closer to her mouth. Yes, we're eating chips for lunch. Food here taste's that bad.

Luna turned her head away. "Stop it Aimee."

I pouted and ate the damn chip myself. Luna's a little quiet this morning. Well, she's always quiet, but more so this time.

_Maybe I tired her out last night?_

I grinned thinking about it. Still, I can't believe that I passed out!

_Two months of abstinence will do that to you._

Tierrans are sexual beings. Boy how we love sex. Humans, however, are a  _little_  harder to bed even though they secretly love sex too. -Not that I tried to bed others! I love Luna.

I'm just so happy.

"Aimee, stop smiling like that. You look like a crazy person."

I kissed her cheek lovingly and whipered, "I am crazy. Crazy for you..."

Luna blushed. I love making her blush.

"Stop it, Aimee."

I just smiled and continued eating. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the earing on Luna. It changed color.

That made my heart swell in pride even more. Luna and I... We're going to have a baby.

I giggled, thinking that Luna is basically pregnant.

And of course, the bell chose to ruin the moment.

I groaned. I'm still hungry.

"Come on Aimee, let's go to class." Luna said.

I grabbed her hand and together, we went to our next class.

I felt Aimee's hand wriggling to be let go, but I didn't.

I won't ever let it go.

Well, until we enter the classroom, that is.

She sat gracefully. Then she put her notebook on her desk gracefully.

She licked her lips gracefully.

Oh, now I'm starting to sound stupid.

I shook my head and sat beside her.

_Blah, blah, blah..._

I couldn't really understand the teacher. I was just looking at Luna.

She keeps staring at the empty desk in front of her.

I sighed. That's Shannon's desk.

I knew I didn't have a chance the moment I saw them together.

Not because Shannon's prettier than me.  _Hell no!_

Or because I knew instantly that Luna is in love with her.

It's because I felt that Shannon likes Luna too. Luna is just too dense to notice the looks, glances, and the smiles.

 

I frowned for the first time.

"Miss Parker. Would like to solve this problem?" The teacher asked me, finally noticing my unattentiveness.

"No." I replied.

His brows furrowed. "Well, I'm telling you now. Solve it." I sighed.

Good thing it's Math.

Planets may have different concepts about things, but Math is constant. That's what I've learned.

I stood up and looked at the board.

The bastard gave me a hard one. Well, when I looked at him, he was grinning.

He must have thought that he can shame me with a math equation.

Tsk tsk.. Too bad. Tierrans are Mathletes.

I grabbed the chalk and solved. Before he knew it I was back on my seat.

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Well, what can I say? I'm just too perfect.

"Uhhh... Well, that wasn't the equation I wanted you to solve Aimee. Pay attention next time." He said but then he left me alone and copied the whole blackboard.

"That was his thesis for his Doctorates degree." I hear Luna whisper to me.

Man, how come I din't know that?

I just shrugged.

"Aimee? Can we talk later?" Luna suddenly asked quietly.

It's our last period and also my favorite. Biology.

"Sure, we can talk at your room." I grinned and winked at her.

And she pinched my arm. That hurt!

"Pervert. I mean let talk at the greenhouse."

Hmmmm... What about?

"Okay." She smiled at me and looked away. She's in deep concentration or thinking... Whatever.

Doesn't she get tired of thinking? When will she just feel instead?

And with that, the bell rang. Time flies when you're with the one you love.

We entered the greenhouse. It's where we first met. I can still remember her shocked face that day.

Then, she led me towards these white flowers. They're gorgeous! There are many flowers here but these seem to stand out.

"Aimee, do you know what these flowers are?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"These are called lilies. Aren't they beautiful?"

I smiled at the way her eyes light up with pride.

"I personally planted them here. I tended them, watered them everyday." She continued.

"I planted them the day I met Shannon. And they are the symbol of my love for her."

My smile slowly fell.

She looked at me and smiled weakly. "Even if nothing comes out of my love for her, I just want to stay here... On earth and tend to these lilies." Then she slowly took her earing off.

I think I know where this is going. My heart is starting to ache and my breath feels like being cut off.

"So I'm sorry, Aimee." Luna said. She looked at me and hung her head.

Then she handed me her earing.

I look at it sadly in my hands. The earing... The symbol of our binding.

With this, I can have a child but...

"Aimee?"

I was on the process of removing my own earing.

Then, I looked at both. These little things mean more than anything on our world.

But I guess Luna is more important. She is my world.

"You still don't understand anything, Luna." I said.

I looked at her straight in the eye and threw the earings somewhere at my back. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

I slowly walked towards her.

"I don't care about anything else but you. I'll stay here forever as long as you're with me." I slipped my arms around her drew her closer until our faces are merely an inch apart.

"So you better get ready. 'Cause I'm gonn'a win you're heart with the power of my love." Then I pressed my lips against hers.

Tenderly; full of love.


	15. Questions

**Luna:**

It broke my heart, you know. Seeing Aimee look like that. But I had to do it. I couldn't lead her on. I couldn't let her think that I'd change my mind after that perfect, wonderful, and passionate night. Now, I have to live with the guilt.

Why did I have to break the heart of someone who I didn't deserve? She's perfect... She could have anyone she ever wanted. And yet, she fell for me; a socially awkward and gun shy girl. Oh god, you must have a perfectly good explanation for all of this. Because all I'm doing now is hurting a person that cares for me.

But then, the thought of Aimee leaving makes me feel scared. Could I live everyday knowing that I wouldn't see her brilliant smile? But she promised me she wouldn't leave. As selfish as this may sound, I'm gonn'a hold on to that promise.

I sit down on the bed and hug my knees. Looking out the window I could see that the skies are becoming gray now. I hope it's going to rain. We all have our thing. I know some hate it when it's raining but there's something comforting about the sound of raindrops.

"Luna, what are you thinking about?" Aimee asked, sitting beside me.

I hugged my knees tighter. "Nothing. I just love it when it's raining." I could hear her laughing a bit.

"You're weird." But then she got behind me and wrapped me in her arms. "But I like you're weirdness. It makes you... you."

Long silence.

"Aimee, tell me something about you that no one else knows."

"Hmmmm... Well, ever since I arrived here on Earth, I've grown to like country music." What?

I looked over my shoulder. "You're kidding, right?"

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "It's true. Your turn. Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

That got me thinking.

"I like your cooking." Aimee hugged me tighter and laughed again.

"That's wonderful baby, but I already know that."

I pouted and didn't say anything for a while.

"Aimee?" I asked.

She nuzzled my neck. "Hmmmm?"

"How is life back at your planet?" I asked.

She thought for a moment.

"Well, its pretty peaceful. Aside from that time of the month when we are in heat. Then, you'll see women arguing for no reason just to have the best make up sex. Or just sex, for that matter." I rolled my eyes.

"It's pretty typical of you to describe you're kind's sex life first." She giggled at that.

"We don't have a sun." She blurted out.

"Really? But why?" I asked. So that explains Aimee's milky white complexion.

"Our sun burned out years ago. Good thing the blackhole didn't suck our planet in." She explained. "But we do have many moons. And then there's the stars. You can literally see thousands of stars day by day. It' s beautiful."

"Tierre sounds awesome. How many galaxies away is it from Earth?"

"Exactly four. And our planet is the biggest in our galaxy." She replied.

Wow. Aimee lives so far.

"You know, you never told me how old are you. I'm guessing you're about... seventeen, right?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "Actually, I'm ten years old."

My mouth went agape and I looked at her incredulously.

 

She's ten? Then that would make me a...

"Aimee! You made me a freaking pedophile!" I can't believe I slept with a ten year-old girl! Now I'm feeling old.

She burst out laughing. I glared at her and she still wouldn't stop.

"What's so funny?!"

She looked at me and started to calm down slowly. Now, she's just giggling.

"Oh Luna, you are too cute! I'm ten years old, but that's in Tierran years!" I pouted. She never clarified it.

"Then, how old are you in Earthling years?"

"Based on my calculations, I would be about... forty-nine." She said with a straight face.

I was in shock. Now I don't even know if it's better or worse. Oh my god, I slept with a forty-nine year-old woman!

I just stared at her with my mouth slightly open.

Then, she started laughing again. Harder than ever. "Nxhsusika, Luna! I can't believe you fell for that!" Then she fell back into the bed and continued laughing. At my expense.

I turned around and glared at her. What a total bitch!

I slapped her arm.

"Hey, that hurt!" She pouted.

"It was supposed to." How dare she make fun of me?

She looked at me for a second, then started giggling again. It was beautiful.

I sighed and laid down next to her. "You're mean."

"Awwww." She pulled me closer in a hug and I buried my face in her chest. "I'm sorry baby." Then she kissed my forehead.

I listened to her heartbeat. Is it supposed to be this fast?

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Thud. Thud...

Then, the sound started to fade away; as with everything else and I started to fall asleep.

Before I could slip into dreamland, I heard Aimee say something. Then I felt soft lips touching my own. I wanted to wake up, but I was too far gone.

 

**Aimee:**

I watched as Luna slept in my arms. She's so beautiful. I could never get enough of her.

Unwillingly, my mind traveled to our conversation in the greenhouse earlier this afternoon.

I sighed. The earrings. I can't believe I threw them away. Now, I almost regret what I have done. Almost.

But I know Luna is worth it. She's always worth it.

I felt her stir in my arms. I hummed some country music to calm her and almost burst out laughing again when her face scrunched up.

She's so cute. Then, I remembered something.

My mom would want me to call.

Reluctantly, I started to pull away from Luna but she clung to me and pouted in her sleep.

I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back, love." I whispered.

Slowly, her grip on me loosened and I was able to get out of the room.

I looked for Eve and found her making dinner.

"Eve." I called to get her attention.

"Yes Mistress Aimee?"

 

"I want you to call my mom." I sat down on the kitchen chair and waited.

"As you wish. Contacting..."

A seconds later, my mom's comforting voice filled the room.

 

"Aimee?"

"Mom! I missed you."

"Awww baby. I missed you too. Have you been eating well? And before you answer that, I mean food Aimee."23

I snickered. Mom knows me too well.

"Yes mommy. Earth is great! You'll like it here. Did you know that Earthlings actually have platonic relationships? Can you imagine that mom?"

Mom laughed. "What? How did you know that?"

"Because I'm currently in on one." I replied simply.

My mom didn't reply for a bit.

"Mom?"

"Oh baby, did you find her already? I'm so proud of you. You're all grown up now." I could hear her sniffle.

"Mom, don't cry. And yes, I found her. She's everything I dreamed of, mom. You know, she gives me a weird feeling everytime we're together. It's like my stomach does flips and then my heart races. Mommy, is this normal?"

"Yes baby. So, when are you going back here? I want to see her. And I want to have grandchildren already. Should I plan the wedding now?"

I smiled sadly. "Mom, it's gonn'a take a while more. She's just getting used to the fact that I am not her kind."

"Well, I'd still be waiting. Please hurry back. Your mother is getting impatient. She needs her successor."

At the mention of my mother, I gritted my teeth.

"Of course. That's all she cares for." I said coldly.

"Baby, don't be like that. Please. Your mother cares for you too. She just... have other ways to show it."

"Why do you keep defending her, mom? She had treated both of us coldly. All my life, she didn't even give me a single embrace!"

My mom sighed. "Someday, you'll understand baby. But now, promise me you'll take care of yourself and your wife. And hurry back okay?"

"Alright mom. You should hang up. I know you're busy."

"Okay baby. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

"And please baby, when your mother contacts you, answer her."

Then, the line went dead. I sighed.

My other mother, Nadia, is a very hard woman to love. She is the exact opposite of my mom, Gia. Mommy is the warmest person on Tierre.

Ever since I was little, I've been hearing stories of how my mother went to Earth. When she returned, she became cold and indifferent. Some said that she fell in love and got rejected. Others said that she was just rebelling.

I don't know why my parents fell in love with each other. Or if they ever loved one another. All I know is that they married.

I'll never be like my mother. I'll make sure my child is loved and have two caring parents. Someday, all my dreams will come true. I just have to be patient.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

_Who could that be?_

I got up and Nye came scampering beside me.

When I opened the door, familiar brown eyes greeted me. It kind'a reminded me of Luna for a while.

But then I saw the whole face of the person.  It couldn't be denied.

I smiled. "Hello. You must be Mrs. Simons. Please, do come in. You''re daughter is still sleeping."

I didn't see the shock on her her face before but when I saw tears on the corners of her eyes, my brows furrowed in concern.

"Mrs. Simons?"

She was still looking at me with wide, teary eyes.

Then, she uttered a word that made me froze.

"Nadia."


	16. Mrs. Simons

 

**Aimee:**

Before I could react further, Mrs. Simons fell forward. I instantly caught her.

_She fainted!_

Well, of course she did.

I carried her to the couch and laid her there. Luna might probably think that I murdered her mom or something. I coudn't help but panic.

What do you do when someone faints?

Slap her?

_No, this is my mother-in-law. Luna would be pissed._

Throw water at her face?

_That would still be rude!_

Hmmm... Kiss her?

_This isn't Cinderella or Little Red Riding Hood where you have to kiss someone awake!_

Shut up! I'm thinking.

_Well, that's new._

Why am I talking with myself?

_Because you're a crazy, gorgeous girl._

I gave up and just fanned Mrs. Simon's face with my hands. Luna will kill me if she see's her mom like this.

Slowly, Mrs. Simon's eyes began to open. Thank Mer!

"Mrs. Simons! Are you okay? Wait here. Let me get you some water."

I hurriedly got up and went to the kitchen to get some cold water.

When I returned, Mrs. Simons was already sitting up and gently shaking her head. I handed her the glass.

"Here Mrs. Simons, drink this. I'm really sorry I startled you. I didn't mean to."

Mrs. Simons then put her glass on the table with grace. Now I know where Luna got her naturally occuring grace.

"It's okay." she finally spoke with a shaky voice. "You just look like... someone I knew. A long time ago."

My brows knitted again. This woman knows my Mother.

_So mother did go to Earth._

"And by the way. Call me Emma. Mrs. Simons make me sound old." She grinned.

I smiled back. "Of course, Emma. My name is Aimee." Then, I shook her hand briefly.

After a brief silence, I just had the urge to ask.

"Uhm... Emma, the name you mentioned before. It's of my Mother's. Were you by any chance acquainted?" the moment I asked that, Emma's face visibly paled.

"Your mother... is Nadia? Nadia Vernoia?" I nodded.

A tear fell from her eyes. What's wrong?

"Emma, are you alright?" Suddenly she pulled me into an embrace.

"I can't believe it. You look so much like her, it's amazing." she muttered. She then let go of me. "I'm sorry if I hugged you out of the blue. You just... remind me of her. I miss her terribly."

I'm still confused. "So you knew my mother? How?"

"I knew her when I was about 18. Your mother was a lovely woman." She sighed. "How is she?"

"She is well. And so is my other mother Gia." Emma's smile faded.

"So, she did marry. I never thought she'd do that after everything that happened." Then Emma let out a sigh.

That got my attention. "Why? What happened?"

"How come Nadia didn't tell you before?" She shook her head. She seems fond of doing that. "I would tell you, but it's not my story to tell. I'd like Nadia to tell you herself."

I nodded respectfully. "I understand, Emma."

Then, she looked at me and smiled a bit.

"How is Tierre?"

My eyes widened. "You know!" I heard her chuckle a bit.

"Of course I know. Your mother told me everything. How and why she came here. And I guess you came here for the same reason, didn't you?" I nodded sheepishly.

"And I'm guessing that THAT reason now is my daughter, right?" I blushed and again, nodded. "So, are you asking for my daughter's hand?"

_My brows knotted. What would I do with Luna's hand?_

Emma must have noticed my confusion and laughed softly. "I mean, do you want to marry my daughter, Aimee?"

_Oh, that's what she meant. Stupid Earthling idioms._

"Yes. And I'm willing to give you a sizeable amount of dowry, Emma."

She laughed again. "You are so much like your mother. Aimee," she started. "I love my daughter. And no wealth on Earth... -and Tierre, will ever tempt me into ruining her hapiness." She smiled tenderly. "You do love my daughter, don't you?"

I held her hands within my own. "Emma, I love your daughter so much. You know Tierrans and how much they love."

She nodded sadly, then smiled. "So, no need to call me Emma. Just call me Mom now." she instructed. "Since you and my daughter are now together."

I fidgeted. "Well, that's kind of the problem. Your daughter... doesn't exactly like me... that way." my voice faltering as I speak.

"But why?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"She's... asexual?" Emma looked at me with a say-what-now? look. I grinned.

"Well, she does likes me... but she's... in love with someone else." There, I said it. May truth set me free.

Emma thought for a moment. "But something already happened to you two right?" I blushed. Talk about straightforward.

"What do you mean?" She grinned.

"Aimee, I was born at day but it wasn't yesterday. Now tell me." I looked down and nodded.

"Hey now... do you want to play a prank?" she asked with a mischievous glint on her eyes.

 

**Luna:**

I was awoken when I heard lightning crash loudly. I took a glance outside.

_It's really raining cats and dogs out there. I love it._

I felt around the bed. "Aimee?" I weakly called. God, how long had I been asleep?

"I'm here baby." someone said from behind me.

I faced Aimee and smiled. "Hi there."

She grinned and pulled me closer to her. "Hi."

"How long had I been asleep?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. She giggled and kissed the top of my head. "Too long."

I smiled and snuggled closer to her. "You're so warm."

"Are you feeling cold?" she asked. I nodded.

She hugged me tighter and caressed my back with her hand. I noticed that her hand slowly slipped inside my shirt and caressed the soft skin inside. I shivered.

"S-stop that." I mumbled.

She purred. Oh goood. Now it's getting hot in here.

"No." I looked up at her suddenly. I couldn't really reply because I found out that a pair of soft lips are on my own.

My eyes widened in surprise. I wanted to stop her, push her away, but I couldn't. Slowly, my eyes closed and I melted into her.

Her small tongue darted into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan into her. I shyly met it with my own and I felt her hands on my side, slowly rubbing my sides. Then, her hands were on my back caressing the skin again. She deepened our kiss. Surprisingly, I like how she tastes... sweet and minty. My eyes widened when she gently sucked my tongue. Now, I'm pretty sure I'm dripping down there.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A sudden shrill voice made me pull away from Aimee.

There, I saw my mom on the doorway; hands on her waist and wearing a menacing expression.

Oh my god. That'll cool you off like a cold, cold shower.


	17. Casual Night

**_Luna:_ **

"Mom... I- I can explain." I said while hurriedly getting out of bed. I can feel the sweat running down my face already.

"Shit." Aimee muttered, jumping out to the other side of the bed. She looked scared beyond words and I knew I looked even scared than her.

My mom glared at me. "Shut up young lady! We will talk about this later." Then she turned to Aimee. "And you! How dare you turn my daughter into a lesbian!"

Now, Aimee's face visibly paled. "Maa'm, I-"

"Don't you maa'm me! Get out!" My mom bellowed.

Surprisingly, Aimee stood unmoved or unfazed by my mom's display of anger. "Maa'm, I love your daughter. And I'd be willing to marry her in any church on Earth."

My jaw was officialy unhinged.

"Why you-!" Suddenly, my mom started to walk towards Aimee. I almost got a heart attack. I didn't think of anything else but jump to the other side of the bed and put Aimee behind me.

"Mom no! Please don't hurt her. It's all my fault." I started to cry.

"I can't believe you're like this." Mom looked disgusted and disappointed. "You've disappointed me."

I hung my head. "I know mom. I'm sorry." Tears now streaming freely down my face.

Then, I heard a muffled giggle behind me.

How could she laugh at a time like this?

And then another one. This time, it turned into full blown laughs. I turned to look at her. Aimee was laughing so hard, she's starting to cry. What surprised me more, is that Mom started to laugh too. I looked at Mom, then Aimee. Then mom, then Aimee. Mom, Aimee.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Great! Now they're both lunatics

"That was awesome! You should have seen your face Luna!" Aimee said while holding her tummy.

"It was so worth it daughter-in-law." Mom chimed in.

Wait... It can't be, can it?

"Don't tell me you two... planned this?" I asked, my ears getting warm.

My mom walked towards me and hugged me. "Sorry baby, it was just too good an opportunity to pass. It was all my fault."

My jaw clenched.

_So... the kiss. It was just a distraction? But I was so into it! God damn you Aimee!_

I looked at Aimee. "Did you agree on this?"

She stopped laughing and nodded sheepishly. At that moment, I so wanted to slap Aimee. So I did.

*slapping sound*

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Aimee's eyes went wide in disbelief and her hand shot to her cheek.

"Don't talk to me again." I said then walked out.

I went down the stairs and plopped into the couch. Nye immediately rested himself on my lap.

"You know, your other master is being a pain in the butt. I hate her." I said while stroking his soft, synthetic fur.

Then, I heard the two bit-... witches going down the stairs laughing.

"Don't worry mom, I'll talk to her." I heard Aimee said.

What is she doing calling other people's mom 'Mom'?

Then, I felt warm, minty breath on my ear. "Luna, are you still mad?"

 

I didn't reply.

"Come on, Luna. I'm sorry." She said while nuzzling my neck.

Good god. Did she make it her sole mission to turn me on every other second?1

When I still didn't reply, she took a seat beside me and continued nuzzling my neck, placing kisses and soft bites on the tender flesh.

_Just a little more and-..._

"Luna, please forgive me." Then she licked my earlobe. After I gently removed Nye from my lap and shot up from my seat faster than a bullet, I went to the window to pace. -And to calm my raging hormones.

Does sleeping with Tierrans make people nymphomaniacs?

Then, I felt arms snaking around my waist; engulfing me into an embrace. "Luna, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to... suck up to your mom so that she would like me."

I sighed. "You know Aimee, your sucking up will be useless if I started to hate you." I finally responded. "You should impress the daughter first before the mother. That's kind'a the rule here on Earth."

I heard her chuckle. "But weren't you impressed last night?" She said in a low, husky voice. "I could've sworn you were."

I felt my face heating up. "Shut up."

She giggled again. "Say that you forgive me and that you love me."

What? That easily? No way!

I shook my head no.

"Say it or I'll make you scream it." Still, I declined.

"Suit yourself."

Her hand started to crawl lower, gently stroking my slightly exposed navel. I gulped. "Say it." I heard her whisper.

Then she began to resume her task of placing butterfly kisses on my neck. I groaned when she bit my neck and sucked it.

_That's definitely going to be a hickey._

"Aimee!" I warned in a low voice but she just giggled.

Then, her hands crawled lower. My eyes shot wide open in alarm. Just as she was about to cup my... you-know-what, I gasped. "I give up! I'll say it." Then she let me turn around.

"I-... I forgive you Aimee." When I looked up, her eyebrow slightly raised.

Did she expect me to-...? But that's so unfair!

I sighed. "I l-love you."

I expected her to grin like a cheshire cat, but she actually smiled. Genuinely. It's... cute. She's cute.

She leaned in and for a second, I thought she was going to kiss me. "I love you too." She whispered with a wink.

When she was about to actually kiss me, Mom called from the kitchen. "Hey lovebirds, dinner's ready!"3

Aimee sighed and just pecked me on my lips. "In laws..." I heard her mutter.

I giggled and pulled her towards the kitchen. I saw my mom and Eve setting the table. That's odd. When I first saw Eve, I nearly went screaming to the mountains. Maybe mom had seen robots in her job before.1

I smiled. I'm going to enjoy this dinner.

.

**After a few moments:**

I take back what I said. I hate this dinner!

My mom and Aimee's laughter resonated inside the whole house.

 

"And you know what? She hates taking a bath when she was younger. When it was bath time, she'd run away and let me chase her around the whole house. -Wearing nothing but a smile!"

Aimee burst into laughter. I gritted my teeth and blushed for the umpteenth time.

"Mom!' I protested. "Please stop telling those incredulous lies." I pouted. Mom just laughed again.

Aimee giggled beside me. "Awww. Don't be embarrassed baby." Then she kissed my cheek. "You're adorable."

"You two look good together." Mom suddenly said.

"Of course mom. I'm good looking, Luna's good looking. We're a perfect match." Then, she grinned.

I raised my brow. "Aimee, you're too modest."

"But of course, my love." Then she brought my hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Okay, tone down the sweetness a bit. We'll be mobbed by ants." Mom said, grinning. "When are you two going to get married?"

If I was drinking that time, I could"ve spurted it on the whole table. "What?!"

Aimee stroked my back as if to calm me. "Relax, Luna. I just asked for your Mom's permission. She said yes." Then, she beamed.

I looked at mom. "Mom? You don't even know Aimee that much."

"I know her enough." Mom smiled.

"See Luna? Let's just get married." Aimee suggested.

I sighed and buried my face on my hands.

.

.

"I just didn't get it! Why did he go away?" I rolled my eyes at Aimee's statement.

I wiped my face with face towel before answering from the bathroom. "Because he was letting her go." I appeared from my bathroom and saw Aimee sprawled on my bed. She had to sleep here because my mom occupied the guestroom. She had been sleeping here for the past few days anyways.1

"I still don't get it. He loves her. Why did he let her go?" She said with a confused expression.

"Because as you said, he loves her. He's willing to go for her to be happy." I sat down on the edge of the bed and dried my hair.

Aimee pouted. "I still think he's stupid. And a coward."

I took a deep breath and didn't reply to the most stubborn person on Earth. We were discussing the movie that we watched earlier. And Aimee still couldn't get over it.

I watched as Aimee got out of bed to get the hairbrush on the dresser. Then she sat behind me and began combing my hair. I cooed.

I love it when someone combs my hair for me.

"You know, I like your mom. She'd make a very good grandmother." I chuckled. I know mom wouldn't like someone calling her 'Grandma'.

"Mom wouldn't like to be called 'Grandma'." Aimee chuckled and kissed my exposed shoulder.

"I knew she wouldn't. She doesn't have any grandchildren yet."

I arched my brow after I faced her. "Aimee, you know you and I... it's never gonn'a happen." I said with a soft, sympathetic voice.

"I know. I'm just... hoping, you know." Aimee said, smiling.

I caressed her cheek with my hand. "It's not that you're not... adequate. In fact, you're perfect." She smiled and put her hand on top of mine. "I know."

I giggled. "Go to sleep."

.

.

.

"Hey Luna?" I heard Aimee say.

"Hmmmm?"

"I can't sleep."

"I don't care."

.

.

.

"Luna?"

"What?" I asked, a little bit irritated. Hello? It's already so late.

"Can I ask a favor?"

When I didn't reply, she continued.

"I ask this in a very non-sexual way. Uhm, can you rub my tummy?"

I faced her in a haste. "What?"

If it isn't so dark, I could've sworn she was blushing. "It's just... it helps me sleep."

I looked at her for a second and decided it wouldn't hurt.

She got on her back and I started rubbing her tummy over her shirt.

"Uh, Luna?" I groaned.

"What is it now?"

"Can you like, do it under the shirt?"

I muttered 'Spoiled brat' under my breath before I complied. She just giggled.

Her stomach is just... smooth and taut. And very creamy in texture. After a while, I observed her breathing became even.

_So it's really effective._

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at Aimee intently.

Her long lashes and high cheekbones fit her heart-shaped face perfectly. With her nose just in the right angle, she resembled an angel more than anything. Then there's her lips... I swallowed hard. I never really understood why people refered to some lips as 'kissable'. I mean, are there some lips that can't be kissed? Now, I know. Her lips have this natural pink tint and shape that just begs for a kiss.

_Oh my god. I'm lusting after my bestfriend!_

I got on my back immediately. But then, I made a mistake of glancing over at Aimee again. I couldn't resist the urge.

I leaned in and kissed her ever so softly.

_Don't ever leave me Aimee... I can't take it if I lose you._


	18. Mountains

Luna:

I woke up not finding Aimee by my side.

That's weird. She's usually cuddled up to me every morning.

Hmmm... The house feels much quieter than usual. I wonder where Aimee went.

I shrugged and went to the bathroom. After a while, I still detected no movement in the house.

"Aimee?"

No answer.

I went downstairs and looked for Eve and Nye.

Nothing.

Where is everyone?

My eyes picked up on the sight of a small piece of paper on the kitchen table.

Grocery list?

I cautiously approached the paper, feeling like it's going to bite me on one wrong move. I swallowed hard and ignored the foreboding feeling of doom.

To Luna,  
By the time you're reading this letter, I'm already at my home planet...

Oh no...

Please know that coming to this decision had been extremely hard and-...

I fought hard to contain my tears but it just keeps falling down freely.

She's gone... Aimee's gone...

I slumped down on the floor and sobbed harder.  
.

She's really gone. 

.

"Luna... Luna!" I 'm so pathetic, I can still hear her voice.

"Luna!" Then I felt someone shaking me awake.

I bolted out of bed and found Aimee staring at me concerned. 

"Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep." I didn't say anything and just pulled her body close to mine.

"I was so scared. You left." She pulled away, confused.

"No I didn't. I just woke up." I shook my head and buried my head in her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

After a while, she asked, "Are you alright now?" I nodded. Aimee kissed the top of my head. "I love you. I won't leave. Ever." That got me smiling. 

When we got down, Mom was already setting up the table. "Good morning Lovebirds!" She greeted.

I blushed.

"Good morning Mom." Aimee replied while I rolled my eyes.

"What's for breakfast mom?" I asked after I sat down on the kitchen chair. 

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon."  
Aimee grinned when she heard bacon. I swear, for a nearly vegetarian alien, she sure loves bacon.

"Mom, your pan... pancake?" She looked at me for confirmation. I smiled and nodded. "Mom, your pancakes look delish. Can't wait to eat."

Mom beamed. She likes it when people compliment her cooking. "Well dig in, Aimee. It's nice to know that you appreciate my efforts." She said while looking at me and arching an eyebrow. I grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Thanks for the breakfast mom."

Aimee put a glass of orange juice in front of me and sat down to eat. After a while, it felt like a normal family breakfast. Only I often caught mom stealing glances at Aimee, keenly observing her. Weird.

"Mom, we're leaving! Bye."

Mom waved us off and closed the door.

"I really like your Mom, Luna. She's so cool. Imagine, giving me her secret recipe for pancakes. I'm going to try it tomorrow." She excitedly said.

I laughed and pulled her along. "Shut up about my mom. She adores you too, you know."

"Yes. Everyone loves me." I rolled my eyes.

While we walked along the hallway, my eyes started to search for her; Shannon. I missed her terribly. 9

Aimee and I started opening our lockers which were not that far away from each other. I got a feeling that I was going to recieve hate letters again today.

And I was so right.  
It seemed I was on everyone's shit list. I took all the garbage and threw in inside my bag. I'm going to burn these later. Then I checked on Aimee. I couldn't see her face because it was concealed with her locker, but I can see her shoving papers on a garbage bag.

Life's so unfair.

Then, I spotted something on her other hand.

"Aimee, is that what I think it is?"

She shut her locker and faced me. "What, this?" She asked, waving the panties in front of my face.

My jaw dropped. "Get that out of my face! Who gave that to you?"

She knitted her brows and tried to search the panty for any name but I ripped it out of her hand and shoved it inside the garbage bag. "Nevermind. We are going to burn these later, do you hear me?" She can only nod.

We went on our first subject. Shannon got English with me. I sat down and patiently waited for her to arrive. My hands were sweating and I was nervous.

Then, the bell rang. Shannon still didn't arrive. I got worried. When I thought that she wouldn't come, she burst through the door mumbling some apology to the teacher.

On her way to her regular seat, we had eye contact but she looked away; as if burned or something. I hung my head feeling tears springing on the corners of my eyes. I was ready to cry, but I felt someone hold my hand. I looked over at Aimee. She was looking at the front, but I saw her smile. I sighed.

Everything's gonn'a be okay.

But what if Shannon got disgusted by you? or worse... She may not talk to you anymore?

I felt more depressed. I can't lose Shannon. That would be like losing the sole purpose of my heart. I can't...

All through the class, I was staring at Shannon's back like some creepy stalker. Maybe she noticed it, maybe she didn't. But she sure ignored me.

When the bell rang for our next period, she bolted out of her seat and out of the room. I left my things and started to run, putting my hand in her shoulder and catching her in time.

"Shannon, please talk to me." I pleaded. She turned around with an unreadable expression. "What?"

I swallowed hard. "Why are you avoiding me?"

She looked away and mumbled 'nothing'.

"Is it because of what happened yesterday? Aimee and I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Luna. Stay away from me!" She yelled then started walking away. Some students stopped walking and turned their heads towards us.

I hung my head and ran towards the confort room, tears stinging the back of my eyes.

I found one of the empty stalls and sat on the bowl. I buried my head in my palms and cried my heart out. I never thought I'd get rejected that way. I got rejected even before I made the first move. Hard! What am I supposed to do now? Damn it!

My heart is breaking and there's nothing left to do but cry it out.

Suddenly, the door on my stall burst open and Aimee entered. She saw me crying and without another word, she wrapped me in her arms.

"Shhhh... I'm here. It's going to be alright, Luna. I love you, it's going to be alright..." I cried harder on her chest. Damn this pain.

"Aimee, take me away. Away from here... Let's just... go somewhere for a while." I said in a weak voice.

I felt her nod. She pulled away and wiped my tears. "I know just the place." 

.

"Aimee, where are we going?" I quietly asked while Aimee continued to pull me. I didn't know where we were headed but I knew we were going to skip school.

"Shhhhh... Just shut up and follow me."

When we reached the gate, we stealthily went past the guard (who was sleeping, by the way) and into the outside world.

"Now what?" I whispered, afraid that the guard might wake up or something. Aimee faced me. "Do you trust me?" I gulped. Last tine she asked that question, we ended up doing the nasty-nasty. Well, it wasn't really nasty but... you get the point. 

"Aimee, I think we should just go back..." Nervously, I looked around.

Aimee just grinned. "Too late for that now." Before I knew it, Aimee had wrapped her arms around me. A shudder went through my body as I closed my eyes. It's like being shocked with a very very low voltage. My heart started to beat faster. Is it because of the electricity that just went through my body?

"Baby, as much as I like this position, I have to tell you that we're here." Aimee suddenly said, amusement filling her voice.

I broke away and instantly felt the cold breeze and... fresh air. What I saw made my jaw drop on the ground. Figuratively.

"Aimee! Where... where are we?"

We were at the top of something high and green and full of lush plants, grasses, flowers... Are we on a hill? No, this is not a freaking hill. It's a mountain! And not just A mountain; it appears that we were on a mountain range, seeing so many mountains full of trees. In fact, I had never seen so many trees in my life!

I looked at Aimee questioningly but she just grinned. -That adorable, childish grin.

"Relax, it's completely safe here. And no need to worry about wolves or other dangerous animals. They don't exist here." Aimee said, walking around and picking up a flower. I looked at the plants around me. They were exotically beautiful, but I've never seen them before. A sudden chill crept up my spine.

"Aimee, d-did... did you... are we?" I asked the seemingly oblivious girl who grinned at me.

"Relax, we're not at my home planet. I would not take you away like that without your permission." Then she sat down on the large rock comfortably.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Then were are we?"

"We're in a large, undiscovered island somewhere between Indonesia and Philippines." 

Now this is just loony.

"Are you saying that we traveled almost half the Earth's circumference within a blink of an eye?" I snapped my finger for emphasis, "Just like that?" She nodded.

I whipped my phone up to check and nearly had a heart attack when it showed that I was supposed to be in the middle of the sea. -Somewhere between Indonesia and The Philippines. 

Aimee got up and snatched my phone away. "You must have forgotten that I am an extraterrestrial being and that I traveled almost a trillion light years just for you." I gulped and looked around me. Then I saw something in the corner of my eyes. Something odd.

I pointed to the duck-like, swan-like being drinking on the small river about 45 metres away, on the mountainside. It looked eerily familiar. "What is that Aimee?"

She just smirked. "This is Earth, you're human... tell me."

I wracked my brain for a name, trying really hard to think about the weird creature. Then it hit me.

"Whoah, is that... the-... a Dodo?" I asked Aimee who smiled at me. 

"Yes it is." My eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"I thought they were extinct!"

Aimee just chuckled beside me. "Luna, if we're standing on 1 000 acres of undiscovered land, how can you expect people to discover the remaining species of a two-feet tall Dodo?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"What are we doing here Aimee?" She just smiled and pulled my hand, dragging me near a cliff. Worry started bubbling out of my chest.

"Aimee, even though I'm really devastated right now, I don't think killing myself will solve anything."

She tilted her head and looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. Okay, that was stupid.

"DODOS EXIST!!!!!" Aimee suddenly shouted from the top of her lungs. I couldn't help but giggle when her voice echoed throughout the whole place, making it sound weird.

"Boy that felt good. I want you to do that too." She huffed.

"What, proclaim the existence of Dodos?" I giggled.

"No, silly. I want you to express your feelings by shouting it out loud."

Hmmmmm... I thought about it for a while, then...

"DODOS LOOK REALLY REALLY WEIRD!!" I heard Aimee giggle. "How was that?" I asked.

She smiled. "That wasn't exactly what I was thinking."

"Oh? Then what do you have in mind?"

She faced the mountains again and brought her hands up to the sides of her mouth.

"I LOVE YOU LUNAAA!!!" The sound was carried by the wind until it faded after a few seconds. The only sound to be heard now are the echos.

I couldn't help but feel... special. It made me warm inside. It... Somehow, Aimee's declaration of love gave me courage.

"See how it's done? Go on say that you love her... I don't mind." Then she smiled. I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

.

"I LOVE YOU SHANNON!!" I didn't even notice that I closed my eyes. I felt light headed and so unkempt. Like a bird suddenly released from it's cage. I felt something warm running down my cheeks and was surprised to feel wetness. I was crying? 

I turned to Aimee, seeing her look at me like I was the only girl in the world. In some ways, I was; considering we were the only ones on the deserted island. She made me feel loved and I... I couldn't help seeing her in a different light. She put her hands on my waist and drew me closer. Then she wiped my tears away.

"There's nothing more I want to do than to look forward into the future. The future where you and I get married, have kids, and spend every waking moment together. I want to serve you in every possible way and make you so happy you'll forget what sadness feels like. Luna, I look forward to the day that I'd teach our daughters how to flirt and how to get their own wives." I couldn't help but chuckle. 

Then, Aimee cupped my face in her hands and looked at me, right through my soul. "Luna, I know that you're in love with... her, but I'm begging you for a chance. A chance, Luna. A chance to let me make you happy. A chance to let me love you so much." My heart thundered in my chest, nearly giving me the assumption that it'll beat right out of my body. 

"Luna, will you be my girl?"

With tears running down my face, I nodded. I nodded and pulled her head down for a kiss.


	19. Dodos and Dildos

_**Aimee:** _

_**Just be happy and free so you can live life to the fullest.** _

_What a lame advice. A really really lame advice._

I felt Luna hold my hand tighter and lay her head on my shoulder while we were watching tv. Of course, we were not really watching. Just feeling each other.

_I figured that all you really need is love._

I smiled to myself. Now we are finally together.

I couldn't be any happier.

"You two are so lovey-dovey. It's irritating." Mom suddenly said from behind the couch.

I laughed. "I love your daughter, mom." Then I lovingly kissed Luna's head.

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to cuddle with." Luna said while I giggled.

"Oh? Who said that? I have two wonderful daughters to cuddle with." Then, mom wriggled herself into the space between Luna and I, forcing us apart.1

"Mom!" I protested.

Both mother and daughter laughed while I just pouted, instantly missing Luna and mine's body contact.

"Shush, adoptive daughter. I'm trying to watch the show."

I looked at Luna pointedly. Is she going to let her mother break us apart like that?

She just shrugged. Well, I guess I got my answer. I have an awesome girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

I smiled at the thought. Luna belongs to me now.

_In your face Shannon!_

 

I was smiling pretty smugly at that point. And my beautiful girlfriend saw me.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"She's just happy because she can finally sleep with you without being under any false pretenses." Mom chimed in.

"Emily!" My face heated up. "Please be a grown up for once!"

She scoffed. "I am a grown up."

"Then...-" I started.

"Act like one!" Luna continued, blushing adorably.

Mom just laughed and pulled us to her. Then she kissed both of our heads. "Guys, I adore you two. But please don't finish each other's sentence. It's creepy."

"You act like you had never been in love. Yet, you are married. Outgrown it already?" I asked.

Mom just stared at the tv blankly. Then she turned towards us to give us a sad smile that puzzled both Luna and I.

"I had been in love. Madly so. I had made bad decisions that I regretted. But now, I am married to the most wonderful man on this planet who gave me the most beautiful daughter." Then she looked at Luna tenderly. "I couldn't ask for more."

I smiled at the both of them but can't help but feel like something's amiss. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

.

.

"Oh! And mom, I saw a Dodo!" Luna said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down the kitchen chair. I chuckled and ate a meatball. Whole.

"Oh really?" Mom smiled while Luna nodded. After a while, she spoke again. "What exactly is a Dodo?"

I laughed.

 

"Mom, Dodos are examples of animals that went extinct. They have been that way now for a long time." Luna patiently explained.

"Oh." Mom smirked. "I thought you were referring to the sex toy."

At that, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Mom! You know full well what I was talking about." Luna pouted. "And why would I refer to a dildo?"

I continued to laugh. Well, it was funny. Dodo... dildo?

But then, I felt someone smack me at the back of my head. I turned to see Luna glaring at me.

"You're incorrigible." She said.

I was about to come up with a witty answer when Eve strolled into the room.

"Mistress, your mother is trying to contact you."

My smile fell. "Which one?"

_Please say Gia... Please say Gia.._

"Nadia."

My whole system froze. Luna noticed it and held my hand for comfort. Mom was also looking at me worriedly. I knew it was only a matter of time before she called me again.

I gave both of them a small smile before excusing myself.

I went up to Luna and mine's room with Eve towing behind me. After closing the door softly, I turned to Eve.

"Please accept the connection and enable video feed."

"As you wish."

A few seconds passed while I was drumming my fingers on the study desk nervously. Then, mother's hologram popped out.

My mother looked like she lost a few pounds but she still looked the same.

_Like me._

She had the same electric green eyes and golden-yellow hair. She stood at about 5'9 and is a very imposing, yet attractive woman. She possesed an aura of superiority that makes you wann'a cower and hide in a corner somewhere. The funny thing was even though were a billion light years away, she still manages to intimidate me.

"Aimèe." She acknowledged me formally in her thick, Tièrran accent so I know I had to do the same.2

"Lhoav Fornìa." I stood up and bowed while gritting my teeth.

_I'm her freaking daughter yet she treats me like someone else!_

Then I sat down and waited for her to speak.

 

"I had called to inform you that the frosèz were none too pleased with your absence. They are sending Fructùosè to retrieve you."

My mouth went wide and I bolted up from my seat. I knew the old bitches would be mad, but not THIS mad.

I paced on the room while mother looked on.

And out of all Tièrran, they send Fructùosè?

I looked at mother incredulously. "How can you let this happen mother?" When she just stared at me blankly, I got my reply. My face went red in anger. "You want this! You want me to go home!"

She sighed. "I told you going to Earth is a bad idea. Yet you disobeyed me."

I buried my face in my hands in utter frustration. "Mother, stop for a second and take a good look at me. I'm finally in love!"

 

I looked up and saw a glimmer of unidentified emotion cross her face, but it disappeared quickly.

"Does she feel the same way?"

My brows furrowed. Does Luna love me too?

"Well?" Mother prodded on.

"I love her mother. And she loves me too." I said with conviction.

Mother looked at me for a moment. A look of sympathy on her face.

"Daughter. Then tell me where your briè is."

I took in a lungfull of air. "I had it, mother. It was golden in color. But I threw it way."

Now it was mother's turn to pace around the room. "Why did you do it, Aimèe? How can you be so ignorant?" Then she glared at me. "The whole purpose of your existence, and you threw it away! How unclever."

I tried to supress my anger.

"The reason I did that, mother, is because I don't want her to be with me because of a stupid earring. Nor with a stupid culture!"

I instantly regretted what I said when mother's eyes turned into a lighter shade of green.

"How dare you call our culture stupid! You will not disrespect Tièrre again or you will be exiled! Do you understand me?"

I bowed. "I'm sorry mother."

After a while, she spoke again.

"Leave the human this instant and return to Tièrre. Then, you will marry Fructûosè."

My heart stopped. The thing I fear the most... is it happening?

"How can you do this, mother? How can you take away my only hapiness?" I clenched my fists into balls.

"I am asking you this as your mother."

A tear escaped from my eyes. "I would never ever leave Earth alone even if you command me as my Queen!" I looked at Eve. "Cancel connection."

"Sure, Mistress."

"Don't you da-" my mother's annoying voice was cut off. I fell to the bed and screamed on the pillow. Dammit!

Who does she think she is?

After a few minutes, Eve rang again.

"Mistress Aimee, your other mother is trying to contact you."

"Gia?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then please accept the connection and then enable video feed." I said while wiping my remaining tears.

Then, mommy's hologram appeared.

 

"Bijù! My baby, I called as soon as I knew. Are you alright? You look like you just cried. I swear I will smite your mother for making you cry." I smiled at mom's reaction.

"Mommy, I'm alright."

She looked at me for a second and sighed. "What did she say to you?"

"Mommy, she wants me to go home." Mom's hologram moved and sat on the bed beside me.

"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to meet your wife. And then you can have the perfect Tièrran wedding." She said.

I inhaled sharply. "Alone, mom. She wants me to leave Luna." My eyes welled up as I looked at her. "Mommy, I can't leave Luna. I love her so much."

If only mom could embrace me, she would have. She could only look at me sadly.

"Bijù... baby. Is she worth it?"

"Worth what, mom?" I inquired.

"Worth all your pain and heartache now. And all that there is to come."

_Luna._

Is she worth it? Is my love for her enough? Why do I even love her?

Well, I love all things about her. Simple, seemingly nonsense habits that quickly got to my heart.

I love the way she smells.

I love the way she rolls the sleeve of her shirt up when she's wearing it.

I love the way her face turns red when I tease her.

I love the way she eats.

I love the way the tips of her midnight-colored hair would curl when dry.

Every little thing about her, I love. So much.

So, is she worth it?

"Yes, mother. She is worth all that and more."

My mom smiled tenderly. "Then I will talk to your mother about it. But I do not promise anything, bijù. You know how your mother is. I can only give you more time. Is that alright?"2

I smiled brightly. My mommy is the best.

"Yes mom. Thank you so much." Then I smiled.

"By the way," she added, "I still want to meet your wife."

"She's still a little busy, mommy. Her mother is here." Then, I remembered something. "Mommy, you are my mother's only friend, right?"

She nodded. "Your mother was never the one to keep many friends."

"Well, mom. A woman named Emily claims to know my mother. I figured mother might have mentioned her to you before." I said.

Mom's face was filled with shock. And then, utter sadness.

"Emily? Emily Hanson?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't know Emily's maiden name. But then, I remembered glancing at the necklace at her neck.

Emily H. Simons

Can she be the Emily mom's referring to? She has to be. Afer all, she identified my mother clearly.

"Yes, I think she's the one. Do you know her mom?" I asked. But then, I saw her face. The look on my mom's face was just heartbreaking.

"Yes, I know her." She said, sadly. "She was your mother's bestfriend."

That fact puzzled me.

"I thought you were mother's only friend."

She shook her head lightly. "I meant your other mother. Your REAL mother." Then, she exhaled quite loudly.18

"Her name is... was Amy."


	20. Amy and Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter is all about Amy and Nadia's story. Obviously.)

A girl sits alone on a vast field. She looks out forlornly and sighs.

Can this day be any more boring?

Suddenly, the ground shook; as if something down below was forcing itself out.

When she felt a gush of air above, she looked up. Blinding light met her sight. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground; unconscious.

Unknown amount of time passed. She awoke to feel someone softly carressing her hair. A refreshing flowery scent filled her nostrils. After a while, she opened her eyes slightly.

Dark emerald eyes met her own baby blue.  
What struck her the most was the extreme beauty the owner of those eyes carried. It was overwhelming. -With soft blonde curls framing her face, she looked like a cherub.

An angel.

"Hello, I'm Nadia and I want you to be my wife." The angel said while smiling, showing her dazzling set of pearly whites.

Nice teeth.

Nice eyes.

Nice nose.

Nice hair.

Nice... wait, what? Wife?

She looked at the angel... Nadia. "Are you high?" She asked.

Nadia's brows furrowed in confusion. "High? How can I be high when I am on the ground?" 

Now it was her turn to furrow her eyebrows.

Is this girl a foreigner? Well, she does have this slight accent. But she looks... well, great.

She sat up. "I was asking if you are using drugs."

"What is 'drugs'?"

Now this is just stupid. "I don't know you. Go play with someone else." Then, she stood up and began to walk.

On her fifth step, a hand stopped her.

"Where are you going? You haven't agreed to it yet." The crazy angel said.

"Agreed to what?" The girl asked, a bit irritated.

"You being my wife." The angel replied, cheeky grin on her face.

The girl chuckled. "Oh yeah, sure. Then we can have our wedding on a beach on sunset and live happily ever after." She said sarcastically.

Suddenly, her left earlobe felt a little warm. She reached up to massage it and was surprised to find an earring.

"Great! Now that you agreed, let's go to your place of rest and bind ourselves together." The angel said. 

The girl, utterly confused and weirded out, could only stare at the angel.

Then, the angel started to walk towards her, stopping when they were just about an inch apart.

"You're the most beautiful human that I have met so far. And when I saw you, I felt the connection. I knew you were the one."

Then, without any hesitation, the angel pulled the girl closer and kissed her.

 

"Nadia, meet my bestfriend Emily. Emily, meet Nadia. She's my... uhm... friend visiting for a while." Amy said. 

Nadia shook Emily's hand briefly. "Nice to meet you Emily."

"Likewise. And please call me Emma. Everyone calls me Emma." Emily said while blushing. Nadia is simply the most beautiful being she had ever seen.

Then, Amy tried to get her attention. "Emma, can we hang out at your place?"

She instantly agreed.

After a while, they arrived at Emma's apartment and watched movies the whole afternoon.

But Emily was watching Nadia the whole time. She felt a slight tug at her heartstrings and a dampening between her thighs. She can't explain it. It's this... pull. She's deeply attracted to Nadia.1

"Here Amy, say 'Ahhhhhh...'" Nadia tried feeding her, but Amy turned her face away.

"Nadia, I'm not a baby. I can feed myself." Amy said.

"But I want to feed you!" Nadia protested. But Amy continued to watch the movie.

Frustrated, Nadia ate the pizza herself. "Hmmmm! Thish is sho goowd." Then she thrust the pizza in front of Emma's face. "Here, try this."

When Emily opened her mouth to decline, Nadia immediately shoved it inside and giggled. "Good?"

Emma could only nod while blushing. She giggled when Nadia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Will you two stop flirting with each other and just watch the movie?" Amy broke their little giggle fest.

"Awwwwww... Is my baby jealous?" Nadia kissed Amy's cheek.

Now, even though she tried hard not to, Emma started to feel jealous.

"In your dreams." Amy replied.

"Oh come on darling, why don't you admit it already? You're madly in love with me." Nadia said while nuzzling Amy's neck.

Emma could only look on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Many weeks passed. Along with those weeks that passed are a thousand arguments, fights, and making up between Amy and Nadia.  Until Amy just realized one thing.

"Emma, I think I'm starting to love her." Amy confessed.

Emma tried her best to look happy for her friend. "Really? Then be together already. Your parents adore her. All your friends love her."

_Especially me._

Amy sighed. "Ems, there's one more thing I want to tell you."

Emma tilted her head. "What is it?"

Then, Amy told Emma what is Nadia exactly and what her purpose on this planet is.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that she's planning on bringing you to her planet to have her baby?"

Amy blushed. "-For me to become her wife. And yes, for US to have a child."

Emma just shook her head in disbelief.  "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I am."

Emma just stared blankly at her.

"So, why you?" She finally asked.

Amy shrugged. "She said she felt a connection between us. She said that it only happens once to her kind. It's like their version of 'soulmate'."

Emma weakly nodded. Then she smiled. "I'm happy for you and Nadia."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Moaning sounds filled the room. Two voices can be heard. One was silently cursing and groaning while the other was emitting high pitched squeals. The sound of the bed creaking can also be heard. Two bodies under the cover, entangled to each other are expressing their love.

 

Suddenly, without warning, a scream came out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Holy f cking.... Ahhhhhhh Jesus Christ!"

The area under the cover glowed lightly, then faded; once again making the room dark.

After a while, a sweaty head popped out from the covers. -Gasping for air. Then, another one joined in.

They were unable to speak for a few minutes. Still trying to catch her breath, the golden-haired one spoke.

"How was that for your first time, princess?"

"It was... amazing." She panted out. "Now I know why sex seemed so overrated."

Then, they burst into giggles.

"Nadia, you were amazing." The other said.

Nadia smiled fondly at her.

"You too Amy." Then she snuggled closer to her. "I love you."

After a while, Amy responded.

"I love you too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Princess, I want to name our daughter after you." Nadia suddenly spoke. They were cuddling in bed after a little passionate lovemaking in the afternoon.

Amy grinned, fingering the earring on her left lobe. "Why is that?"

"Because I love you and I want to." Nadia lovingly kissed Amy's cheek.

"Awwww... But that would be weird. How about we name her after your mother Jaimee?"

Nadia thought for a while. "Well, let's just change the spelling then. Amy and Jaimèe equals Aimèe!" She grinned and raised her fists. "I'm a genius!"

Amy laughed softly and kissed Nadia's neck. "Well Miss genius," she spoke in a low tone, "Let's make Aimèe. Again."

Nadia chuckled and got on top of Amy. "Uhm, dear? She's already made. We just have to bury our earrings." Then, Nadia pinned both of Amy's arms above her. "But who says we should stop, right?" She asked in a seductive voice.

After a while, only whispers of affection and moans can be heard echoing around the room. -With the familiar squeaking of the bed, of course.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Dear, are you alright?"

Amy managed to smile weakly and give Nadia a nod. "It's just one of my migraines. It will go away in a couple of minutes."

Nadia joined Amy on the bed and hugged her. "Get well soon. I hate it when you have migraines."

Amy faced Nadia and cupped her face. "Why?"

"Because you're hurting. You know it hurts me too." Then Nadia pouted.

Amy couldn't resist it. She kissed Nadia softly on the lips. When they broke for air, she spoke. "You are such a baby." She kissed Nadia again. "I hope our daughter will be like you; sweet, kind, and drop-dead gorgeous."

"Well, I hope our daughter will be like you; perfect."

Amy blushed. "I love you baby. I always will."

Nadia smiled and brought Amy's hands to her lips. "I love you more."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What do you mean brain tumor?!"

The doctor tried to look calm and composed as he eyed the two girls before him. One was furious while the other one was just in shock.

 

He can't help but feel pity for the young girl. She had come in for just a check-up on her series of migraines. But her results came back stating that she had a large, inoperable tumor in her brain and possibly, only had weeks to live.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Miss Parker, but my finding states that you have a large, inoperable tumor in your brain. Specifically in your cerebral cortex which may have caused your migraines and degrading motor and sensory functions."

Amy just gripped the chair and shut her eyes closed. Nadia on the other hand, was livid.

"She came here because her head hurt! What kind of doctor are you? Telling us that she..-"

"How long?" Amy interrupted.

The doctor looked at her and answered quietly. "Three weeks, more or less. It... It has progressed quite fast and-"

"Three weeks? Why you-" Nadia was about to stand up when Amy yelled.

"Nadia stop it!"

Both the doctor and Nadia looked surprised.

Amy stood up and gently shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you Dr. Robin. We should be going now." Then she glared at Nadia who was still glaring at Dr. Robins. "Let's go Nadia."

Nadia reluctantly stood up and followed after Amy. But she didn't shake the doctor's hand. She was still too upset to do that.

They were about to leave when the doctor stopped them.

"Wait. Before you go, I advice you to have a second opinion. I may be totally wrong."  _I hope I'm wrong. I really do hope I am._

Amy just smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you doctor, but I don't think it's necessary."

Then, both girls left the office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Emily stared at her bestfriend in shock. What... Why... How?

But at the look on Amy's face told it all. Her bestfriend is dying. And she was powerless to stop it.

She ignored all those questions inside her and pulled Amy into a tight hug. They both cried and cried their hearts out until there were no more tears.

"Amy.. I-... You're too young to die. Why you? Why?" Amy dried Emily's tears and tried her best to smile.

"Everything happens for a reason Ems."

Emily sniffed and pulled her for another hug. After a while, she whispered.

"What about Nadia?" She asked.

At the mention of Nadia, fresh tears started to pour out of Amy's eyes. "She's been so brave Ems. But I know that she's hurting too. Every night after she found out about my disease, she would slip out of bed and cry in the bathroom when she thinks that I'm asleep. I hate myself because I know I'm hurting her so much." Amy sobbed.

"We're all hurting, Amy. But why does it have to be you?! Just when you found love and hapiness. Just when you and Nadia found each other! It's selfish. Why can't it be some criminal or some corrupt politician or-"

"Ems," Amy interrupted. "Please accept it already. The sooner you accept it, the less it will hurt."

"But why you?" Emily buried her head on Amy's shoulders. "Why?"

"I know Ems, I know..." Amy replied, stroking Emily's back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

A sudden movement woke Nadia from her sleep. She immediately inspects Amy for any signs of... it. She was relieved when Amy's chest continued to rise and fall.

It had been five weeks since the doctor told them the news. Nadia got her hopes up that maybe, just maybe, the doctor had been wrong. But Amy's condition just worsened.

Nadia removed a stray hair from Amy's face. Her beautiful face. A face she will always love.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she was powerless to stop it. Thinking that she will never see this beautiful face again brought such pain in her heart. It was foreign. It was excruciating.

It can't be described as physical pain. It's much worse. Much much worse.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her face, wiping her tears. But she couldn't stop crying. In fact, she cried harder.

"Shhhhhh... Everything's going to be alright, Love. Stop crying."

Her shoulders shook and her whole frame trembled. She couldn't... She just couldn't live without Amy. She'd die.

"Nadia, look at me."

With hesitation, Nadia did look at Amy.

Amy smiled sadly and kissed Nadia's lips. "It's okay to cry, love. But please, don't be sad."

"How can you say that? I'm going to lose you! I can't live without you Amy. I just can't."

Amy pulled Nadia into her arms. She winced at the slight pain. "Nadia, listen to me. I want you to promise me that you will continue to live. For me."

Nadia shook her head no. Amy sighed and removed her earring. Then she handed it to Nadia.

"Then do it for Aimèe. After I die I want you to return to Tierre, marry someone, and have Aimèe."

Nadia stopped crying and looked at Amy incredulously. "I can't marry somebody else!"

"Do you love me?" Amy asked. When Nadia didn't reply, she repeated the question with much more conviction.

"Do you love me?"

This time, Nadia nodded.

"Then do it for me. If you really love me, do it."

Nadia buried her face in Amy's neck and sobbed. "I love you so much princess. Please don't leave me. Please... don't. Just... don't." She begged.+

"You know if I could only control fate, I wouldn't leave you." Then, her voice cracked. "But I can't."

That night, they both cried themselves to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Princess, wake up. I made breakfast for you."

When she didn't hear a reply, she put the tray on the bedside table and went closer to bed.

"Princess?"

Suddenly, an eye peeked open and a small smile escaped from Amy's lips. "For me?" She sleepily asked.

"Yep." Nadia assisted Amy in sitting up. "Just for you."

Amy smiled when she saw bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee on the tray. She eyed the bacon hungrily.

"Wow." Was all that she could say. Nadia never cooked. She was the one who always cooked.

"Well, I'm not eating alone."

"Of course you're not." Nadia grinned. Then, she whistled. Just like that, Emily burst into the room squealing and hugging her bestfriend eagerly.

Of course, the day was spent with them talking and having fun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Five days. They had five more days before it happened. Five glorious days.

Nadia at that time was reading at the bedside. Amy was having her afternoon nap. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Nadia turned to check Amy. She was sleeping. But her breathing was shallow.

Nadia started to get worried.

_Should she call Amy's parents downstairs?_

She figured it was a good idea. She was about to get up when a hand stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, princess." Nadia smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Terminal. My head... It's hurting pretty bad." Amy replied.

Nadia frowned. "Don't be like that."

"I can't help it. You and I both know that I 'm dying." She stated.

"Amy, I love you. I love you more than I love myself. Please, don't be like this."

When Amy didn't reply, she went closer and held her hand. "Princess?"

Amy turned to her and smiled weakly. "Remember your promise. Be strong." Then she inhaled sharply. "I love you."

Nadia just stood there and waited for Amy's chest to rise again.

It didn't.

Suddenly, her knees became weak and felt like jelly. She had to grip the table for support.

_Is this really happening?_

Her emotions became surprisingly blank. Like she forgot how to feel anything. Then, she saw Amy's body on the bed. Lifeless, unmoving.

Then it struck her.

The love of her life was gone.

She leaned closer to Amy's body and kissed her still warm lips. She felt something warm and wet on Amy's face. It was her tears.

She buried her face in Amy's neck and stayed there for a while. Quietly sobbing, she uttered three words:

_Amy, I promise._


	21. Ready

**_Aimee:_ **

I wiped the remainder of my tears and curled up into a ball. The room was dark and chilly. I could hear Luna knocking on the door (which she had been doing for the last couple of hours), but I ignored her. Even her sweetness wouldn't put me out of this funk.

I had another mother. A HUMAN mother. All this time, I thought Mommy was my other mother; but no.

I was even named after her, Mers grèggko! (Something like 'For Christ's sake')

What's worse is that my mommy treated me so much better than my REAL mother.

I gripped my hair in frustration and screamed at the pillows.

_**-Flashback-** _

"Mommy, why did you marry mother?" I asked.

She smiled and had this faraway look on her eyes. "How about I tell you our story?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Ever since we were little kids, I've always admired your mother. I followed her around wherever she went and did all that she did. When we grew up, I knew that she was the one I was destined for. Now, we hooked up a few times but we didn't fall for each other. I was ready, but she only saw me as a friend."

That's right. A Tierran's love doesn't develop if unrequited.

Then, mommy's face fell a little. "When she told me she was going to Earth to find a bride, I was hurt. It was unusual, but it did hurt me. I watched her leave that day and I prayed to Mer that she will have luck."

"When she came back, she's become a different person. She became so cold and distant. I could tell something was wrong. When I asked her about it, she told me the entire story. Then she asked me to marry her." Mom paused a while. "I was happy. I didn't mind that she did that for your mother. I wanted to help her."

Mom tenderly smiled. "Then, we had you. You looked so much like her, I couldn't help but love you too. You were our blessing. "

I wanted to hug mom so badly at that moment. "But mom, why does mother hate me? Why is she so... unmotherly?"

Mommy took in a deep breath and ran her fingers through her orange hair. "Aimèe, your mother loves you." Then she paused. "I have a theory that Nadia's cold demeanor has something to do with Amy. I think your mother is angry at Amy."

That puzzled me.

How can mother be angry at my other other mother? (Now this is just confusing)

"I thought mother loved her. Why is she angry?"

"Nadia still hasn't been able to truly let Amy go. She is angry at Amy for leaving her. Now that may or may not be true, but I suspect it."

**_-End of Flashback-_ **

I was shaken out of my reverie when I heard the unmistakable sound of jigling keys and the door unlocking.

"Aimee?" Luna called out.

I did not move from my position until I felt the bed shift. I threw myself at her and cried on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked; worried.

Damn, I wish life would just be simple. A life where Luna would just love me back. Where we'd return to our planet and both of my mothers will accept us with open arms. Then we'll marry, have six children, and live happily ever after. The end.

I wish it was that simple

"I just found out that my mommy is not really my real mother." I spoke softly.

 

"What? How is that possible?" She asked.

"I'm half human."

I tried to pull away but she held me tighter. I had no choice but to bury my face in her neck and cry a little more.

I told her the story about my real mother; Amy. Somehow, I tried to understand my mother Nadia. The love of her life died, leaving her. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost Luna too. I'd probably end up like her.

"Shhhhhh... There, there now. I'm here, Aimee." She caressed my back for a bit and kissed the tip of my nose. That got me giggling.

"I love it when I'm holding you like this," she said. "I like your warmth. It very... comforting."

After a while, I spoke. "Luna, I'd like our first child to be named Lanìa. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"1

"What about her middle name?" She asked.

"Tierrans don't have middle names." I looked up at her and saw her frowning.

"Well, she will be half-human so I'd like her to have a middle name." Then, she pouted.

I chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "Chill, Luna. How about you give her middle name?"

That got her smiling. "I'd like to name her Amìerèe. You know, to sound Tierran."

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "Perfect. Just like you."

"I'm not you." She mumbled softly.

"What does that mean?"

She pulled away from me and laid down on the bed. I got on top of her and buried my face in her neck again. "Well, you're perfect. You have a face of an angel, your body is to die for, you're very kind and sweet, and you can do everything."

I laughed softly at that. "Wow. That's... A big compliment. Why do you say that I can do everything?"

She huffed. Okay, that was cute. Way cute. "You can dance, you can sing, you can cook, you can solve math problems, you can build robots just for fun (I built a mini-robot tracker for her last week because her things keep getting misplaced), you can perfect exams without even reading the questions, you can- wait, how can you even do that?"

I was laughing at that point. "What?"

"How can you know the answer without reading?" I got off her and rolled to her right. I wrapped my arms around her afterwards.

"My mind functions like a super computer multiplied about... a billion." I grinned. "All I have to do is glance at the words and the information is already delivered to my brain; like glancing at a picture. Then, I relate the question to past knowledge and experiences and boom; answer."

She was quiet for a few seconds. Then, she faced me. "You're freaking awesome."

"I know." Then I laughed and kissed her.

It was unintended, but the kiss went on for a while. And of course, it turned passionate. It's inevitable.

"Hmmmmmm..." She moaned when I sucked her bottom lip in and ran my tongue over it. Her hands crept to the back of my head and slightly pulled at my hair. It turned me on.

I got on top of her, between her parted legs, and slowly moved my hips.

This time, we both moaned at contact.

"Aimee," she panted out, "Mom is downstairs." She reminded me.

I smiled and planted kisses on her jaw. "I know." My lips traveled lower and nibbled hungrily at her sweet neck. My hand cupped her face while the other was feeling the soft skin underneath her shirt. I couldn't get enough of her.

 

She shivered under my touch. I loved it. I love her.

I let my tongue out and licked the soft patches of skin I gently bit a moment ago. Again and again. I know it drove her crazy.

"Aimee..." She whimpered.

"What, baby?" I loved teasing her.

"Mom's downstairs!" She reminded me again.

"You keep saying that. I don't get it." I sat up and slowly took off my shirt.

She visibly swallowed and looked away while blushing. "Obviously, you don't get it. It's kind of a hint for us to stop what we're doing Aimee."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever. Like you can really resist me." I smugly said.

Before she can answer, I covered her lips. With my own, of course.

Damn, I love her lips.

I don't think she noticed that I took her shirt off. Hell, I was such a good kisser that she probably didn't even notice me undressing her completely.

She gasped when our bodies met, skin on skin. If I could only view our bodies right now, I'm sure we both would've looked devine. Two bodies entangled together, mouths hungrily devouring each other's lips, and hands exploring every mind-blowing curve.

"I love you Luna." I whispered on her ear and nibbled on a lobe.

She is intoxicating, breathtaking and very desirable.

Most of all, she was mine.

I placed my kisses on her neck going lower until I was at the valley between her breasts. A hand cupped one of her precious orbs and her body arched, further pushing the flesh into my palms. Meanwhile my mouth found it's way to a stiff bud and began mercilessly flicking it with my tongue. I could hear her whimpering and trying to stiffle her moans. It was too cute.

"Aimee, please..." She suddenly squealed when I bit her rosy bud very gently. It seems that my baby is sensitive.

I looked up at her flushed face and grinned. "Please what baby?"

"L-lower... Please..." She closed her eyes.

I leaned into her ear. "My pleasure baby." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster.

Going down, I placed tiny kisses on her tummy and played with her navel. Now, with just inches above her spot, I stopped.

The way she looked at me was a mixture of 'what-do-you-think-you're-doing?' and the famous 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look.

I smiled sweetly and held her hand. I needed her to know that this is not just sex. At least for me.

"I love you baby."

She smiled and squeezed my hand tighter. It was enough for me.

With one long swipe, I caressed her center with my tongue, collecting her honey sweet essence. My tongue found her entrance and with a swift move, I entered her. Her hips bucked, making it difficult for me to please her. Putting my hands on her precious rear, I lifted it up slightly so I can go deeper. I could almost hear her body thrumming with need.

Her moans delightfully filled both my ears and the room. I was afraid that she's getting too loud, but it felt too good to stop. Too good.

Suddenly, her body tensed and her grip on my hand tightened. She's close.

My mouth wrapped around her little love button and I applied slight suction. Her hips thrashed and bucked wildly while she screamed. Okay, that one was too loud. I hope Mom doesn't hear it.

 

Smiling, I went up to her and placed butterfly kisses on her face. She had her eyes closed and had this slight smile on her face.

"How was it?" I asked, grinning.

"Good enough. Maybe a B or B plus." She teased while still having her eyes closed.

I giggled and nuzzled her neck. I love doing that becaue she smelled so nice. "Hmmmm... I love you Luna. Can I ask you something?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and massaged my scalp. I involuntarily moaned. It felt good. "What is it?" She asked.

"Would you like to go to Tierre with me when we graduate? Just to have Lanìa. Then, we can go back here if you want " I tentatively asked.

She thought for a minute. "But how can we have her? You threw the earrings."

"I'll make another Winny to search for it." I simply replied. Winny was the tracker robot.

"What if we don't find it?" She asked.

I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, we'll find it. So, what do you say?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

I leaned on my elbows and faced her. "Please?" I pouted and played with her ear.

She groaned. "Okay, okay."

I squealed and did a little wiggle dance while still on top of her. Suddenly, she flipped us over. Looking up at her, I can see her eyes sparkle and gleam.

I beamed back at her and we continued to smile at each other like a couple of idiots.

Mer, it feels good to be in love.

She pinned my arms above my head and leaned down to kiss me. She pulled away after a while, leaving me breathless and needy.

"Your turn." She said in a low, husky voice that sounded so sexy. I doubt if even I can pull it off.

Dear Luna's god, please give me strength.

I swallowed hard when she leaned down on my neck to seemingly feast on my tender flesh.

'Cause I'm definitely gonn'a need it.

**_Luna:_ **

I silently watched Aimee's sleeping nude form beside me. Her arms are wrapped around my waist and her head is on my shoulder.

I observed her beautiful face. It's so... peaceful. I couldn't help but give her a little kiss.

I blushed when I looked down and saw her breasts. She's so lovely. And she is my first.

I couldn't help but wonder if what could have happened if Aimee didn't come to my life. But then, I realized I don't want to change anything. Everything is just where it should be.

Aimee.

I sighed. Exactly four months ago, this beautiful angel came into my life. She claimed me as her wife and showed me such affection. She cooked for me, took care of me, and gave me all my needs. But most importantly, she loved me. She loved me more than I can possibly imagine. Other peope may have doubts of her love, but not me. I know it's the truth. I feel it everytime she looks at me. -Everytime she touches me.

And I know you can practically sense the 'But' coming. Here it is.

But even though I try, I couldn't get Shannon off my mind. God knows I tried so many times to forget her. And many times I failed. I've loved her for too long, my heart refuses to let her go. Not yet, it keeps begging. My heart aches every time I look at either one of them. My heart aches for Shannon, because I know she will never love me more than just a friend. She's even disgusted by me now.

A tear escaped from my eye and I wiped it away.

And for Aimee... my heart aches for her because I keep hurting her. She's a great, amazing girl who deserves everything. She deserves someone perfect like herself. Not someone who does everything half-heartedly like me. And yet I said yes to her. I became her girlfriend because I wanted to try. For her, and for myself.

I love Shannon. That is a fact. But I also love Aimee. And I'm ready.

I'm finally ready.

 


	22. Play Date

_**Luna**_ :

I woke up earlier than Aimee. I'm going to cook for her today. I hope she will like it.

Mom already left yesterday, saying that Dad already misses her. I smile everytime I think about those two. I wonder if Aimee and I will be like that someday.

Thinking about being with Aimee everyday as her wife made me nervous. What if I screw up? What if I failed to satisfy her? What if she realized that I'm no good for her after all? What if I can't cope with their culture? What if my in-laws wouldn't accept me? What if? What if?

Argh! I stopped beating the eggs when it spilled a little because of my excessive, borderline-abusive treatment. Poor eggs.1

Suddenly, Nye barked from the living room. Aimee must have woken up.

Then, she appeared on the doorway. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning while Nye kept circling around her. One word came into mind when I saw her: adorable.

"Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully.

I giggled when she walked like a zombie towards me and then hugged me, burying her face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why did you wake up so early? I missed you." She mumbled. I shivered when I felt her breath on the sensitive skin of my neck. I could smell her minty breath.

"I cooked breakfast for you." I simply said.

She lifted her head from my neck and looked at me; for the first time seeing the apron I was wearing and the whisk I was holding.

"Kiss the cook." She laughed when she read the words printed on my apron. "Well, don't mind if I do." She leaned in and our lips met in burning passion. I tightened my arms around her waist and drew her closer. I tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss and delightfully moaned when she slid her tongue into my mouth. Oh that talented tongue...

Before it can get even more heated, I pulled away. But not before giving her another peck on the lips.

She looked so happy and her eyes... they're gleaming. It made me giddy to think that I made her feel like that.

She touched her forehead to mine and smiled. "So, why did you cook for me?"

I grinned. "No reason. I just wanted to cook for you." _I wanted to make you happy..._

She buried her face in my neck again. "You know, we should have sex more often. It makes you act all sweet." Then she giggled.

I hit her arm with my free hand. "Shut up."

I broke away from our embrace and pushed her down into a chair. "Let's get you fed. Just wait for the eggs a little." She nodded eagerly.

I poured her a glass of warm milk first, then cooked the eggs. I made cheese omelet. Then I served it to her with super crispy bacon, french toast, and peach turnovers. I could almost hear her stomach growling from smelling all the food.

"Wow." Was all that she said. Then, she proceeded to devour the food I prepared.

The whole time she ate, she didn't even take a single glance at me. It's like she loves the food more than she loves me. I was getting jealous by that point.

"So, what are our plans this weekend?" I asked her.

She mischievously grinned and winked at me. "It's a secret."

I pouted. "Come on. Tell it to me."

She leaned back on her chair and smiled. "Nope. I want it to be a surprise."

 

I stood up and went into the living room to sulk. While I was watching cartoons, Aimee came and sat beside me, kissing my cheek.

"Get dressed. We're going somewhere."

I didn't get up. Instead, I slid my body down on the couch more.

She must have been tired of waiting, so she picked me up and threw me on her shoulder.

"Aimee!" I kept screaming and hitting her butt with my fists. "Put me down this instant!"

"Nope." She giggled and then grunted. "God you're heavy!"

I wiggled and pinched her butt, making her laugh more. "Quit moving or we'll fall!" She said. I stayed still because we were climbing the stairs now.

When we reached our room, she put me down and quickly took my shirt off. "What are you doing?!" I screamed then tried to get away from her sneaky hands.

"I'm undressing you so that we can shower together." Then, she took her own shirt off. I swallowed hard when I saw the edge of her tattoo peeking from her boxers. So sexy...

"Hello? Earth to Luna!" I snapped my head back to her.

"Huh? What?" I asked, clearly confused.

She chuckled and came closer to me. "I said," she whispered on my ear softly, "let's shower together so that we can save water." I shivered.

_Save water? Does she think I'm an idiot? I'm not falling for it._

_Okay, I'm falling for it._

I nodded and watched as she took all of her clothes off, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

Wowzers.

Her body is absolutely perfect. My eyes wandered from her neck, down to her two wonderful globes, her ultrasexy tummy... Oh I want to lick her abs. Down to the cute triangle between her legs.6

I swallowed hard.

"Come on baby..." She winked and entered the bathroom, leaving me standing there like a moron.

Slowly, my feet started walking towards the bathroom. I couldn't even control my own foot. It's like I was hypnotized.

She was already showering when I got in. Water was cascading down her glorious backside. After quietly stripping, I stood behind her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Oh!" She acted all surprised, but I could see the glimmer of mischievousness in her eyes. "What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here, Luna?"

I placed kisses on her shoulders up to her neck. She craned her neck to give me better access and put her hands on my head. My hands were not idle. One was wrapped around her while the other was kneading her right breast.

"Ohhhhh... God Luna, you're driving me insane." She moaned.

Our position turned me on. I slipped my hand down pass her tummy and cupped her heated center. Aimee gasped and moaned in reply.

I can't believe I'm doing this right now.

I nibbled on her lobe and moved my finger up and down her wet slit. (It wasn't wet just because of the water)9

"Do you like this Aimee?" She tried to nod but groaned instead when I pushed a stiff finger into her. Slowly, I thrusted into her and her hips met my every push. Then, another finger joined in on pleasing her.

Her body trembled and became weak. I loved having this effect on her.

"Please Luna... F-finish. I need it bad." She whispered.

 

I bit her neck none too gently and gradually increased my speed. In and out, in and out... Until my fingers were almost a blur.

Aimee keeps letting these little sighs and groans out while I was pleasing her. It's too much.

My other hand went down to stroke her clit and her body shook and tensed while she let a long, sexy groan out. Her knees buckled and she leaned in on me for support.

After a while, I turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. With a naughty smile, I kneeled in front of her and did my fantasy; I licked her abs.

She groaned out and held my head.

Tracing her tattoo with little bites, I went lower.

Oh no. This experience is definitely not over yet.

 

Almost two hours later, we both got dressed. She said to dress casually, so I did. Simple blouse and jeans would do.

I was tying up my shoes and sitting on the bed when she suddenly kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed her cheek too in response.

We giggled together and she held me from behind. "I wish we would just be like this forever."

I leaned into her body. "We could. And we will." I smiled at her.

"So, let's go?" She asked after a while.

I nodded.

.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me right?" I asked in disbelief.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

I punched her arms and chased her around the children's park. Yes. Children's park.

She kept laughing while dodging my hands. "What? You don't like it?" She giggled and climbed up the slide.

"You got me excited over nothing!" I shouted, earning a few curious looks from some kids.

She continued to giggle and then prepared to slide down. I positioned myself at the end of the slide and put my hands on my hips.

"Step aside, Luna. You're gonn'a get hurt!" She warned.

I shook my head no.

Then, she shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'suit yourself'. My eyes widened and I almost jumped aside when she really slid down and ran away from me again.

"I'm going to kill you Aimee!" Then I chased her again while laughing. God, how can she run so fast? I'm panting now.

She slowed down a little and stood by the swing. "What's the matter? You're not enjoying our play date?" She asked while grinning.

I huffed. "Play date? What are we, toddlers?" I pouted. She just giggled when I chased her again. Round and round the swings, we chased each other.

"Oh come on!" I complained. "Let me at least catch you!"

She giggled and stopped, making me catch her.

"Yay! I got you!" I giggled then tickled her.

"Oh no!" She laughed and tried to get away.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Oh yes, I got you." I grinned.

She slowly turned around and put her hands on my shoulder, our faces just inches from each other. "You got me." She smiled and then whispered. "What are you going to do?"

I don't know how long we stared at each other, but we were interrupted by a little voice.

"Are you two go'nna kiss each other?"

 

I looked down and saw a little blonde girl, about 3 years old, staring at us. She was wearing a pretty pink ribbon on her hair and a pink Minnie Mouse dress. She looked so cute you're gonn'a say 'aaaaaaaawww'.

Aimee bent down and faced the girl. "Awwww. Hello there. What's your name?" She asked while smiling.

The little girl beamed at us, showing her little teeth that's missing one. It made me laugh. "My name's Mira. Are you two gir-... gi- gir..." Her brows furrowed in confusion which made both Aimee and I laugh. She's adorable.

"Did you mean girlfriends?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! That's it."

Aimee and I looked at each other and smiled. Then, Aimee answered Mira. "Yes. Yes we are."

Mira beamed. "That's so cool. Mommy has a girlfwend too."

"Really? Well, tell your mommy we said hi." Aimee said.

Mira looked at us sheepishly. "I can't."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Cuz I'm wost." I looked at Aimee.

"Do you know your address?" Aimee asked little Mira.

"Yup." She beamed. "It's P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney."

At that, I burst out laughing. What a smart kid!

"What's wrong, Luna? Come on, let's get Mira home." I put my hand on Aimee's shoulder and told her that I'll handle the situation. Bending down to her eye level, I asked Mira if how old is she.

"I'm Three years old." She replied eagerly then held up four fingers. I heard Aimee giggling behind me.

"Well, Mira. Tell me the truth." I said in a soft voice. "Are you looking for Nemo?"

Little Mira blushed and nodded. "I wanted to meet fishes and sharks and dolphins and-"

"Mira!" A voice called out. A woman who looked about 27 or 28 approached us.

"I'm very sorry if she brought you any trouble. She keeps saying that she will look for Nemo. I never should've let her watch that cartoon." The woman said continuously. What got my attention is that she looked really attractive. Drop that. She is gorgeous.

The woman picked Little Mira up, thanked us and bid us good bye. "Bye little Mira." I waved and then looked at Aimee. She was still looking at the woman. Or should I say the woman's ass. My brows knitted.

I left her standing there and sat down on the swing. She followed me immediately and occupied the swing next to me.

"Hey Luna, can you push me?" Frowning, I got up and stood behind her. I pushed her with all my might and kept pushing until she was swinging up really high and screaming like a little girl.

"Oh my! Luna!!!!!! How do you stop this thing?! What are you- Ahhhh! Don't push me! Luna! Ahhhh!!! Help!!! Mommy!" She had her arms wrapped around the chains of the swing and her eyes were shut closed.

"Lunaaaaaa! I'm not kiddi- whoah!! Please stop! I'm about to faint." She screamed. A lot of kids were already looking at us and giggling with me. Even some adults were amused by our antics.

Finally, I stopped pushing her and laughed my ass off. I was nearly in tears when she hopped off the swing. Her knees gave out and she sat down on the soft grass. I slowly approached her and saw that her face was pale and she was shaking. Instead of pity, I laughed harder. I am really a sadistic person.

I sat down in front of her. "That's what you get for staring at another woman's ass in front of your girlfriend." Then I cupped her face and gave her a short but passionate kiss. "And that's what you get for being so adorable."

I smiled at her and helped her stand up.

"Remind me not to make you jealous if I still want to live." She mumbled. I giggled and dragged her towards the big ice cream truck.

"Come on, let's have some ice cream." I said.

Her face lit up like a christmas tree and she nodded like an epileptic chicken. "I want the biggest one. But don't get me chocolate. I want... Uhm.. Anything else."

I chuckled. I got her Chocolate Marshmallow and I got myself Cherry Ice Cream. When I got back, she was waiting for me at a picnic table.

She pouted when I gave her the chocolate. "I thought I told you not to get me chocolate."

After sitting down, I picked up a spoon and tasted some of the cherry ice cream. Yumm.

"Yup." I replied. "Quit complaining and eat your ice cream."

She continued to pout and mumble incomprehensible things. I laughed and scooped some of my ice cream then held my spoon near her lips. "Here, open up."

Her expression quickly changed and she readily opened her mouth for me to feed her. After savouring her Ice cream, she spoke. "You're awfully sweet today." Then she grinned. "We should totally have sex more often."

I hit her arm and laughed. "Pervert." Then, she fed me her ice cream.

I ended up eating all her ice cream while she ate mine. After we finished, we played some more and took a stroll. The sun was up and it was quite a breezy day. Just perfect for going outside.

"Luna, look!" She excitedly ran around a big Oak tree. "This is so cool. We can sit under here and then make out."

I giggled and sat down, leaning on the tree. "Stop thinking about sexual things all the time." After a while, she slumped down beside me and lied down with her head on my lap. We stayed like that for a while. It was so nice to be with Aimee like this.

"Luna?"

I looked down at her and caressed her face with my hand. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She said before closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. We both knew what she meant by that.

.

I kissed Aimee on the cheek and rubbed her tummy. "Good night Aimee." Barely keeping her eyes open, she replied: "Night."

This day had been a blast. I enjoyed every moment of it and will remember every second that we shared.

Adjusting my head on her chest, I listened to her heartbeat. I'm not really sure if her heart is located at her chest, but I can hear it beating. Softly, clearly. And she's asleep now, based on her even breathing.

"Luna, I love you." She quietly said in her sleep. "No, your boobs are perfect."

I giggled and lifted my head up. Watching her sleeping face, I couldn't help but smile. Even when she's sleeping, she somehow manages to look cute.+

After delivering a chaste kiss to her lips, I hugged her. "I love you too, Aimee."


	23. I Love You

_**Aimee** :_

"Luna, I told you... I'm not going to do it again."

.

"Please?" She begged. "Just a little more? Even just a tiny bit?"

.

I groaned. "I'm tired. We did it like, five times already this day."  
  


.

"But it feels so good! You have very talented hands. And a good everything else." She grinned cutely.  
  


.

"Okay, you got me at that." I softly laughed. "Take off your shirt and bra please."

.

"Hmm... So polite." She purred and did what I told obediently.

.

I chuckled and told her to lie down. When my hand made contact with her soft skin, she immediately moaned. "Hmm... So good. Can you do it harder?"  
  


.

Grinning, I happily obliged. "My pleasure."

.

"Oh Aimee, you're so good at this!"

.

"Haha. You're so wet." I said, running my fingers on soft skin; feeling the sticky, wet liquid.  
  


.

"Are you complaining?" She grinned.

.

"The wetter, the better."

.

"Aaaaah... A little more to the left. There... Hmmmm... Good." She moaned out. God she sounded sexy.

.

"You're hot." I nibbled on her neck a bit.

.

"And you're hotter. Ah! Please finish already."

.

"Shit, you're so hot. Here you go baby..."

.

"Ahhhhhhh..."

.

I grinned and removed my hands from her back. Then, I wiped my hands with a towel.

.

"Wow Aimee. You're such a good masseuse. Damn, I'm still tingling."

I smiled at her. "My mommy taught me back at home." And of course, I had lots of practice.

I looked at the expensive bottle beside me.

I should use this massage oil more often. It smells so good... And so... -what's the human term, uh... Ah yes, sensual.

I looked at her, smiling mischievously. "Why don't I do your front too?" Well, that earned me a slap on my upper arm.

"I'm going to turn over. Don't look, okay?" Damn it. It's not like I haven't seen all that before. But still, I nodded and closed my eyes.

The moment I felt the bed shift, I sneakily opened my right eye. And caught sight of her sexy back. That was fast. I was hoping to catch some boob action.

While she was hooking her bra, I went closer and embraced her from behind. With my arms naturally wrapping themselves around her, I whispered: "Why are you putting your clothes on?"

 

"Because walking around topless isn't really appropriate." She whispered back.

"Luna. Let's do it."

"Hmmmmm... Do what?"

"The horizontal monkey dance." Then I blew on her neck which made her have goosebumps.

"I uh... horizontal what?" She looked dazed.

"You don't know what a horizontal monkey dance is?" She shook her head no. I smirked. This is my chance.

"Why don't I show you?" Then I pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. "Are you ready baby?" I asked with a husky voice which I hoped was seductive enough.

We just stared at each other, seemingly like in a trance, until she finally nodded.

 

My sweaty head popped out of the sheets. My needs are satiated... for now. Looking at the wall clock, I noticed that it's late in the afternoon. We were doing it for three hours straight? No wonder I felt exhausted. Rolling over, I nestled beside Luna. She actually passed out from too much pleasure.

How did I manage to survive here on Earth without sex for so long? What was I thinking?

I removed a few stray hair on Luna's face and kissed her forehead. "I love you Luna." I whispered, then fell asleep thinking that I really have to somewhat restrain my urges.

 

_**Luna** :_

I woke up from a very good dream. But strangely, even after a nice nap, I felt exhausted. No, not the bad kind of exhausted where you're sore whenever you move, but the kind where you're just weak; and strangely relaxed at the same time.

_Is it because of the sex?_

I shook my head and kissed Aimee softly before getting up. I got dressed and went downstairs, finding Eve cleaning the living room while Nye was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Miss Luna."

I smiled at Eve. "Hi." I timidly replied before going to the kitchen and finding something to drink.

How life had changed. I have an active sex life now. I felt myself blush thinking about that.

I decided to use the computer and log in on my facebook account.

Setting my Macbook on the center table, I waited for it to finish starting up. Then, typing my email and password, I logged in. I had to thank Aimee for getting us high speed internet.

I accepted some friend requests and viewed a few notifications. After about ten minutes, I had nothing more to do. Facebook bores me sometimes.

I decided to check Shannon's facebook account. And there she is; beautiful as ever. I noticed that she had just posted a status.

_I wish things were a little bit simpler. Maybe we could have been together._

_10 likes and 13 comments._

I felt a familiar tightening in my chest and my breath hitched. I didn't dare read the comments.

So she's online. I really want to talk to her. Find out what-... who's bothering her.

But I logged out. That's why I hate facebook sometimes. Always reminding me of something that I can never have.

I let out a deep exhale.

Youtube. Youtube is always good.

A few moments later, I was laughing at a baby trying a lemon for the first time. God they're adorable! Making sour faces... Then, the next moment I was watching a music video of Nicki Minaj's Anaconda. And damn. I got aroused. Am I weird?

 

I decided on checking out some ALS Ice bucket challenge fails. Hey, they're hilarious!  Next, I visited The Gay Women Channel on youtube. Sarah and Adrianna are epic together! Especially Adrianna. Always complaining about being single. Haha.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Aimee.

"Hello?" I asked, curious as to why is she calling me.

"Hey babe. Can you make me some of your delicious lemonade?"

"Uhm. I'm busy. Ask Eve to make you some."

"But I want you to make it. It tastes sooooo much better when you do it." I could almost see her pouting.

"Well, I'm busy. Why don't you come down here and I'll teach you how to do it."

The line was silent for a few moments. Then, she sighed. "Okay. But you owe me a kiss when I get there." She hung up.

I heard Aimee's footsteps coming down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey baby, how about that kiss?" She sat down beside me.

I grinned and turned my head towards her, giving her a little kiss. But then, my phone suddenly vibrated. I got my phone out to read the message.

_Meet me at the park in 10._

_-Shannon_

_._   
_What could she probably want now?_

Heart beating fast, I hid the phone from Aimee who was about to lean in and read. Her brows knitted in confusion. "Who was that?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle, I stuffed my phone back in my jeans. "Just my friend. Hey, I have to go real quick. The recipe's already in here," I handed the macbook to her. "I'm just gonn'a help out a friend."

"But dinner is almost ready." She protested.

I got up and kissed her again. "I'll be home in 30 minutes. Bye babe."

I walked out of the house with my heart pounding fast. I couldn't help but feel like I'm betraying Aimee.

_I'm only going to Shannon to know what she wants. Then I'm going to come home to my lovely girlfriend and tell her how much I love her._

I kept repeating over and over on my head.

The park was only a few minutes walk so I didn't need to hurry. But still, I found myself walking in a fast pace.

I should really make this quick.

Finally arriving there, I saw Shannon sitting on one of the benches. I approached her quietly and spoke hesitantly. "Hey."

Her face lifted up and our eyes met. It was the same beautiful blue orbs that I fell in love with, but it's laced with tiredness and so much melancholy that made my heart ache all over again. "Are you alright?" I inquired.

She smiled wanly at me and stood up. "We need to talk. Follow me." Then she walked away.

I followed her without question into the somewhat secluded part of the park. It had enough privacy to let us talk... well, privately.

Finally stopping behind some trees to face me, I waited for her to speak. Her mouth opened and closed, as if wanting to say something, but nothing came out. She sighed and ran her fingers through her fine, glossy hair in frustration. I hated seeing her like this. Normally, she was a very confident girl; very sure of herself and always outspoken. What happened to her?

"Ah! Screw it." She suddenly cupped my face with both hands. "Luna, I love you. I'm in love with you. Please, love me back." She croaked out.

I was staring at her face the whole time. She looked desperate. But then I noticed just how tired her face looked. She had dark circles under her eyes.

And then it hit me.

She had said that she loves me. Shannon loves me.

Is this a dream?

.

What she did next absolutely made me frozen; down to my very core.

She leaned in quite aggresively and our lips crashed to engage in a wild, passionate kiss.

She kissed me.

We kissed.


	24. Decisions

  
_**Luna**_ :

Her lips... They tasted devine. Soft and very fluff... Both of our lips fit so well I couldn't help but think that they were created to be together.

My hands started to sweat and my stomach was tingling.

_Is this real?_

Her lips, locked together with mine, started to move. Roughly at first, but slowly turning gentle. Before I knew it, I was kissing her back.

She pulled my body closer and wrapped me in her arms. After a while, we both broke away to catch our breaths.

She was quiet for some time, then she spoke; "I love you, Luna." It was said in barely a whisper. But it made my heart thunder in my chest.

.

_I love you Luna..._

_._

A felling of deja vu washed over me.

Cold nights, warm bodies, and beautiful emerald eyes staring down at me lovingly.

_Aimee..._

My hand flew to my mouth as a sob came out.

_Oh no..._

"Luna?"

I looked at Shannon and pushed her away. She was surprised by my action, but all I could think about was how God is really messed up.

_Really? You give me Shannon just when I was finally ready to be with Aimee?! Is this some kind of a cruel joke?_

"Luna," Shannon held both of my shoulders and shook me lightly. "I'm in love with you. I had been for a long time now. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to Aimee. Please, be with me..." She almost begged.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

If only you said that a few months ago... It's too late now.

"I-... I can't." I took a step back. "I'm sorry!" Then, I ran away to go home.

My tears started to fall.

This hurts me. My heart is so torn. It aches and hurts all over. _Why? Why did she have to confess now? Now that I have Aimee?_

But still, my heart longs for her. It yearns for her touch... for her kiss... her love.

I stopped running and wiped my face. Aimee would see it and ask questions. And I can't talk to her about it right now. Or ever.

 _Aimee is all I need,_ I tried convincing myself.

I need to calm myself a bit. But I have to hurry. Aimee will start to worry about me.

Slowly, I resumed walking.

Shannon... She loves me too. She actually felt the same.

_Does her heart beat faster whenever I'm around? Does she suddenly feel out of breath when I smile at her?_

I could only smile bitterly.

Knocking on the door, I waited for Aimee to open it. A moment later, I heard her footsteps coming closer.

"Coming!"

When the door opened, I kept my eyes to the ground. I couldn't look at her in the eye after what happened.+

Stepping in, I hugged her tightly.

"What's the matter?" She asked. I shook my head and kissed her cheek.

 

"Nothing. What's for dinner?"

"Uh... S-spaghetti."

Aimee's voice sounded hoarse. I wanted to look at her, but I couldn't risk her seeing my face.

"I'll be down in a few okay? Wait for me." I broke away and ran upstairs to our room. I washed my face quickly while trying to compose myself. No time for thinking about some person with captivating blue eyes.

.

Dinner was unusually quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional scraping of our forks on the plates and Nye whimpering in a corner. It was rather vexing.

"You're unusually quiet today. Is something bothering you?" I asked her.

"No, not really." Then she looked at me in the eye. "How about you? Is there something bothering you?"

My heart suddenly froze for some unknown reason.

Before I can say something, she put her hand on top of mine and squeezed. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here."

Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes, but I held them back.

"Yes. Thank you." Then I leaned in to kiss her lips.

 

We were in bed, naked, with the lights turned off and the lamp on. It gave the room a nice, romantic glow. I was in her arms, resting my head on her chest, running my fingers through her soft skin and listening to the acoustics of her heart. Her heartbeat is enchanting. Like some pleasant music that calms my troubled soul. Very troubled soul.

Thud.

Thuddud.

Thud.

Thuddud.

I suddenly found myself wanting to say something to Aimee; anything.

"Aimee?"

"Yes?"

I thought of something to say. Then, a random question popped up in my mind.

"Would you promise me one thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Never, ever leave my side." After a moment, I added "Even if I tell you to."

She chuckled. "That's going to be hard."

"Promise me!" I whined.

"Okay, okay!" Then, she pulled me closer to her; if that's even possible. "Promise me one thing too."

Hmmmm... "What?"

"Promise me that you'll never forget me. And that I'll always have a special place in your heart."

I hastily lifted my head and looked at her. "Why are you saying that?"

She didn't meet my probing gaze and just closed her eyes.

"You better answer me Aimee or I swear to god I will hit you."

She cracked a smile. "Go ahead. You hit like a girl anyways." I was about to argue when she continued, "I mean a wimpy girl."

I frowned. "I'll throw all the bacon in the garbage."

"We'll you see..." She started while I let out a little victorious grin. "What if we, by any chance, get separated from each other? I want you to keep your promise."

My smile fell and was replaced by a frown. I slapped her forearm.

"Ouch!" She rubbed the sore spot. "That hurt."

 

"How about we make a deal? I'll keep my promise if you keep yours."

"Deal."

Then, she sealed it with a kiss.

 

_**Aimee**_ :

Watching Luna sleep had always been my favorite activity. That lovely face, especially those kissable lips...

.

Lips that touched someone else's.

A stray tear fell from my eye.

.

-Flashback-

.

_Luna had just left to help some classmate. Well, so much for having a cool glass of Luna's lemonade. Wait, I have the recipe!_

_My eyes fell on Luna's computer._

_How do you operate this thing?_

_Ah, here. Hmmmm... It has a password requirement. Now what?_

_I really want that lemonade though._

_Luna's just at the park. Why don't I follow her there? Surely, she can tell me her password._

_That sounded like a good idea, so I got up and went to the park. It was starting to get dark when I got there, so it was less crowded._

_Where could she be?_

_And then, I heard a hushed voice speaking behind some clump of tress where I was passing by. I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but I just couldn't help it. The voice sounded familiar._

_Suddenly, another voice I knew so well spoke. And that's when it dawned on me._

_Luna..._

_And Shannon._

_I peeked behind a tree to see them in a rather animated conversation. And that's when Shannon grabbed both of Luna's shoulders and just kissed her._

_My heart skipped a beat._

_Don't kiss her back; don't kiss her back..._

_Please..._

_Like a mantra, I kept repeating to myself._

_But then, I saw Luna's lips moving against Shannon's._

_Seeing Luna and Shannon, with their bodies pressed close and their lips locked together in a passionate kiss, brought such indescribable pain in my chest. It felt so real, I had to take a deep breath to alleviate the pain._

_But the pain remained; dull, throbbing pain that wouldn't leave my internal organs alone. I suddenly felt very sick._

_I ran home._

_Getting back into the apartment was a blur. I didn't know how I got there. All I knew is that I slumped down on the wall and hugged my knees._

_"Mistress, what are those?" Eve asked before me. I looked up and saw that she was pointing at my cheeks._

_My tears..._

_My very first tears._

_"Mistress, your mother Gia wants to speak to you."_

_My ears perked up. I hope it's some good news._

_"Accept connection please."_

_Then, mom's voice resonated around the house._

 

_"Aimee? Daughter?"_

_"I'm here, mommy. Do you bear good news?"_

_"I'm sorry bijù, but I'm afraid not. Your mother is determined to get you home. I managed to get you one month, though. I'm really sorry baby, but that's all I got."_

_I sighed. "It's alright, mommy. You did your best." I said dejectedly._

_"You sound... unusual. Are you alright?"_

_Even though I tried really hard not to, I cried. I miss my mom._

_"Mom, I just," sniff, "Miss you so much. I'll be home in a month, I promise."_

_Then, I hung up._

_Decisions, decisions... I have to make them. And I have to make them NOW._

_-End-_

"You are so unfair, Luna. You hurt me, but my heart still beats for you. My whole being lives for you. What have you done to me?" I asked a sleeping Luna.

"I love you. And I trust you to make decisions. So please," my voice cracked, "Pick me."


	25. Guilty Pleasure

**_Luna:_ **

The gentle light coming from the blinds woke me up. I was still in Aimee's arms, dressed in my birthday suit.

Hmmm...

This is unusual. Aimee usually wakes up earlier than me. But she's wide awake, staring blankly at the ceiling, and looked like in deep thought.

"Hey," I muttered while kissing her cheek. "You're here."

She turned to me and smiled. "Yeah. Eve can cook breakfast."

Her smile was so gentle... So adoring...

I scooted closer to her. "This feels good. You feel good." I grinned.

"Every moment is precious; spend it with the ones you love." She kissed my forehead. "Good morning baby."

"My, my... Aren't you very poetic this morning." I buried my face in her neck and gently placed butterfly kisses. She moaned and her breathing became heavier. I love making her feel like this.

Suddenly, she flipped us over so that she can be on top. I giggled and tried to do the same until it became a little wrestling match.

"You're not strong enough, Aimee!" I lightly bit her shoulder to tickle her.

"I may be younger than you, but you underestimate my power!" I squealed when she let go of my wrists to really tickle my sides. She took advantage of my temporary loss of strength and pinned both of my hands above my head before straddling me. We were both naked, with her center on my stomach. And because of the really arousing nature of our position, I started to get turned on. We stared at each other, and I watched as her eyes started to turn a lighter shade of green.

"Kiss me..." I whispered.

Her head immediately started to descend for our lips to meet, but when our lips were about a second away from each other, she paused; as if remembering something, then completely pulled away. "Sorry, but I just have to do something." I can only watch as her devine, naked form got off me and went inside the bathroom.

 _What did I do?_ It's not like we haven't done it without brushing our teeth first. Aimee's just acting weird.

*********************************

"Hey, is it okay if we hold hands in school?" Aimee asked me as we were walking to school.

"Uh, you usually hold my hand anyways. And besides, we're dating, aren't we?" I smiled at her.

"Oh. Right." Then she let out a nervous chuckle. Why would she be nervous?

I kissed her cheek. "You are so adorable."

When we got inside the gate, a flash of a camera greeted us. Damn those creepy stalkers. When the bright haze in my eyes finally faded, I saw the Queen bitch, Anne Gardener, holding the camera while smiling quite brightly at us.

"Hello Aimee." She grinned at the silent girl beside me and then lightly glanced at me. "Luna."

God I hate this girl so much. She had made my life miserable ever since we were in nursery! And the fact that she lives just a few blocks away from me didn't help. I still remember the time when she put a piece of shewing gum in my seat during a class in third grade. God, the humiliation of having a gum stuck on your butt!

"Hi Anne." Aimee greeted cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked, confused.

"Of course. We met a few weeks ago. She was very nice." Aimee chirped.

 _What?_ _Did she just describe this devil as 'nice'?_ _We are going to have a talk about this._

 

"Yeah, and Aimee was just her usual gorgeous self." Anne winked at Aimee.

I glared at her. "What do you want?" It was so obvious that she was trying to flirt with Aimee.

"I was just going to invite you two to my party this friday. It's going to be a blast." Then she put her shades on and cocked her hips. "Well, are you two on?"

"I'm not rea-" I started to say when I was then cut off.

"Sure!"

Now I glared at Aimee.

"Great! See you later darling." Then she kissed Aimee on the cheek before walking away, which just made my blood boil.

Without turning, I walked to the opposite direction and left her there. How dare Anne kiss my girlfriend. And how dare she let another girl kiss her! I'm mad at Aimee. I know it's not really her fault, but hey I'm a girl and I'm angry; go figure it out. Oh and let's not forget about that sly, conniving witch. She wants my girlfriend!

_Well, who doesn't want her?_

I walked faster to the lockers.

"Wifey! Hey wifey!" Aimee's voice drifted to my ears. "Wait up!"

My heart slightly pulsed when she called me 'wifey'. Such a childish, useless... adorable pet name.

"Wifey, why did you leave?" She asked, finally walking beside me.

"Well, I hate her." That short answer is all that I will give her.

"Really? She said that you two were friends." I stopped in front of my locker and entered my combination.

"She was lying then. Probably to get into your pants." Something fell down when I opened my locker. I bent down and found a neatly folded stationery.

I hope this isn't another hate note.

.

_Luna, can we please talk? I'll meet you at the gym at 3._

_Shannon_

_._

"What's that?"

I quickly hid the note behind my back and crumpled it. "Nothing. Just some trash."

************************************

Being in a calculus class for one hour is horrible. Being seated between Shannon and Aimee is even worse. I couldn't look at either side so I was forced to pay attention. Shannon and mine's eyes had met for more than one time but I looked away first. This hurts me. Everything is so damn hard. I couldn't even cry because we're in class, and I literally couldn't move freely because I was being watched by two pairs of eyes. The tension is killing me right now. It was so thick you can cut it with a knife... Haha.. So clichè. But I have to endure this for one hour. Then, it's going to be lunch time.

.

_An hour later:_

.

Finallllyyyyyyyy!!!! My eyes immediately sought for Shannon. And there she was, putting her things in her bag.

Our eyes met and I could feel the sparks in the air. Her eyes really are beautiful. Then she smiled softly. I'm a sucker for those smiles. Suddenly, I remembered Aimee beside me. I broke our contact to face Aimee, hoping that she didn't see anything.

Well, she didn't. She was asleep. I gently shook her awake and whispered.

"Aimee?" No response.

 

Looking around, I noticed we were the only ones left. Shannon already left? Oh well.

"Aimee. Wake up baby..."

Her head shot up and she turned her head to grin at me. "Hello... baby."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Have you been asleep the whole time?"

"Uh. Yes?" Then she leaned in to peck my lips. "We should make out here." She whispered.

I laughed and flicked her forehead. "Shut up. And besides, I'm hungry." She was about to reply something witty but I cut her off. "For food Aimee. Food."

She giggled and stood up. "Let's go."

 

"You can have my egg roll." Aimee said while holding out her lunch box.

I beamed. "Really? Thank you!" I happily took the egg roll from her. I don't even know why it's called an egg roll. It doesn't have eggs in it.

"Do you want soda or juice?" She asked.

"Soda please."

She handed me a soda and I chugged it down, feeling something dribbling down my chin. "You are such a messy eater." She laughed softly, then wiped the dripping soda off my chin with a tissue.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She kissed the side of my head.

"Are we really going to Anne's party?" I asked her after we finished eating.

"Well, I've never been to a human party before. But if you want, we can just stay at home and play monopoly."

Oh right, how selfish of me. Of course Aimee would want to experience a party. I smiled at her. "Nah. A party sounds fun."

"Great! You know, Anne is really pretty." She blurted out.

I frowned. "Do you like her?"

"No, not really. She kind'a gives off a creepy aura. Plus, you said you don't like her. So, I don't like her." She explained.

"You're just saying that." I pouted.

"No I'm not."

"You are!"

"'Am not."

"Just admit it. You like her."

She grinned. "Are you jealous?"

Huffing, I turned away from her. "No. Why would I be?"

"Sooooo," she said in a teasing tone. "If I kiss her, you wouldn't mind?"

I hastily faced her and snaked my arms around her. "No! You're mine."

She laughed softly. "I know. You are sooooo head over heels for me."

"You are so full of it." Then, I kissed her. "But I like you like that."

She smiled at me. "I love you Luna."

I couldn't say it yet. Not yet. So I hugged her agin; tight. "I know. Please wait for me Aimee."

************************************

"Luna, you can go on. I have club activity today." Aimee said while closing her bag.

"You joined a club?"

"Yes. I'm on the robotics club."

I giggled. "My girlfriend is a geek." I cupped her face with both of my hands. "Take care, geek." Then I placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You too babe." She kissed my forehead and walked away.

Checking the time, I noticed that it was already 3:10. But I'm not meeting Shannon at the gym. This is for the best.

When I was passing by the bathroom, someone suddenly yanked me inside. And then I came face to face with an irritated Shannon. "You were planning on ditching me."

I sighed. "Shannon, there is nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is! It's about the kiss. We kissed, Luna. You kissed me back."

My knees started to tremble weakly as I refused to look at her. "It was a mistake."

Two fingers slowly lifted my face up, making my eyes connect with beautiful blue orbs. "No it wasn't. You love me."

"I have a girlfriend." I countered. It was my only defense.

"You love me." She repeated. "And I love you."

My heart thundered in my chest. To hear her say that again... I shook my head and pushed her roughly. "You're too late!" Tears started welling up in my eyes. I ran to the door to get away, but she was already blocking my way. With a simple gesture, she pushed me against the wall and our lips collided. I tried to push her away, but she was determined to make me respond.

_Oh no, not again..._

"I love you Luna." She whispered on my lips. Her soft, pink lips moved against me, as with her whole body. She felt so good up against me. As if hypnotized, my lips slowly started to respond. Her hand cupped one side of my face and finally, I tilted my head to one side and opened my mouth slightly, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Our kiss was wild, passionate, and very aggressive at first, until it slowly started to ebb away, fading into just two lips gliding effortlessly on one another; pure softness. Her kisses gave me pleasure like never before. It feels like my heart is being gently rocked and pampered.

_Shannon gives me pleasure._ 1

Tears started to fall from my eyes.

_But she is my guilty pleasure._


	26. Rings

**_Aimee_** :

Room 503... Ahhh, here it is. The room where our club is supposed to be located. After politely knocking twice, I pushed the door open and went inside.

Now this is familiar.

Smell of burnt wire, the occasional whirring of engines and whatnot, and many kids walking around with a tool in hand. There's also countless equipments on the tables and some computers. Well, mostly computers. The room itself was messy, unkempt, and full of junk.

I loved it.

My eyes searched for a particular red head... And I smiled when I finally saw her.

"Jenna!" I called her throughout the mayhem. Jenna was this cute red head that wears glasses and walks around carrying a rocket prototype in her hands. We met this morning and she invited me to the robotics club.

"Aimee!" She smiled and waved me over.

"So, what are you working on, genius?" I gently bumped my shoulders on hers and giggled slightly.

Her cheeks flushed a bit and she showed me her blueprint.

"I'm working on reconstructing an ordinary, desktop computer into a bomb." I almost dropped the blueprint.

"What?" This soft, frail girl is creating a bomb? Totally out of character. "Do you know that it's dangerous?"

She fidgeted. "Well, I was also working on a radioactive hair dryer."

"Are planning on becoming a terrorist?" I smiled gently and folded her blueprint. "You know, you have so much talent. Why don't help me with something?"

She looked up at me. "Really? What is it?"

I retrieved a small notebook from my backpack and a big roll of tracing paper containing a protoBot blueprint. I gave it to her.

"That, my friend, is an actual robot. I'd really like you to chanel your inner genius in that piece of work." I watched as her eyes got wide in anticipation and excitement.

"Aimee! This is so cool!" She flipped through the pages of my notebook containing my notes on building a protoBot like Eve.

"Yeah. And I know you love a challenge. Some parts of that robot can't be found in anywhere near here. Or anywhere on this planet, really. So you have to build each and every one of it." I grinned and draped my arms across her shoulder. "So what do you say? Is Operation protoBot a go?"

She beamed at me and hurriedly stood up on a chair.

"May I have your attention please!?" She yelled through all the noise. After it quieted down, she went on. "Guys, I think we have ourselves an entry for the international robotics event!"

After that, all the other club members cheered and rushed towards her to see the plan.

"Are you going to assist us, Aimee?" Jenna asked.

"Nah. But if you have any questions, feel free to approach me any time." I smiled.

"Aimee, this is so cool." Harry, one of our club members approached me. "Can we see the actual protoBot that you built?"

I tapped him on his shoulder. "Of course. I can bring it next week during our next meeting."

"Nice." Then he started taking pictures of the protoBot's structure.

Well now, it seems like my work here is done.

I went out unnoticed and headed home. But not before picking something up first. I've been waiting for this for like... a week.

 

"I'm home!" I called out once I got inside our apartment.

"Welcome home, Mistress Aimee." Eve greeted while dusting the furniture. Meanwhile, Nye gave me his own greeting. He jumped in my arms and licked my face. I giggled and put him down.

"Where's your other mommy, huh?" I asked him. He wagged his tail and went to the kitchen so I followed him.

I saw Luna leaning on the island counter and drinking coffee while staring into space. She didn't even notice that I got inside.

"Hello there, wifey." I hugged from behind and placed my chin on her shoulder. "Why so serious?"

She shook her head and slightly turned to kiss me in the cheek. "Nothing. Just... school stuff. By the way, how was the club meeting, geek?"

I laughed softly and hugged her tighter. "I'm not a geek. But it was fine. I gave Jenny the blueprint for making a protoBot.1

"Is it okay for you to do that?"

"To do what?" I asked.

"For you to give her the blueprint."

I thought for a while. "I'm pretty sure no... but it'll help your planet. And make Jenny a billionaire. So... wann'a go to Mexico?" I said out of the blue.

She laughed and turned around to face me. "Why would I want go to Mexico?"

I grinned and kissed her nose lightly. "Because there are so many hot babes in Mexico."

"But I don't want to see many hot babes." She pouted.

I imitated her voice and pout. "But I want to see many hot babes."

She laughed and hit me lightly. "Shut up."

"Ouch, that hurt!" I feigned injury and gave her a puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes before cupping my face with both hands and pulling me down for a long kiss. She let her tongue snake into my mouth while I moaned lightly and drew her closer to deepen our kiss. But she pulled away too quickly, leaving me unsatisfied.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked.

Still dazed, I had no clue as to what she was talking about. "Uh, w-what?"

"I thought so." She said while smirking.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, by the way, I have something to give you." Then, I released her and got something out of my pocket.

I heard her gasp. "Aimee, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." I grinned and showed her the rings that I got from the local pawnshop. The ring itself was silver and had my most favorite jewels.

"Actually, it was customized. I made friends with a jeweler and told him that I needed a ring."

"Oh really?" She looked at me doubtfully. "When did you ask your friend to make this?"

"Last week." I grinned. "Then I gave him my home planet's rocks and a... down payment? Is that what it's called?"

She nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Lastly, he asked for our ring sizes and told me he was going to make a couple's ring or something."

"Well, you are incredibly sweet. And adorable. And this ring is fabulous." She said.

I took the ring away from her while she looked at me in confusion.

"I love you baby. Please accept this ring as a symbol of my love, devotion, and faithfulness." I looked at her in the eyes and I truly realized that I couldn't live without her. I'm so in love with her that my chest feels like exploding everytime she kisses me; everytime she touches me. I tried to control it once because it scared me. The intensity of my love for her scared me.

 

But the more that I tried to hold it inside, the more my chest constricted to let it spill out. Until I became powerless and weak...

She nodded and I slid the ring on her ring finger while smiling so wide, my face hurt. She held her hand up to inspect it.

"It's just so beautiful! Aimee, wow. I'm... I'm speechless." She said. "I love this."

I grinned. "And look, we match."

She put both of our hands side by side and I have to admit, it looked cute. My ring was slightly wider but other than that, the two rings are identical.

"How much did it cost you?" She asked.

I swallowed a bit and avoided her gaze. She doesn't like it when I buy her things.

"Oh, not much... really."

"Aimee?!"

"Okay! It cost a bit more than expected, but trust me, I'm still well off." She folded her arms across her chest and tried to look intimidating. She just managed to look cute.

"Aimee, how many times do we have to discuss this? Don't buy me stuff."

"But it makes me happy. Buying you things makes me happy, Luna." I pouted.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to give me a sweet, breathtaking kiss. "You know what?" She whispered against my lips.

"What?" I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"It makes me happy too." She admitted. "But seriously, this is the last time okay?"

I nodded quickly. I didn't promise yet. "So, what's for dinner?" I changed the subject.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "What do you want?"

"You." I grinned and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist while she laughed and yelled at me to put her down.

"No can do, babe. I want you now." I giggled. "Now stay still or we're going to fall."

I carefully navigated through the living room, stairs, and into our room.

When we got inside, I gently placed her on the bed and got on top of her.

"Are you ready babe?" I smirked.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Then she pulled me by my shirt and kissed me.

**************************  
  


**_Luna:_ **

I lazily dragged my hand on Aimee's chest, carresing soft, pale skin. I've always loved this post-sex cuddling. In her arms, whispers of sweet nothings and just us. There's no problems. No anyone; just Aimee and Luna.

"How can you manage to smell soooo good? Even after sex?" I asked then buried my face in her neck. She really does smell good.

"Stop it." She giggled. "It tickles."

I wrapped the sheet around us tighter. Her hands were doing a little exploring themselves; massaging my back and my uhm... really low lower back.

"Aimee, stop touching my butt."

She laughed. "Can't help it."

I put my hands on her tummy and started to lightly rub. She moaned and closed her eyes. "It really feels good. You know exactly what to do."

"I know." I kissed her cheek. "Sleep. I'll wake you up at dinner time."

"You're the best." She mumbled before falling asleep.

Then, someone knocked on our door.

"Yes?" I called out. Not too loud, so that Aimee won't be disturbed.

"Misstres Luna. Your cellular phone is ringing."

I internally groaned. "I'll go down in a second."

I just wore Aimee's oversized sleeping shirt and went downstairs. Indeed, my phone was ringing. I snatched it up and answered without seeing the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." An all too familiar voice said.

"Shannon?" I asked.

"Yeah. I missed you." Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Shannon, you know the rules. Don't call me here."

I heard her sigh on the other line. "I know, I know. I can't help it."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "You know I have Aimee here."

"Does she know?"

Subconsciously, my eyes drifted upstairs.

"No. And she cannot know."


	27. Adore You

_**Luna:** _

"Luna! We're going to be late!"1

"I'm coming!" I fixed my shirt and my skirt before making sure that my shoes are extra shiny. I just like to make it shiny. Then I went downstairs.

"Finally!" Aimee whined.

"Shut up. It's your fault that we're going to be late."

She pouted and pulled me in her arms for a kiss. But a split second before our lips met, she pulled away.

"Oh wait," She pulled something out of her pocket. "This is my mom's gift to you. It just came in this morning."

Aimee gave me this plain white box.

"What inside this?" I asked her.

She just shrugged her shoulder.

I opened the box to find a bracelet. A simple bracelet with some sort of beads. Attached to it is a note.

I carefully unfolded and started to read.

_Dear future daughter,_

_I am eternally grateful that you have bonded with Aimee. I wish you would always be there for her, and in return, I give you this tribute. It will keep you in perfect health and ward off illnesses._

_Luna, I can't wait to meet you in person and show you the wonders of Tierre. But until then, take care of my daughter. She loves you with all of her being._

_Hemïnaa,_   
_Gia Vernoia_

A pang of guilt crossed my whole body.

"It looks like your mother gave me some health charm." I told Aimee as I looked up from the letter.

She smiled. "Well, she is pretty excited. She wants grandchildren."

"Don't you think I'm a little too young to be a mother?" I asked.

She just giggled. "Nah. You're just in the right age."

I slapped her forearm and snatched my bag on the couch. "Come on, slow poke. We'll be late."

************

"Why do we have to cram in this small janitor's closet?"

"To hide, of course."

"I swear if your fans club recruits another member, I'm going to unleash my inner monster."

Aimee giggled. "Hey, it's not their fault. I'm just too gorgeous."

_Yeah. This girl beside me has her own fans club. If you ask me, they're just a loony bunch of teenagers. They jumped us at the front gate, and we barely managed to escape._

"Shut up. You're not that pretty."

_Guess what? That was totally a lie._

"Okay, that just hurts." She faced me with a pout. "I'm beautiful."

I pecked her lips. "Whatever. Is it safe to come out now?"

She giggled. "Yeah, you can come out."

I opened the door slightly and peeked. Ooooh. Coast clear.

"Come on." I pulled her hand and dragged her out.

We raced to our classrooms.

"Well. Ms. Simons and Ms. Parker. How kind of you to grace us with your presence." Our history teacher, Miss Gordon said. She was this mid-twenty something teacher that struck me as odd. I don't know. I just feel like she's not the teacher type. She's too... perky?

 

We both mumbled an apology and sat down.

I could feel someone looking at me. I took a glance at my left and found Shannon staring. Instantly, I felt a jolt of happiness surge through me. It's unexplainable.

But I shouldn't indulge. It's not right.

I looked away instantly.

"Hey, are you okay baby?" Aimee whispered on my ear. "You're so tense. I can feel it." I flinched a little.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just... cold." I hung my head low.

She placed a gentle kiss on my temple. "'Want my jacket?"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's alright. I'm fine now."

I looked up and saw her smiling. "Good." Then, she paid attention to class.

I could feel Shannon's anger emanating from here. But we both know the limits.

The limits on our arrangement.  
  


.

.

.

"Aimee, do you have robotics club today?"

She shook her head and we both stopped on our lockers. I just watched as she cleared hers out; letters and all that.

"Can you go ahead? I uhm... promised Ms. Dawson I'd help her of something." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"Really?" She closed her locker. "When did you talk to her? I was with you the whole day." She innocently asked.

Gulp. "Uhmm... W-when.... we were changing after soccer. I finished showering after you and... k-kind'a bumped into her."

She thought for a minute, then her face lit up. "Oh yeah. I remember. Well I can wait for you."

"No!" I blurted out. Aimee looked surprised. "I mean, you must be tired. I-I... can manage."

I saw a shimmer of something pass in Aimee's eyes. But then she smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Take care then. I love you."

Before I can reply, she lovingly kissed my forehead and dashed off.

I sighed, the guilt beginning to eat me up.

I made my way into the greenhouse and checked the lilies.

_Beautiful than ever._

I could only softly caress the soft petals before sitting down weakly on a nearby bench.

What is it with love that makes it hurt so much?

I buried my face into my palms.

_I can't do this. I-I... I cant do this._

You don't hurt the people you love!

_But it's so hard. So freaking hard._

A hand tapped my shoulder. I looked up to find Shannon standing beside me.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

She sat down beside me. For a good ten minutes, we were just sitting there. I could almost taste the tension in the air. Then, she spoke.

"So, what should we do?" Her voice was shaky.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"I've never done this before." She silently admitted.

"Me neither."

I felt Shannon's hands clamp down on both of my shoulders and slowly turn me towards her. She looked at me intensely.

 

"Luna, I love you. And I'm sorry if I am causing you any pain or confusion right now. But I love you too much. Now, I'm not rushing you or anything, but you need to decide. This hurts me too. And I know I'm not Aimee, bu-"

I put a finger on her lips. "Shhhhhh."

Slowly, I moved into her arms, burrying my head on her shoulder. "You make me feel things I shouldn't feel. I know it's wrong for us to be together, but it just feels so right."

Truth is when I'm with her, I feel so happy. Aimee never leaves my mind, but Shannon is deep in my heart.

"You make me complete Luna. I've been in love with you since forever, but I thought you're not interested. But when I saw you with Aimee..." Her voice cracked. "It hurt me so much. It still does..."

I pulled away and help her face with my hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... But I love you too." I whispered, tears falling down on my cheeks.

Then I leaned in to make our lips meet. Passionately; lovingly.  
  


*************

"I'm home!"

I weakly hauled my body on the couch. Nye scampered on my lap. Sweet dog.

"Hello doggy. Where's your mommy? Huh?" I scratched behind his ear and back. He whimpered.

I played with him for a few minutes before going upstairs to change.

"I know, Mother. But can't I get another week? A week. That's all I'm asking."

That sounds like Aimee. Then, a female voice spoke. Well, I can't understand anything she was saying, but she sounded harsh!

"But mother!" Aimee said before there was like a 'ping' sound.

I waited a few seconds before entering.

"Aimee?"

She was lying on the bed with her arm slung on her eyes. "Oh hey baby." She peeked and smiled.

I approached the bed and laid down with her, with my head on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and kissed my forehead. "What did Ms. D ask you to do?"

I swallowed hard. "Uhhh... She asked me to c-check some papers."

"Hmmhhmm. Honey, have you thought about my offer?" She asked.

"What offer?"

She sighed. "My offer to go to Tierre after graduation. Just for a little while."

Oh. We're graduating high school next month. Five weeks from now. "Can I think about it more? I still have to ask my mom."

Oh shit. What will I say to avoid hurting her feelings? I don't want to go to Tierre. And even though I adore her, I don't want to have a kid. At least, not yet. It will be like a baby taking care of another baby.

She smiled. "It's okay. Think about it more. I'll wait for you."

I caressed her cheek with my hand and looked at her thoroughly. I adore this girl. "Aimee, do you love me?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What kind of question is that?"

I looked away and sighed. "I-I... I just need assurance."

I felt two fingers on my chin, lifting my face up. Now, eye to eye, we stared at each other.

"What I feel for you can't be described as 'love' anymore, Luna. It runs much deeper than that. All the words in your world and mine combined can't express what I feel." She said softly, her eyes full of sincerity. "If you ask me if I would die for you, I would. If you wished, I'd lay the whole world at your feet and the sun in your hand. So Luna, if you're asking me if I love you... then yes. I love you. I love you so much." She smiled sweetly in the end, making me swoon even more.

Tears burst out of my eyes and I hugged her tight; my head on the crook of her neck. I felt so happy, yet utterly miserable. I felt so alive, and yet every second a feeling of dread washes over me. I'm so confused.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry Luna." Aimee patted my back softly, whispering caring words on my ear.

I love her.

I love Aimee. I can't deny it any longer. I completely adore this girl. But I can't say it to her. Because there's Shannon. And no matter how hard I resist or fight it, this will always be true:

I love Shannon more.


	28. Close Your Eyes

**_Aimee:_ **

Lately, I've been getting this vibe from Luna. It's like she's... hiding something from me. I know, It's silly. But at the back of my mind, I know it has something to do with Shannon 7

She never got together with Shannon though, so maybe I'm wrong. I hope I'm wrong.

"Hey, are you ready for the party tonight?" Anne asked gleefully, falling into step beside me. 

I smiled at her. "Yeah. Totally. Should I bring anything?"

She stopped and looked at me confused. "Uhm... no. You just bring your gorgeous self and it's set." Then she grinned.

"Okay. See you." I started to walk home.

"Remember, party starts at eight!" She yelled. I just waved at her.

Oh, you're probably wondering where Luna is. She said she had to tutor some freshman. Ms. D asked her to do it. So, I had to go home alone again. It's okay though. She's helping some kid become smarter. I love that about her. 

When I got home, Nye came running towards me while wagging his adorable tail. Such a cute dog. I picked him up and played with him for a while. He's bark is a little bit off tune. There's something wrong with his voice box. I may have to fix it later. I put him down and went upstairs to change.

After that I realized I had nothing else to do. Well, I could always play with my phone.

I retrieved my phone from my bag and laid down on the couch. I have this virtual pet monster-... Hmmm? Wait, this isn't my phone. It's Luna's. Why is it here? 

I don't usually snoop around my girls' belongings, but she has an unread message. It's from mom (Emma).  
Honey, your graduation is coming up. Do you and Aimee have anything planned? Your father and I will book you two a flight to Hawaii if you want. It's our graduation present. Call me if you're interested.  
Oooooh. Hawaii? Isn't that the place full of girls with those fancy skirts? Oh, and beaches! I want to go to a beach and tan. I'm so pale. After we arrive from Tierre, Luna and I are going to Hawaii! Possibly with our daughter. Yey!

I really wanted to respond to the text, but it will seem like I snooped around or something. I exited the text. Then, I saw a name.

Shannon.

500+ messages. 

Wait, they've been texting each other? The last text was just last night.

I sat up and started to read their conversation. 

Shannon: Good night Luna. :-)  
Luna: Nighty. :)  
Shannon: I love you. :*

And while holding my breath, I started to read her reply. 

Luna: I love you too. 

_I... I- what does this mean? W-w... this is... She can't m-mean that... can't she? She loves... me._

This must be a joke.

I started to read their conversations. 

Shannon: I love you Luna. Why can't you just be with me?

Luna: You know I can't hurt Aimee.

_Is she... c-cheating on me?_

A single tear fell from my eye. And this is another one.

_Shannon: Be with me. She doesn't have to know._

_Luna: She's my girlfriend._

 

_Shannon: You love me._

_Luna: I can't._

_Shannon: You love me!_

_Luna: I do. But it's not right._

_._

_Shannon: Are you sure about what you said?_

_Luna: Yes. I'll give us a try. But know that I will never leave Aimee._

_Shannon: Let's talk after school._

_Luna: What will I tell her?_

_Shannon: Tell her Ms. Dawson asked you to do something._

I wiped a few tears from my eyes, but they just kept falling.

_Luna... How could you?_

My chest constricted in pain. I couldn't breath. I briefly wondered if I would die.

Suddenly, the door opened and Luna came in. She took one look at my face and then her phone in my hand. Her eyes grew wide as she started to put the pieces together.

"A-Aimee... I can explain." She stuttered.

My vision was blurry with tears but somehow, I managed to run into the guestroom; my original room.

"Aimee! Wait!" She called out.

I went inside and leaned on the locked door. Slowly, I slumped down on the floor. Tears falling freely on my face, I was sure that I looked terrible. But I didn't care.

I'm too hurt to care.

Suddenly, she knocked from the other side of the door.

"Aimee! Please, just... please let me talk to you."

I sniffed a couple of times. "Go away please." I said in a weak voice.

Luna started to sob from the other side. "Aimee, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for you to find out like that... I-"

"Luna, please... Go away." I begged. I can't hear her cry. Or else I would have just opened the door and take her in my arms to comfort her. I couldn't do that.

"Aimee..." I heard a thump and figured she must have sat down.

I couldn't face her. I'm still dying inside. It hurts too much.

"I'm really sorry." She sobbed out. I can hear her crying from the other side. I know she's hurting too.

But... _Does it mean that every kiss was a lie? As with every touch and embrace?_

All those passionate nights engraved so deeply in my heart... did it mean anything to her at all?

I lied down on the hard, cold floor.

My heart... it's breaking.

_But why do I still feel my unconditional love for her?_

_Luna, I still love you so much._

"Why?" My voice cracked as I asked her.

"I-I couldn't say it to you." She sniffed a couple of times. "I feel terrible. She told me she loved me after we dated. I... tried to avoid it. I love you! I do.... but-"1

Even though it's currently broken into a million pieces, my heart skipped a beat. The first time she said she loved me...

Slowly, the hurt turned into anger.

"You knew better!" I yelled. "You knew better." I cried harder. "I loved you so dearly! Being honest was the least you could do for me!"

I was seething. This girl...

 

"And I'm sorry. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you." She replied in a small voice.

Still, I yelled. "But you did hurt me! And I hate you for making me feel this way!"

She paused.

"You don't mean that."

I ignored her.

"Aimee," She called desperately. "Don't hate me please. I can't have you hating me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I can try hating her, but it's impossible.

"Leave me alone."

"No. I won't go away." She stubbornly replied.

I started to calm myself down. Tierrans are wise, rational beings. A moment of weakness already hurt both of us.

I have to think.... fast.

I love Luna so much, but obviously, she chooses to love another.

I stood up and fixed myself. I wiped my eyes and took long, calming breaths.

_Can I really do this?_

Slowly, I opened the door. And Luna was there, lying on the floor like I was. I stepped out.

When she saw me, she rushed to get up and hug me, burying her face in my neck. I closed my eyes and smelled her hair, trying to burn it on my memories.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She kept saying.

I gently pushed her away, creating some distance between us.

I stared at her thoroughly. "You don't have to choose anymore." I whispered.

Her forehead creased. "What do you mean?" Then, her eyes widened in realization. "No..."

I nodded. "Maybe it's time I stop being so selfish and insensitive."

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Luna, I-I'm... I'm breaking up with you. Officially." Then I gave her a weak smile. I have to do this... for her. Even though it hurts. A lot.

She broke down and I pulled her into my arms.

"Shhhhhhh.... It's for the best." I whispered.

She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Now, will you give me something in return?" I asked her.

"What is it? I'd give you anything." She peeped.

"Give me space." I requested before pulling away and entering the room. I immediately dived on the bed and resumed my heart-wrenching sobs.

_Oh god, when will it ever stop?_   
  


**************************

I weakly opened my eyes, seeing the room filled with darkness. It's dark.

8:35 pm, the LED clock on the bedside clearly displayed.

I blinked a couple of times, wondering why my eyelids feel swollen and sore. My throat feels dry as a desert too. I stretched, hoping to somehow ease the tiredness I was feeling. And then I remembered.

Luna and I broke up.

Depression and anxiety filled my whole system once again. Why did I have to wake up? I wish I could just sleep through all of my problems.

Oh, and there's Anne's party.

I groaned.

I am really not in the mood for it right now. But I gave her my word. Tierrans are honorable people. And I...

 

I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. And as the water cascaded down my body, I closed my eyes.

Warm brown eyes.

Adorable, shy smile.

And the sweet, sweet voice.

How can she do that to me? I gave her everything... What does Shannon have that I don't?

I started to taste something salty on the water. Am I... crying?

I finished up and got dressed. It was a bit chilly so I'd wear jeans. And then, after fixing my hair and putting a little fragrance, I walked downstairs. I was at the door when someone spoke.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I turned around and saw Luna. She looked like... crap. Her eyes were swollen and red. And she hasn't changed out of her uniform yet. I dropped my gaze.

"I uhh... am going to Anne's for a bit." My voice was hoarse.

"You're still going to go there?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"I promised her."  _And it will be good to get away from you for a while._

I opened the door and got out. While I was walking, I took in deep breaths. And I tried thinking about the party. I'll grind with so mant hot chicks and have a threesome. With two other chicks, of course. I'll spend my night in a carefree, oblivious manner. I'd forget about Luna, or Shannon, or cheating, or love. Then in the morning...

Forget about the morning.

Oh, the party is definitely in full swing now. I could almost hear the music.

Few minutes later, I finally saw Anne's house. I entered the gate and saw that even their lawn was full of dancing teenage bodies. When I entered the house, the music suddenly stopped and all people stared at me.

I smirked while holding my hands up. "I came here to party?"

"Aimee's in the house y'aaaaaall!!!" The DJ announced.

Everyone started to cheer and the music resumed playing. I smiled awkwardly at everyone that said hi. Which was a lot.

"Hey Aimee, dance with me." A girl asked while clinging on me.

Then, another one stepped beside me. "No, she's going to dance with me."

"You wish! She's totally with me."

It went like that, the crowd of my wanna-be dancing partner gradually increasing in number, until I was yanked away and into the center of the house.

"Heeeey. You made it!" Anne exclaimed while wrapping her arms around my neck and dancing on me. I could smell... a strong odor from her. Actually, it's all over the place.

"Yeah." I weakly said and started to dance too. "Nice party."

She giggled and let her hands roam all around my body. "Come on, let's get you a drink." Then, she pulled me again into a bar counter.

"Tony! Give me two shots of vodka please." She told the boy on the other side.

Tony, the bartender, gave me a wink before  giving Anne the drinks.

"This is just to start you off." She grinned. "Then we'll switch to less intoxicating liquors. Come on." Then she handed me one. Oh damn. I don't think this is a good idea.

"On three!" She's unusually giggly this night. Is she drunk already?

"One..."

I downed the whole thing before she could start with 'two'.

_Ewww! How can humans drink this stuff?_ It's disgusting!

I scrunched up my face while Anne laughed. She drank hers before speaking. "You are a bad ass, Aimee." She giggled. "And I like that." She grinned before pulling my shirt to her and making our lips meet.

I pushed her lightly. "Whoah, what the-?"

"Come on, Aimee." Her eyes were a little unsteady and she brought her body closer to mine. "Just close your eyes."

I gulped when she brought her face closer for the second time.

_Maybe I'll feel better._

_I just have to close my eyes._

 

 

 


	29. Love Me Like You Do

**_Luna_** :

It's 3:00 am. I've been waiting for her to come home for a few hours now. I haven't slept. I haven't eaten. I've just been sitting here on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

_When is she coming home?_

I mean, I'm sure she's hurt because of our... break up. But... I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. I couldn't sleep! Not without her. Even if we're in separate rooms I... I need her to be here. Just home. I need to know that she's safe.

_What if she had too much too drink? W-what if she passed out somewhere? And what if those lecherous girls tried to take advantage of her? It's her first time drinking._

I shut my eyes closed. The scenarios I were picturing just became worse every second.

And... I feel terrible. I hurt her. I just...

I buried my face in my palm.

_What did I do?_

Why am I such a... Okay. I am a bitch. She didn't deserve what I did. I was too much of a coward to break up with Aimee. I care for her so much. She's... special.

A few tears escaped my eyes.

If only I can teach my heart to love her more than Shannon. Things would be easier.

Before I know it, it's already time to get ready for school. My mind is still on Aimee. Is... is she alright? I'm going to call her. She had her phone with her.

I got my phone and dialled her number. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?" A raspy voice answered. Not Aimee.

"Uh... I-is Aimee there?"

"It's really rude to call someone so early in the morning." I could detect just a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"Anne? Is that you? Where is Aimee?"

"Oh she's here alright. You didn't tell me your girlfriend is such a nice bedmate. Oh, I forgot. She told me you two broke up. I think I'd keep her to myself now." Then she chuckled evily.

My blood boiled. "You didn't!"

"But I did. Good bye Luna." Then she hung up.

Fuck! I have to go to her!

 

_Give me space..._

 

I could feel myself tearing up again. It's so hard... It's so hard to give her space. I need her to be close to me... I need her.

I stood up and weakly got up from the couch. I went upstairs to shower and then got dressed.

Still no Aimee.

I sighed and went into the kitchen. Eve was making breakfast.

"Good morning Mistress Luna."

I nodded and sat down.

_Aimee... I'm so sorry._

I buried my face in my hands. How am I going to fix this now? I want... need her with me. I need her to stay by my side. She had become such an important part of me. I know in my heart that I love Shannon, but Aimee is special. How can I even start to explain this? If Aimee makes me choose between her Shannon and then threaten to leave if I don't pick her, we both know the answer. Even if it will break me, I'd be with Aimee. Now I just hope it doesn't reach that point. I hope she doesn't ask me to leave Shannon for her.

Without touching any food, I got up and left the house; not bothering to say a word more.

But every step I take, I couldn't get the thought of Aimee and Anne together. I stopped and closed my eyes. They slept together. Slowly, I could feel a small bit of my heart breaking. Before I could cry in the sidewalk, I took a deep breath and continued walking to school.

 

Shannon greeted me with a kiss at the gate. "Good morning!" Then she noticed my face. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

I shook my head and held her hand. Forcing a small smile, I squeezed her hand. "Let's talk later."

Shannon just stared at me and then pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I love you. You can talk to me anytime." She whispered.

I nodded. "I know. And I love you too."

We walked together to our homeroom. While walking, I could feel the stares of other students. I know what they're thinking. What am I doing holding hands with someone else? And that added to the guilt I was feeling.

I let go of Shannon's hand.

During our free period:

"She found out." I started.

"So how did it go?" Shannon quietly asked. We decided to go in the greenhouse to talk.

I hugged her and cried on her shoulder. "She... hates me."

She cooed and patted my back softly, trying to calm me. "I'm so sorry. I did this. I-..."

"Don't talk. I just need you to hold me." I felt her nod and wrap me tighter in her arms.

"I love you Luna." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but does this mean that we're officially together?"

I smiled and sniffed. "Yes."

"Awesome. I hated being the dirty mistress."

This girl never fails to make me happy. Even through my current misery. "You... stop talking. I'm feeling bad here. Aimee's my best friend."

"I know baby, but maybe it'll do you both good when she leaves."

I paused.

I raised my head. "Leave?"

"Well, yeah. You've already made your choice... and you broke her heart. Do you really expect her to stay?"

I gulped and broke away from her. "No. She said she'll never leave my side."

Shannon looked at me sympathetically. "Luna...-"

"I believe Aimee. She promised me she'll stay." I stubbornly replied. "And I know she will stay true to her word."

Shannon nodded and pulled me to her. "I just... I know how much she means to you. And... I'm afraid of what will happen to you... if she leaves."

Then she added. "Nothing lasts forever."

I didn't say anything and thought about what she said.

_What if Shannon's right? What if Aimee left? I... I can't live without her._   
  


And then, Lunch came far too fast.

"Where are you going?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw Shannon behind me.

"Shhhhhh! I'm going home for a bit. I'm going to check on Aimee." My eyes scanned the area for the guard.

He's not on his usual spot! Great!

"I think she'll be okay. Do you really have to do this?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for her." I glanced at her direction and saw her looking so sad. Then I realized what I said.

 

"Oh..." This is... Another pang of guilt went through me.

I went closer to her and cupped her face before I gave her a soft kiss. "Before you think of anything... I'm your girlfriend, am I not?"

She nodded.

"Then trust me." I smiled at her. Then I quietly slipped out.

If I still don't find her home, I swear I'm going to march right into Anne's house.

When I finally reached the house, the front gate was open while the door was unlocked. Then I saw Aimee's shoes by the couch. She always leaves it there. I sighed, relieved.

"Aimee?" I called out. But the house remained quiet. This is weird. Even Nye is nowhere to be found. Oh well.

I went upstairs to check our room first. I don't know why... maybe somehow, Aimee stumbled in by mistake.

But it remained untouched. No sign of someone being there since I left this morning. After that I checked the guestroom.

The door wasn't locked so I went inside.

I smiled at what I saw. On my angel bed lays an actual angel. She was sprawled across the bed with her shiny blonde hair on the covers. I tiptoed towards her and kneeled down beside the bed before I watched her sleep; dishelved hair and all. A single tear fell from my eye.

I miss her so much already. But I know the pain that I am causing her right now is too much. Maybe it would be best if I just let her be; at least for the moment.

I removed a few stray hairs from her beautiful face. And by doing that, I caught a glimpse of her neck. Or rather, what's in her neck.

_Is that a hickey?_

I paused, unable to move.

Rage filled my whole body followed by short bursts of frenzied hate towards anyone who dared to mark Aimee. Until it all came down to one unpleasant feeling. -Sadness. My whole being cried with unexplainable anguish and distress.

I did this. I caused all of this.

I don't have any right to even be slightly upset. At least she's okay.

I leaned in to fix the sheets cover her with a blanket. Then I kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

What's this feeling? The thought of someone else touching her... kissing her..

I took a long, deep breath before I went downstairs to find a couple of aspirins and fetch a glass of water. Then, I went back to the guestroom and placed it carefully on the nightstand. I saw a piece of paper and a pen so I wrote her a note.

_I hope you'll feel better. I'm sorry._   
_-Luna_

After a few more moments of staring at her, I left the house and went back to school.

I never thought that I'd do this. Out of all the people in my life, Aimee's the one I don't want to hurt. And yet, I ended up doing exactly that. Am I a stupid, incompetent fool? Maybe. Am I a heartless, selfish brat for wanting both Shannon and Aimee at the same time?3

Definitely.

I shook my head. I didn't have any class with Shannon this afternoon. At least I got some time to think.

 

_Don't think... Just feel._

 

I closed my eyes and held back tears.

What am I supposed to do now? I love Shannon. Aimee loves me. I'd be with Aimee, but in the long run, I know I wouldn't be truly happy. And I would end up hurting Aimee more. I'll basically live my life in a lie.

 

I just need Shannon. Somehow, I need her.

I met with her after class.

"So, you wanna hang out?" she asked while walking me home. "We can go to the ice cream shop and just eat."

I hung my head. "Shannon... please don't be offended. But Aimee needs me right now. I... You have me. I just..."

She nodded. "I understand. I'm just scared. Scared that you'll go back to her. It will kill me Luna. I love you too much."

I looked up to find her wiping something from her eyes.

"Hey..." I stopped us from walking and faced her. "I love you, ok?" Then I hugged her. "We'll make this work."  
  


When I got to the house, I saw Aimee on the couch with Nye. My heart started beating like crazy. I'm nervous as hell.

_What am I going to say?_

They were watching.... the news? But Aimee hates the news channel.

"Hey, I'm home." I called out.

Aimee ignored me and continued to watch the stupid news while Nye came scampering to greet me.

It hurt.

She used to give me all of her attention. But now... the TV steals the spot.

I sighed and petted Nye.

"Your fans club asked for you today." I sat down on the other side of the couch, mindful of our distance. Not too far, yet not so close.

She remained quiet.

I tried being cheerful. "They were actually heartbroken because you didn't go to school. Can you believe that?"

Silence.

"You're going tomorrow, right? You have to. We have an exam."

Still no answer.

"Aimee... please. Look at me." I pleaded.

She's really acting as if I don't exist at all.

"Aimee. Please..."

"I can't." She whispered, staring blankly ahead. I was shocked that she actually replied.

"Why? Please just... don't ignore me." I can't stand her ignoring me.

The moment she faced me, my heart broke. Her eyes... Her beautiful eyes... _What happened?_

The natural mischievous glint in them vanished. They showed so much sadness. The golden edges became more prominent and it feels like staring at a different person.

Now her eyes are just hollow emerald orbs.

"I can't look at you because it hurts, Luna." She said, tears forming in her eyes. It made my heart break seeing her like this. "I can't look at you and see you because it freaking hurts!"

Then she got up and stormed off; dashing upstairs. I was left feeling like crap.

I lied down on the couch and slung my arm over my eyes.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

Then I remembered something. I hurriedly got up and got my purse from my room before going out of the house.

About an hour and a half later, I returned carrying a bouquet of different fragrant flowers and the best pizza in town. I'd buy her chocolates, but she doesn't like it. Then I went to the kitchen to cook lasagna. I'm not a very good cook, but with Eve maybe I'll learn something.

It took me about three hours and a few burns, but still, I made a decent lasagna. I'm actually proud of myself.

I changed out of my clothes and showered.

With a deep breath, I stood by Aimee's door.

"Aimee. Dinner's ready. I cooked lasagna and bought some pizza." I called out, but no reply came. "Please Aimee. I know you're hungry."

"Go away." I heard from the other side.

I sighed. "I won't eat unless you eat with me."

"I don't care."

"I'm serious Aimee. Just eat. We don't have to talk. You'll make yourself sick if you skip a meal."

I stood at her door for a few minutes before feeling tiredness, so I sat down, leaning against the wall. I didn't know how long I was there, until my eyelids felt heavy. I closed my eyes for a second.

Minutes... hours...

Until I just fell asleep there.


	30. Sweet Sorrow

_**Aimee**_ :

_She's not actually going to do it, right?_

Right.

_She won't starve herself waiting for me._

I tossed and turned on the bed while forcing myself to think of anything else besides her. The funny thing?

I ended up thinking about her more.

I miss talking to her. I miss holding her hand and telling her how much I love her. I miss cooking for her and seeing that mask of pure bliss on her face everytime I make chocolate shake. I just miss those little things.

Like telling her that she looks beautiful everytime I see her. Or asking her what would she like to eat. I miss arguing with her and seeing her face turn red. I miss flirting with her. I miss watching her complain about school and every small, insignificant thing that bothers her.

I just miss her.

But the fact that she broke my heart still remains in my mind and heart. The constant, dull ache deep in my chest never fails to remind me of it.

What I would give to just forget about her for a day and live painlessly. -Even just for a little while.

I hate feeling like this.

I played with my ring tracing each small detail with a finger. I flipped it, turned it, and rolled it between my thumb and pointer finger. Then I named its gems one by one.

Gerian.  
Hua.  
Lusik.  
Tauop.  
Uway.

I sighed and returned the ring on my finger.

Luna...

I never thought my journey to Earth would end up like this. I should've listened to my Mother. She warned me before not to find a human bride. They're too vulnerable... too fragile, she used to say. But then again, I never would have met Luna. And hurt or not, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. She made me feel things I've never felt before. She made me feel... alive. But like every story, all must come to an end. It all feels so... surreal. In less than three weeks, I would be ending my most wonderful dream.

The moment I stepped on this planet's soil, I knew my time was already limited anyway. Maybe we were never meant to be together, Luna and I. Maybe she was just someone so breathtaking who's meant to come and go in my life. Like a shooting star. Even if I leave though, I would continue watching over her. I'd still be loving her. Heck, I started loving her from the first time I laid my eyes on her and probably will continue loving her until the day that I take my last breath.

But it's sad that I'll never see Luna in a wedding dress. It's sad that she will never be my wife and the mother of my children. It's sad that we willl never grow old together. But you know what hurts?

It hurts that she will never love me enough to choose me.

And that hurts me every time I think about it.

The sound of my phone ringing distracted me from my thoughts. I followed the sound of my phone and retrieved it from somewhere under my bed.

ANNE GARDENER

I groaned. Ever since I slept over at their house, she had been calling me non-stop. I never could recall what happened that night. I lost control of myself, and I acknowledge that. But to me, that night's events were just blurry and unclear. I had to much to drink... Anne and I made out.. I eventually passed out... Then I woke up in her bed, half naked and bearing weird marks all over my neck and chest.

_Did we have sex last night?_

God I hope not. I'm not ready to sleep with anyone yet right now.

Speaking of sleep, I really just want to sleep. But of course, me being polite, I answered her call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Aimee..." She replied, sounding unsure. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Anne. Thanks for asking. You?"

"Oh I'm fine. So," She said after an awkward pause. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

I stopped and thought for a while.

"No. I guess not."

"That's great! We could go hang out and stuff. So, you up?"

I internally groaned again. How do you turn down someone so sweet?

"I really can't tomorrow, Anne." Usually, I just spend the weekends with Luna. But now...

I shook my head. I'm not in the mood for going out either.

"Please? Pretty please?" She begged.

I really can't say no to that.

"Okay. Fine." I quietly replied.

"Great! How about I come over in the afternoon and bring some movies? Sounds good?"

Hmmmm.. that actually sound nice.

"Do you have comedies? And no romance, please..." I requested.

"Oh, I have plenty of funny movies." She said. Then after a while, she added in a sincere voice. "And I'm sorry about you and Luna."

I didn't say anything and took in a lungfull of air. "That's... alright. I'm... okay."

"I know you're not okay. Yet." She said in a kind manner. "But you will be okay. I'm here for you."

I smiled. Anne is actually a nice girl. I don't get why Luna doesn't like her. Then, I remembered something.

"Oh! Last night... Did we...?"

"Have sex?" She continued.

"Yes."

I heard her laugh softly. "Relax. You were too drunk to even take your shirt off. -Much less perform."

I didn't know why, but that fact relieved me.

"Oh."

Wow. This conversation turned awkward fast.

"So, do we have a deal?" She said, going back to our last topic.

I smiled again. "Yes. Yes we do."

"Great! See you tomorrow. Bye Aimee."

"Bye Anne." Then I hanged up.

Suddenly, my stomach started growling and rumbling.

_Damn, what time is it?_

I looked at my beside clock.

10:00 PM

It clearly displayed the hour with its red, led light. Luna must have fallen asleep by now....

With weak legs, I managed to get off the bed and stretch lightly. After feeling like all my bones are in their right places, I went out of the room, immediately seeing a sleeping Luna beside the door.

God. This stubborn, immature, childish-...!

I sighed. How long had she been in that position?

"Hey, get up!" Then I shook her lightly.

She just stirred a minute before settling down again; as if sleeping in a sitting position against a wall was the most comfortable position one could be when sleeping.

 

I stared at her and I felt my heart beating right out of my chest. I really, really don't have the heart to wake her up. Giving up, I went to her room and opened the door. After that, I went back to her and picked her up bridal style.

Slowly but surely, I carried her. Towards her room, towards her bed. When I reached the said furniture, I gently, -very gently- laid her down. Then, noticing the goosebumps that appeared on her skin, I covered her with a blanket.

I started to stand up, but at the last moment, I caught sight of her face.

"Beautiful..." I muttered as I stared at her. But then I remembered just what she did to me. My breath hitched up on my throat.

I stoop up and turned around, ready to leave. But the pull of my heart is far stronger than my brain's. I again turned around and gave a swift kiss to her lips. "I love you. Always."

Then I went downstairs to find something for my stomach.

I'm really hungry. Luna mentioned pizza and lasagna bef-...

Oh my god.

My heart melted at what I saw.

The table was nicely set, complete with flowers and unlit scented candles. I knew the candles were scented. I bought them during our senseless grocery shopping last week. Besides the candles and flowers though, sitting on the table was also a little teddy bear holding a miniature balloon. Attached to it was a note saying:  _I'm sorry._

A few droplets of tears escaped from my eyes. Knowing that Luna put this together for me, only made her that much more endearing.

Quickly, I got my phone and began to take pictures of the whole setting.

I have to remember this. I have to take pictures so that years from now, I would know that it wasn't all make-believe. Luna actually set a (romantic?) dinner for us. After I was done, I sat down and began to eat heartily. I didn't bother to heat the food up in the microwave. I'm too hungry to do that.

After I was done, I cleaned up and took the teddy bear with me. Before I closed my eyes to sleep, I prayed to Mer and asked for one wish. Then, sleep claimed me and pulled me into the dark abyss.

_High Mer, I pray that you give Luna a plentiful and joyous life after our parting. I pray that she finds someone who can love her more than the way I loved her. In your place, I pray._

_.._

..

_**Luna**_ :

I woke up with a rumbling stomach.

_God. What did I eat last night?_

Then I remembered.

_Oh right. Nothing._

I groaned and stretched on the bed. Then I looked at the empty space beside me longingly. I used to love waking up. Mainly because Aimee was there, hugging me and giving me kisses. I felt loved while she was with me. She was just there.

I dejectedly went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I walked downstairs like a zombie.

Funny. Sleep is supposed to energize and refresh you. But why do I feel even more drained?

I'm clearly out of it.

I went to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. I hate mornings now. After a few minutes, Aimee came in and sat down across me, looking out of it too. Subconsciously, I got up and went to the fridge to get milk. I heard Aimee getting up too. Then I poured the milk into a tall glass and handed it to her. -Just as she handed me a glass of orange juice. We both sat down, still out of it, and began to drink.

Halfway through my juice, I paused.

We just did one of our usual morning routines.

I put down my glass and looked at her. She looked like she realized it too and put her glass down. Awkwardly, we avoided each other's gaze.

I guess we still have to get used to the idea that we're no longer a couple.

I sadly watched as she got up and went out of the kitchen and into the living room, calling Nye. I sighed.

"At least she didn't pour the milk all over me." I consoled myself. I sighed and decided to make sandwiches. I went to the fridge and saw some leftover pizza and lasagna. I smiled. Even though we didn't eat together last night, at least she saw the table. I wonder what she thinks of it... I really hope that she'll forgive me. I miss her.

I thought of making BLT, but Aimee doesn't like it much. Weird right? Oooh. Grilled cheese sounds good.

I immediately set out into making it. The kitchen smells so good right now. I reheated some pizza and lasagna to go along with the grilled cheese.

After I was done, I set everything on the table and went out into the living room to call Aimee. I saw her lying down on the couch talking to someone over the phone. She was smiling. Instantly, I felt envious of the person she was talking to.

I want to be the reason of her smile. I want her smile to be for me.

When she saw me though, her smile disappeared. That hurt. And that brought me to the sad reality.

I am the cause of her unhappiness.

"Breakfast is ready." I softly said, casting my eyes downward. Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes and my shoulders slumped down on their own.

I went to the kitchen and sat down, waiting for Aimee. A minute later, she went in and went straight ahead at the cupboards, rummaging for something. She pulled out a box of cereal and then got a bowl and spoon as my jaw dropped in disbelief. She completely ignored me as she then got milk. As she was about to go...

"Are you kidding me?" I said, still not believing that she would do something so harsh. I made this breakfast thinking about her and she's not even going to try a bit? What's so good about cereal anyways?!

She stopped and turned around, giving me a cold stare. Might as well call me an ice cube right there and then.

Funny. Aimee wasn't the one who got out of the kitchen first. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, holding back my tears. I got inside my room and jumped on my bed. -Just as the tears started coming. I sobbed and cried my heart out.

_Nothing's ever going to be the same._


	31. For the First Time

_**Luna** :_

Out of exhaustion, I fell asleep after that good cry. I didn't know how long I was out, until a knock woke me up.

I turned and listened to it again, afraid that it's going to be another one of my imaginations. But there it was, long solid rappings on my wooden door. And then, a voice called out.

"Mistress Luna. Please get up. You need to eat." It was Eve.

I didn't respond as I was still butt hurt from Aimee's actions this morning. Wait, what time is it anyways? I glanced at my watch. 2:00 PM? Damn. No wonder I feel so hungry. I weakly got up and exited the room. Then I went downstairs only to find Aimee and a very unwelcome guest laughing over some movie in the living room.

Anne Freaking Gardener.

Okay, her middle name is not really 'Freaking'.

But seriously?! Seriously?!! Is this some kind of twisted joke to torment me further?

They didn't even notice me coming down the stairs even if I made sure to put some force on my steps. The stairs is behind the couch so they were facing away from me. When I reached the bottom, Anne caught a glimpse of me and smirked before placing her head on Aimee's shoulder and snaking her arms around Aimee's arm.

I felt the urge to hurt someone.

Huffing, I went straight to the kitchen and sat down. There was already food on the table and I ate with a heavy heart. Bland. Everything tastes bland. I couldn't take my mind off on the two people in the living room.

Deciding on something, I hurriedly ran upstairs to take a quick shower. After I blow dried my hair, I quickly got dressed and went downstairs again. This time, I made sure they noticed me. I stood in front of the TV.

Then I sat down between them.

"Excuse me?" Anne, a little bit shocked, asked me.

"You're excused." I scoffed and focused on the television while eyeing Aimee's reaction from my peripheral view.

Her jaw went wide open for a while but then she went back to watching the movie. Anne was the only one who couldn't get over it.

"I was sitting there " She complained.

"This is my house. I sit wherever I want." After that I ignored her. Completely.

I could still hear her grumbling but after a while, she accepted the fact that she will never get to touch Aimee again under this household.

Throughout the movie, no one spoke. Or laughed. We were watching White Chicks. I've seen this movie a thousand times so I have an excuse not to laugh. I'm sure Aimee haven't seen it, but she still doesn't get most of human humor so she has an excuse too. I don't know about the witch sitting beside me.

After the movie ended with still complete silence, Aimee volunteered to get some snacks. Before the evil guest could say anything more, I stood up and colunteered to help her. She only looked at me without any emotion in her eyes and then turned around to go to the kitchen.

Now I feel like crying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder harshly pulling me. I turned around and faced Anne giving me a deadly stare. "How dare you sit between us?" She glared at me

I raised an eyebrow. "Like I said, this is my house. I can sit wherever I want."

"Haven't you done enough? You have broken Aimee. I can pick up the pieces you left behind, so why don't you turn your cheating ass away and run to your girlfriend." She hissed.

I withdrew my gaze from her and looked down. "You don't know anything." I whispered.

"No, I don't. I only know that Aimee loved you more than she loves herself, but you wasted that love. Honestly, that's all that I need to know." She said bedore walking out and following Aimee in the kitchen.

"Oh one more thing," Anne said. "I'll make sure she moves on. You don't deserve her."

I slumped down on the couch, feeling a few tears running down my cheeks.

I know I love Shannon so much, but why is my heart breaking right now? Why does it hurt so much?

_._

_Aimee, why does my heart hurt thinking about you moving on?_

And before long, they returned to the couch again, carrying a big bowl of popcorn.

Aimee sat down beside me, at the middle of the couch, with some distance between us. Then Anne sat down beside Aimee, handing her the popcorn.

Now, we decided to watch The Haunted House. It's a horror-comedy film.

This time, the tension in the air is much lighter. I even managed to crack out a smile or two. What's greater, is that I finally heard Aimee laugh.

What a wonderful, wonderful sound it is.

The tension only came back when our hands would touch each other when getting some popcorn though. Sometimes Aimee's and mine's hands would touch, and sometimes, it's Anne's and Aimee's. Everytime theirs would touch though, I made sure to break it up by subtly reaching for more popcorn even though my hands were still full of it. And everytime that would happen, Anne would send me a murderous look. To get even, she began to do the same when Aimee's hand would touch mine.

Aimee was oblivious to it all, though. My sweet, sweet Aimee. That, or she chose to ignore it.

Anne is lucky she didn't try and feed Aimee some popcorn. Because manners or no manners, I would've kicked her ass from here to New Jersey.

Until we finished the popcorn and two more movies. Anne finally went home, giving me the evil eye one last time before going home.

And that was the time Eve called us for dinner.

Not saying anything more to each other, we both sat down on the table and waited for Eve to serve us.

I couldn't look at her in the eyes. Not after my childish behavior.

So we began to eat silently. I don't know how long I can take this. I miss her voice. I miss her smiles and soft, endearing caresses. I miss talking to her.

Without any meaning behind it, my eyes drifted to her ring finger. My heart swelled in pride, seeing she still wears our-... the ring.

I had never taken mine off.

Before I can really savor the feeling of being close to her, she finished eating and stood up after a while. But before she can leave the kitchen, she spoke:

"What you did this afternoon is unacceptable. It was immature and I expected better from you." She spoke in her cold, cold voice before leaving.

And I continued to eat my dinner with tears.

*****************************

A week had passed. Now it's Monday again. The whole week passed and pretty much NOTHING changed between Aimee and me.

Oh, something did happen.

She grew even colder, if that's even possible.

"Babe, you're stressing out again." Shannon gently held my hand and started to massage it.

 

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You don't sound or look fine." She whispered. We had to whisper because class is going on. "Does it have something to do with... Aimee?"

My breath hitched in my throat and I looked away. "I don't really want to talk about it now."

She quieted down while I discreetly looked at Aimee from across the room. She looks gorgeous as ever. But then I saw Anne lean in closer to her and whisper something in Aimee's ear.

I growled inaudibly. Fúck that bìtch.

Yeah, they're like super close now. For goodness sake, they just started hanging out last week! And now they're inseparable.

"Shannon..." I whispered and tugged at her uniform's sleeve to get her attention.

"Yes?" She turned towards me.

"Can you hold me?" I requested. "Ms. Kilger won't see us."

I mean, we're on the audio-visual room. The chairs are like *this* close to each other.

"Of course babe." She smiled at me and put her arms across my shoulders before pulling me closer to her. Then I felt her kiss my head.

Her warmth felt nice. It's so nice. But it isn't like the warmth I was used to. She doesn't smell like the person who I used to share this intimate experience with. But I love her. She's enough.

And so we continued through our lesson, me being in my girlfriend's arms while Aimee-...

I looked somewhere else because the sight of Anne with Aimee is burning my eyes.

"Luna, I've been meaning to ask you this, but can you go on a date with me?" I heard Shannon ask. "A regular teenage date where I buy you food and stuff that you like on the mall."

"When will this date occur?"

"How about after class?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" She beamed before lifting my face up and kissing me on the lips.

I waited for the electricity, the shivers, the spark I used to get when kissing Aimee.... But there was none.  
  


****************************

"So, we already ate. What do you want to do?" Shannon asked as she interwined our fingers together.

We just went around in circles in the mall, much like what Aimee and I did-...

I have to stop thinking of her.

I smiled at Shannon, hoping it doesn't loook like a grimace. "How about we play at the arcade?"

And we skipped all the way to the arcade.

I actually had fun. We both went up against each other on the hoops and I beat Shannon's ass. She's terrible. Then we tried all other games. She would just watch me and would occasionally join me in a game if it required another player.

After about an hour more, we decided to give ourselves a rest and buy ice cream.

"Wooo. I'm bushed." She said after sitting down beside me. "You have the energy of a bull."

I laughed and licked my ice cream. "Well, yeah. I have to let out some of my excess energy. It's unhealthy to keep it in."

"So what will we do next?" She asked after a while more.

"What do you want yo do?" I asked back.

"How about movies?"

I froze. The movie theater...

"Luna, hey." I felt Shannon gently shaking me. "Are you alright?"

I smiled, albeit a bit forced. "Oh yeah. Let's go to the movie theater." Then I stood up and grabbed her hand.

Hmmm... There weren't many patrons on the movies that afternoon. Hmmm... Maybe it's because it's a weekday and a Monday to boot.

We both got tickets and went in. I don't even remember what movie we'd be watching.

The whole theater was already dimmed and looked deserted. Except for some other students who were in the corner and making out. Oh yeah. Typical.

Shannon and I sat down and patiently began to wait for the movie to start. And when it did start, I almost regretted it.

It was effing boring. In fact, when I looked over at Shannon, she was already smoring beside me. I chuckled and concentrated on the movie. Maybe this could get better.

About a quarter through the movie, another couple, two girls, sat down directly in front of me. I couldn't really see them because it was dark.1

But then one giggled. That sounded sooooo familiar. That irritating giggle...

"Shut up. It's your fault that we missed the beginning." More giggling.

"Oh yeah. Whatever. You're not complaining."

I couldn't be mistaken. It's Aimee and Anne!

"Hey, as long as I'm with you, I'm not complaining."  _Why, that slut! She's flirting with my girl-..._

I am furious right now. I could just .... Arrrrgh! But I stayed quiet and just observed them, silently cursing Anne.

I noticed throughout the film that Anne kept glancing at Aimee. Okay, I wasn't watching the movie anymore. I was watching them.

Like, every thirty seconds, Anne would glance at Aimee. Until she finally said something.

"You're really pretty, you know." She commented, still looking over at Aimee.

And, like in the cheesy romantic movies, Aimee started to slowly turn her head towards Anne. They stared at each other for a long time, and Anne started to lean in.

Until their lips met.

And I was there, watching them kiss in front of me as tears started to fall from my eyes yet again.

After what seemed like an eternity and a thousand dull knives stabbing me in the chest, Anne pulled away slightly.

"Aimee, I know it's too early for this... but you know that I love you. I'll take care of you and I'll love you greater than anyone has ever loved you." She took in a deep breath. "Please... Be with me."

I held my breath, dreading for Aimee's answer.

And she finally spoke, voice as soft as I remembered it to be.

"Yes. I'll be with you."

.  
Then they kissed again.

.

.

And at that moment, my heart was truly broken for the very first time.


	32. Sue Apple

_**Luna:** _

I put my hand over my mouth to hold a sob about to come out. Then, I got up and rushed towards the rest rooms to cry.

_What is this? If I claimed to only love Shannon, why do I feel like dying? Why do I feel like my heart just got crushed?_

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Anne did win. She won and got Aimee. I desperately wanted Aimee's attention and now I'm never gonna get a chance. Maybe it's because of that.

It has to be that.

Getting out from one of the stalls, I went to the sink to wash my hands and my face to remove the tear tracks. My eyes were a bit puffy and red.

Suddenly, the door to the restroom opened and Aimee went in. When she saw me, her eyes widened. I just gave her a small, forced smile before returning my gaze to the mirror.

She quietly walked towards the faucet next to me and pretty much did the same routine I did. Then I heard her sigh. A few moments later, our gazes met through the mirror. I felt a jolt go through my body so I tore my gaze away first and went to the door to leave. Before I can go out though, I stopped and looked at her first.

"I heard that you and uh... Anne are t-together now. Congratulations." I forced another smile on my lips even though I felt the exact opposite.

"I- I... I-" She started to say before I cut her off.

"Really. I'm happy for you." I gave her another sad smile before heading out, wiping another tear that managed to fall out of my eyes yet again.

Shannon was still sleeping when I went back to my seat. I nudged her gently and woke her up. "Hey. Shannon."

She opened her eyes and straightened up. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Take me home, please."

She nodded and didn't even question me. I love that about her.

We went out of the theater and eventually out of the mall to her car. "Are you alright?" She asked. "You've been a bit... quiet."

I just nodded weakly. "I'm fine. I'm... fine. I just have a headache." And a heartache.

She started the car and reached out for my hand. "Do you need medicine? I can go back to the pharmacy."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm good. Please just drive me home."

She gave me another peck on the lips before pulling out and driving towards home.

A few moments later, we were already in front of my house.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded. "Take care..."

I reached out to hug her and got out before she requests to make out. I really can't right now.

I waved at her before I went inside, taking my shoes off and dragging my body upstairs. Wow. I never knew emotional pain can leave you drained.

I jumped in my bed and closed my eyes. Am I supposed to think about Aimee and that bitch now? Am I supposed to cry?

I guess I couldn't help it. Thinking that someone else would be Aimee's source of joy... Someone else would get to hold Aimee in their arms. Someone else would get to kiss those cherry lips and cheeks. Someone else would hold her hand and get to have Aimee's devotion.

I cursed and got up from bed. Then I stripped and went inside the bathroom to have a relaxing bath. At least, as relaxing as it gets.

But I know I will never have a good dream. Because before I drifted off to a pitiful, restless sleep, I kept thinking of a monster stealing someone with a pair of electric green eyes away from me..

 

Before long, it's morning again.

.

.

Oh. That means I have to get up and go to school to 'learn'. And I have to see 'them'.

Why does my life have to be so complicated?

After I showered and got into my uniform, I went downstairs to find Aimee and Anne on the living room.

_Again?! They're here again?!_

By some cruel coincidence, Anne saw me first again. Aimee still had her back against me. And as if last night wasn't enough, she pulled Aimee closer and gave a her a soft peck on the lips, evily staring at me.

Okay, this is too much. This is just cruel.

I refused to look at them and went straight to the kitchen. Eve was making pancacon. You know, bacon inside a pancake. It's Aimee's favorite.

I sighed and sat down as Nye suddenly went running towards me. Then he jumped on my lap.

I missed this little furball.

"Hey Nye. Look, your other mommy is with her Mistress outside. Would you mind biting Anne for me?" He let out a tiny little bark before running off.

I chuckled as I made myself a plate and started to eat. Oh what fun would it be if he actually bit that evil bitch.

A minute later, I heard someone screaming from the living room. Wait....

I ran to see it, only finding Anne in a fit as Nye was pulling on her socks with his teeth, probably scratching her skin inside. I shrugged my shoulders, laughing a lot, and went back to my food.

I hope Nye will be okay. I have to remind myself to buy him a doggie treat later.

Whatever for them.

.

Later that day:

.

Ugh. This is pure torture. I can't take it anymore. My eyes are burning!

Now Anne turned her head to kiss Aimee's cheeks. They seriously don't look good together! Even the teacher was uncomfortable with their display of affection. Or rather, Anne's display of affection. Aimee was just doing nothing.

Then, our teacher excused himself to go do something for a bit.

I buried my face in my desk. Great. "Now it's gonna get even worse." I mumbled.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I lifted my head to find Jean, a random person, looking right at me. No, not looking; glaring.

"So we heard that you cheated on our Aimee..." she started.

My brows knit in confusion. "What? We?"

Like in those movies, all of my other girl seatmates turned their head and look-... glared at me. My heartbeat quickened.

"W-wha-?"

"Just be aware that you will suffer for hurting Aimee." She spat with so much disgust. "Your time will come."

I swallowed hard. I'm actually very terrified right now. What will they do to me?

I didn't get to ponder soon because the bell rang. Distracted, I fixed my things quickly and got out, finding Shannon waiting for me outside.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" She leaned in and kissed my lips. “You're shaking."

“I-I... I'm okay." I gave her a smile. "Shall we go on?"

 

She nodded and held my hand to walk me towards my next class.

Good thing Anne won't be there. Only Aimee.

Halfway through our class, Aimee still didn't come in. It's not like her to miss class. That got me worried.

I raised my hand to get our teacher's attention.

"Yes Miss Simons?"

"Uh.. can I use the restroom?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up to get a pass from her before going out. I have to find Aimee. Fast.

I was just passing by the janitor's closet when I heard a familiar whine. I did a double take and went closer to the closet.

Yup. I can definitely hear moaning and kissing noises. I scrunched my face up.

_Ewwwww...._

I was just leaving when the door opened.

Guess who I saw?

Yes. It's Aimee. But she's not with Anne. She's with another, unknown girl who was blushing profusely, hair all tangled and lips swollen. Then they saw me.

What am I supposed to feel?

Confusion, hurt, betrayal, wonder?

_Fuck this shit._

I threw the restroom pass somewhere and ran. I just ran.

When I got home, I rummaged my closet for something. Aha, there it is. I've been waiting for an excuse to use this.

It's a fake I.D.

Yup. I'm gonna buy booze. Lots of them.

I changed out of my uniform first and then went out to the nearest liquor store using my bicycle. Yes. I have a bicycle. And I'm not in a good mood, so fuck you.

I bought some tequila, vodka, beer and some lollipops. The cashier didn't even bat an eye when he saw my obviously fake I.D. Good for me.

I dumped all those booze in my bicycle's basket and went home. What a surprise when I saw Aimee inside our house.

She was obviously looking for me.

"Where did you go to?" She asked.

I just sighed and went straight to the kitchen, carrying my 'groceries'. I got a glass, poured some vodka and drank it straight.

_Who fucking needs chasers?!_

But ewwwww.... my face scrunched up for real now.

Aimee followed me in the kitchen.

"I'm having a very bad day." I complained, voice weak.

She just watched me for a while before shaking her head. Then she got a bucket and filled it with ice from the freezer.

"At least, drink it ice cold..." I heard her mumble before getting a beer herself and sitting down across me. She began to drink with me.

We just quietly drank together.

After two hours:

I giggled and rested my head on her shoulder while she tried to unlock her phone. It took her a long time with all our giggling.

"I swear... it's true.." I slurred. "Haha. Trust me. Put it on airplane mode. And then-" Burp.

That caused us to laugh again.

"Okay, here it goes." She made sure her phone was on airplane mode before throwing it across the kitchen.

"Fucking transform!" She yelled.

And we just watched as her phone fell down the floor and the screen broke.

"Oooops." I said before breaking out laughing. "Man, I swear. Why do they put airplane mode in our phones if it doesn't work?! It doesn't transform into a plane!"

"Oh my god. My phone...." She paused when she hiccuped. "We should sue Apple!"

I gave her another shot of vodka. "Drink this. It will help..."

She gulped it down before pumping her fists up. "I'm a champion!" She shouted before almost falling out of her chair.

I laughed at her before quieting down. "Hey Aimee..."

She felt around the table before finally sitting down. "What?"

"Is it me, or is the whole kitchen spinning?"

"Holy shit!" She paused. "No, you stupid stick." She looked at me and grinned. Her face is so red. "We are the ones spinning."

"Oh yeah! You are so smart!" I attempted to high five her but I missed by a kilometer and hit her face instead. I just laughed at her.

"We should probably hit the hay now..." she murmured before drinking vodka straight from the bottle.

"Hit the hay? Who still uses that?" I giggled and made my head comfy in her shoulders. "You smeelllll sooo good. You're my beeeest friend in the whole universe!"

"You are mine too..." Then she kissed the top of my head.

I suddenly felt very warm inside. "Hey Aimee... kiss me."

She didn't even hesitate. She put the bottle down and pulled my head closer to her. And our lips met in a messy kiss. But I didn't care!

I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back fiercely. I heard her moan and slowly, I stood up, pulling her to stand up too. While still making out, she started clawing at my whole body.

I pinned her against the wall. I groaned as she bit my lower lip slightly and started to unbutton my jeans.

Ugh... why did I have to wear jeans? Lucky her, she haven't changed out of her skirt yet.

My tongue went out to play and gladly met hers in a fierce kiss. Before long, we were moving again. It's making me dizzy, actually.

Suddenly, my shirt was discarded. And now I clawed at Aimee's uniform. We pulled apart slightly and she helped me take it off. Until she just wore her underwear and bra.

And now, we were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Holy shit..." I murmured. "The stairs look like a freaking mountain."

"I know..." She groaned. "Can we make it up?"

A bright idea came to me.

"Wait..." I murmured before going down on her and finally knelt before her.

With my teeth, I slowly pulled her panties down while looking at her. Well, she looks a little blurry right now, but I don't care.

When I got it off her, she pulled me up and kissed me again. "I want you so much right now..."

I just murmured before making her sit down on the stairs. It's not the most comfortable position, but I just need to taste her... to feel her skin again.

I missed her.

I knelt before her spread legs and kissed her hard before letting my kisses trail down her body. I kissed and teased her belly button as she began to caress my hair and cradle my head in her hands.

"Wait, wait..." She pulled me up before kissing me passionately... "I love you... I still love you so much..." She whispered through hooded eyes.

I smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too..."

Then I went down on her again, this time finding her wet center...

I kissed and licked her, loving how she moaned my name and how her hands would tug at my hair.

It wasn't long before she exploded in my mouth.

Oh boy....


	33. What?

**_Aimee:_ **

I woke up with a pounding headache.

"Damn..." Was all that I could say after a few more blinks and the pain kicked in full time. I groaned and prepared to roll over when a felt an arm around my waist.

My blood ran cold.

Especially when it suddenly came to me that I was naked. Naked as a newborn human.

I yanked the covers down to find an equally naked Luna sleeping beside me.

My mind was blown. So many questions came to mind. Until I tasted the faint bitterness in my mouth.

Memories of last night came rushing in...

_._

_"Hey Aimee... kiss me."_

.

Oh shit. We got drunk and had sex.

Which makes both of us cheaters.

I don't mind being a cheater, but Luna... she's a bit sensitive on that matter.

I groaned extra loudly which spurred Luna to stir. "Mmmm... Aimee... shut up."

"Well, good morning to you too..." I mumbled before dragging my body out of the bed. I refused to look at her naked body, because I'm not so sure if I can control myself around her.

Naked myself, I strutted down to the kitchen to find some advil and water. After taking some, I bought the rest to Luna upstairs. When I got to the room though, she was not on the bed. Instead, I heard some heaving in the bathroom.

Of course.

I followed the sound to find her slumped over the toilet bowl and vomiting air. On instinct, I went over and held her hair back as she continued to dry heave. After a few minutes, she weakly sat back. And our eyes met.

It never occured to me that we were both still naked.

She blushed and refocused her gaze.

"How can you not have a terrible hangover?" I heard her ask after a few quiet seconds.

I shrugged and helped her stand up. "My body is built differently from yours." Then we held on to each other to go back to bed.

"We have to go to school..." she murmured, eyes closed.

"No. We are hungover." I filled a glass with water and handed it to her. "Drink this." Then I gave her some medicine.

"Scoot over." I whispered because my head is killing me too.

When she made space for me, I laid down beside her and closed my eyes. Oh, I know you all want a confrontation. But it has to wait. Luna and I are not in the right condition to talk and raise voices. Maybe later though.

"The pain..." she kept groaning. Honestly, it was starting to get annoying.

"Shut up." I whined back.

"Easy for you to say."

"I'm hurting too, you know."

She snorted. "Yeah right."

My brows met in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She puffed her cheeks and turned her back against me. "Nothing."

I wanted to scream in frustration. But this time, I ignored it. She was always cranky when having headaches.

Without thinking, I went closer to her and cuddled up behind her. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist to somehow ease both of our pain. Touch from a loved one can help alleviate pain, if you didn't know that.

 

She started wiggling, but I shushed her. "Let's just fight later. We're both sick."

I felt her nod and lean back against me. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too."

Then we fell asleep.  
  


_*Some Hours Later*_

When I opened my eyes again, I found Luna sitting on a chair beside the bed, fully dressed. She was fidgety and nervous. Good thing the sheets are covering me, so it's not nearly unfair.

"Wanna have that talk now?" I asked her and she jumped, finally looking at me.

"Uhmm... I-..." She started.

I sat up and leaned against the headboard, blanket still covering me up. "What do you want to ask?"

"Last night... we uhm.. we-"

"Had sex?" I finished for her, back to my cold demeanor.

She flinched and nodded slowly.

I decided to have fun. "Why, you didn't like it?" I smirked when she blushed and started blabbering nonsense.

"N-no... I mean y-yeah! Of course I-I liked it!" She gulped and looked away from me. "But... we have significant others..."

"You worry about that. Anne and I are having a break."

Her eyes widened. "B-but you just dated!"

"Well, I got mad after she kicked Nye." I still have to fix him later. I really got pissed because Nye was my gift to Luna. My first gift.

"You two were very sweet during class hours..." she murmured.

"So you were watching us?" My eyebrow rose.

"I was not! It's just that... you two were on front." Then she huffed.

"Well, whatever." I rolled my eyes and got up, removing the blanket around me. "I have to get ready for class."

Then I went out of the room and into the bathroom. Probably to cry out all of my frustrations.

_Why can't she just be mine?_

*******************************

_**Luna:** _

I took a deep breath.

Then, another.

Oh boy.

How am I going to look in Shannon's eyes again? I feel so dirty. I cheated on my girlfriend with my ex-girlfriend who I also cheated on with my current girlfriend.

What's happening to me???

"Hey Luna."

I know that voice. I turned around and was suddenly wrapped in Shannon's arms. I felt warmth and comfort. "Where were you this morning? And yesterday, you didn't come back at all. I was so worried."

A single tear fell from my eye as I buried my face in her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." I inhaled her sweet scent and felt even gultier.

"Are you alright?" She pulled away slightly to look at my face. "Why are you crying?"

I looked at her intensely and reached out to kiss her lips. I don't care if everybody saw us.

"I love you..." I whispered before hugging her again. "God..."

"I'm really starting to worry about you, Luna." She drew me in for an even tighter hug. "I love you too..."

Then the final bell rang. I broke away from her. "Let's go to class." I insisted, holding her hand and dragging her with me.

 

"You have to tell me why you were absent. Were you sick?"

I just nodded. "Yeah. Some stomach flu. I still feel sick now."  
  
  


"Then go home. Come on, I'll get you home."

By that time, we already reached our classroom. "Just... don't. I'm fine now." I said before we entered the room holding hands.

My eyes instantly searched for a blonde head, and found Aimee sitting on the corner with that leech Anne attached to her arm.

I quietly slipped on my usual chair and Shannon sat down beside me. As if robots, Jean and her crew a.k.a We ♥ Aimee fans club, turned their heads and glared at me again. Some, smirking.

Shannon noticed it. "Hey, what's the problem?"

Jean merely glanced at her. "You'll see the problem soon enough." Then she turned around.

"What was that?" Shannon asked me.

"I think they are planning something. Something that will hurt me." I nervously played with my pen.

"What? Why?"

"Because of Aimee. They didn't like what I did to her." I whispered.

Shannon's jaw clenched. "Don't worry. I'll keep my eye on you all the time." Then she kissed the top of my head.  
  
I nodded and didn't say another word.

************

I nervously opened my locker, hoping to find some kind of bomb. But this is weird.

Nothing.

My usually-full-of-hate-mail locker was nearly empty. Save from this one letter. Curiously, I opened it.

Please meet me at the gym after class.

  
-Aimee♥

My heart thudded.

Why would she want to meet me at the gym? We see each other at home.

Shrugging, I put it back inside my locker and headed back to Shannon. "Hey babe..." I started.

She grinned at me and kissed my forehead. "What's up?"

How will I say this to her? "Aimee wants to see me at the gym now. Probably to talk."

She froze and thought for a while. "This is probably to give you two closure." But then, her forehead knitted.

"But why the gym?"

I just shrugged. "So, can I see her?"

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Of course. You don't have to ask me, but I'm glad you did."

I beamed. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Okay." She smiled. "I'd gladly take you home, but Aimee will probably be with you. I hope you two will be okay. She's your best friend."

I felt myself start tearing up. "I hope so..."

Then I bid her goodbye and started going to the gym. When I was at the entrance however, a sudden chill crept up my spine.

Before I knew it, the doors behind me closed. And Jean and her crew came out from the bleachers.

"Well, well, well..." She smirked while eyeing me. "Cheater finally showed up."

Fear bubbled up inside me as I slowly took a step back. Until my back felt the closed door.

Jean and the W♥A club had manic grins on their faces and their eyes shone with bloodlust. Slowly, they approached me.

Before I knew it, a punch came flying into my cheek. And I slumped down on the floor.

 

"We will teach you a lesson. Hopefully, you will suffer what our dear Aimee felt when you cheated on her." Then, one of her lackeys produced a small baseball bat.

And as one tear fell from my eyes, I could only wish for one person to come and rescue me...

Aimee...

***************

**_Aimee:_ **

I've been feeling uneasy ever since this morning. Ever since I overheard Luna and Shannon's conversation.

Is my fans club really planning on something sinister?

"Hey baby..." Anne suddenly came out of nowhere and clung to my arms. "Are you gonna go home? Wanna sleep over?" She beamed and winked seductively1

I swallowed hard. "Uh, why don't you go on? I have uh... to take care of some business."

She frowned. "I know we agreed to take a break. But I'm really sorry about your dog. It was his fault."

I sighed heavily. "Please Anne. Why don't you go on? I'll go to your house later?"

"Really?" She asked, doubtful.

I just nodded.

She squealed and reached up to kiss me hard. I broke away and put some distance between us. "Now go on." I said.

"See ya later baby." She smiled before running away.

I waved at her and groaned when she was gone.

What have I gotten myself into? I'm gonna get raped!

I was just walking around when I heard whispers inside a classroom.

_"So, are they on it?"_

_"Yeah. They're viscious. They got bats and everything. She is going to be unrecognizable when they're done with her."_

_"I feel bad for Luna."_

I stopped, frozen. Oh no. No!

In an in instant, I burst through the door and gripped one of the girls in her collar. Then I pinned her against the wall.

"Where is she?! Don't you dare bullshit me, or you will feel real pain." I threatened and I'm sure my eyes are glowing right now. But I don't care! Let them find out about aliens! They can't touch us!

She trembled beneath me. "T-the gym..."

I let her go before I ran towards the gym.

"Luna... hold on...." I muttered.

When I neared the gym, I suddenly heard a scream inside. "Shit!" I kicked on the door again and again. "Luna!"

After god know how long, the door creaked. Then, it opened to reveal a bloody Luna held by two girls while Jean punched her in the stomach.

I saw red.

Everything became a blur as pure rage powered me.

I'm losing control. I-....

I'm...

I'm feeling ecstatic. I started to laugh as I punched someone over and over again. Who? It doesn't matter. They're gonna pay for hurting my Luna.

_Luna._

As if someone poured a bucket of cold water over me, I froze.

_Luna._

My knuckles were bleeding as I finally let the poor girl go. Then my eyes searched for her.

I ran to her side and held her face up. "Luna... wake up. Please wake up... I need you." Tears started to fall from my eyes.

With swollen eyes, she tried to blink. And then came a weak smile. "You came..."

I put my forehead against her. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Hey Aimee, let's not fight anymore. I h-hate it when we fight..."

I nodded and embraced her. "Hold still. I'm gonna bring you to a hospital..."

"Wait," she said. "Let's be friends again, okay?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Okay."

I'm tired. I'm tired of staying mad at her. It hurts whenever she looks at me with sad eyes. It hurts whenever I hear her cry in the other room every night.

And it doesn't matter anyways.

.  
  


Because in three days, I would be gone.


	34. Goodbyes

_**Aimee:** _

Luna ended up having the big gash on her forehead stitched and dressed. It was just that one wound, but there was so much blood. I also insisted she have a CAT scan and MRI on her head. You can never be too sure of anything these days.

The school learned about the incident and expelled Jean and her crew. They could even go to jail because they're 18. Did they really expect they could get away with beating someone up? What airheads.

"Aimee, can you please give me some water?" Luna said from the bed she was currently on. I insisted that she absent from school so that she can heal. She said she was fine, but I was just using that excuse to be with her more.

I nodded and went downstairs to get a pitcher and a glass. Then I got a sippy straw too because those things are cute as fuck.

"Here, be careful." Then I carefully handed her a glass.

"Aimee, only my head was injured. My hands are perfectly fine." She smiled but then accepted the glass.

"You know, the brain controls our movements. So what if your injury causes some of your muscles to twitch? Then you'll have an accident." I reasoned out.

"I can never win an argument against you, can't I?" She shook her head.

I grinned and just shrugged. "It's the way of life."

She patted the space between her on the bed. "Sit here. I wanna hug you. You're too cute."

"Okay." Then I happily slid in beside her.

"It's so nice to talk to you again." She murmured after hugging me sideways.

"Yeah. I miss us like this."

Then her voice became softer. "I'm really sorry about... w-what I did..."

I sighed. "It's okay. That was in the past. The important thing to me is that you're happy." Then I glanced at her and smiled. "Your happiness is all that matters to me." I kissed the side of her head and cuddled closer.

"You're so kind. Anne is really lucky to have you..." She said, but it sounded like it came out of her nose.

"Hmmm. So," I started to change the topic. "We're graduating next week. What are your plans?"

"Well, I applied to some colleges... and I want to be an Aerospace Engineer and work in NASA."

I smiled. It's so nice to hear someone else's dream. "Wow. NASA, huh?"

"Yes. Meeting you had really inspired me to work for science. And I want to discover those planets that you told me before." She said so full of life in her voice. I believe her.

"What about you? What are your plans? You're gonna stay with me, right?"

I stayed quiet for a while.

"Aimee?"

"I-I might visit my home planet for a month... then... I don't know."

She lifted her face up. "You're gonna go home?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"For a whole month?" Then she started frowning.

"Yeeees. I'm sure you can think of something to do while I'm gone for the summer." I faked a smile and tried to look at her in the eyes.

"A month is too long. Why can't you just be gone for two weeks?" She complained while starting to pout.

Oh my god. Don't pout.

 

I avoided her gaze. "Well, I have some b-business to take care of. A-and I miss my mom."

She rested her head on my shoulder again. "But you'll be going to my school too, right? We'll be together?"

"Yesssssss...." I tried saying in a carefree manner, hoping she wouldn't catch the nervous quaver on my voice.

"Promise me." She tried turning my face to her.

Finally, I groaned and faced her. "Okay."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I promise."

Finally, she smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek in glee.

_I'm sorry Luna._

_But that is a promise I can't keep._   
  


_After a few hours...._

Untangling myself from a very much asleep Luna proved to be a quite diffucult task. She was holding on to me really tight.

"Why are you so darn lovable?" I asked her, even though she's asleep.

I just freaking love her.

I manage to get out of bed without waking her up and went straight to my room where I collapsed on my own bed.

"Damn... lying is hard work."

I feel like such an ass. Here I am, packing for my stuff, but a few minutes ago I told Luna that we'll be together.

What to keep? What to keep?

Well, I have a few clothes, but I'll just take the jeans, blouses and shirts. All we wear on Tierre are dresses.

And I'll take the teddy bear Luna gave me, along with some photographs of us together. Then maybe some food.

Bacon is first. Then maybe mommy would like some chocolates.

I keep planning thing in my head, but my body refuses to move.

_It's because you don't want to go._   
  


Damn right I don't want to go! But I have to... For both of us.

Why can't she just love me back? I hope Luna was Tierran so that my feelings never went deeper. But she was just human.

A perfectly human-human.

And my heart weeps just thinking of leaving her. I know that she cares for me. And I will hurt her with my departure.

But again, it's the right thing to do.

Ugh. Why do I keep doing the right things? Why can't I be selfish for once?!

I sighed and stood up again, going back to Luna's room. Then I went back to cuddling with her.

"Where did you go?" She asked sleepily.

"I just peed."

"Don't go away again, okay? Hold me..."

I don't think she was aware of what she was saying, but I just agreed with her and held her closer.

I tried to engrave in my mind how good she felt, and how she smelled... how her body fits naturally with mine.

I love her.

I love her more than I love bacon. More than I love myself, really. I'll never love someone more than I love her.

***************

We're back to our usual selves and habits.

Luna and I go to school together, we sit together in all our classes (except ones with Shannon. I just can't be near them yet), and we go home together.

 

Lunch, we spend with our significant others. She with Shannon, me with whoever I choose to plus Anne. So usually, the table I am in is full of girls.

"You have to stop flirting with girls. You have Anne." Luna said while we were just chilling out and watching some movie after dinner.

I grinned and laid my head on her lap. "Nah. We're in an open relationship."

I opened my mouth and she fed me some chips. "But she looks like she doesn't like your set up."

I just shrugged. "I'm naturally polygamous. She has to accept that."

Her eyes widened. "Did you hook up with other girls while we were dating?!"

I burst out laughing. "How can you think that? I'm aaaaaalways with you while we were together."

"What about your stupid geeky club? Did you hook up with anyone there?!"

I laughed again. "You are sooo cute. No, I didn't."

She pouted and stuffed my mouth with more chips so I couldn't laugh more.

"Seriously, I was really serious with you. I barely even have time for myself because I was too focused on you."

She blushed and pretended to ignore me.

Oh well. Aha.

That night, while we were lying in bed together (fully clothed), I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't imagine my self living without her.

But I have to leave in the morning.  
  


.

The morning, I found myself on the floor. Whaaaat?

I got up and peered over to the bed where I found Luna hogging all the covers and practically lying all over the bed. I groaned and pulled the covers down.

"Luna, you literally kicked me out of the bed." I spanked her butt and pulled her feet down.

"Mmmmmm...." She just groaned.

"Get up. You have to go to school!"

"Me? What about you?" She asked, still sleepy.

"I'm staying in today. I got a hot girl coming over." I faked a grin and tried not to look too weird.

She immediately turned over and sat up. "What girl? Allison? Deana? Or Coral? It better be not that bitch Anne." She frowned and threw me a nasty look before walking out.

"She didn't even let me speak." I whispered before going down and preparing breakfast.

Our last breakfast.

"Wooooow. You really are trying to impress this girl." Luna suddenly said behind me. She grumpily sat down on a chair and started to get some pancakes.

I poked her cheeks. "Why so pouty?"

"Get your hands off me. I'll stab you with bacon." She threatened while I laughed.

"Okay, stab me here." Then I pointed to my open my mouth.

She looked at me weirdly before breaking out into a smile and feeding me with bacon.

"You better use protection." She grumbled. "You don't want that girl's virus to be passed to you."

I smiled. "I will. I promise."

Then she finished her breakfast and bid me goodbye.

I tried to burn the image of her into my mind.

Her on the doorway, smiling and waving at me. The sunlight was shining over her shoulder, giving her hair some crazy colors.

After she left, I let out a sigh and finally let my tears flow.

This is it.

I sighed and retrieved my traveling bag upstairs, along with some other things I'm planning on keeping.

I'm leaving Nye and Eve with Luna so that they can take care of her.

I was dragging my suitcase along the living room floor when the front door opened again.

"Hey Aimee, I left my backpack. How st-..." She froze when she saw me with my bags. "W-what are you doing?"

I never expected this.

"Aimee, what are you doing?" She asked again.

And when I still failed to explain, I saw tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"So, this is why you won't go to school. You're leaving?!"

She strided across the room and went closer to me. "You're leaving and you're not telling me. Do you even plan on telling me?!"

I sighed and dropped gaze on the floor. "This is for the best."

I wasn't expecting her to slap me either.

"How dare you?! How dare you say that?! You don't know anything, so why are saying that?"

When I looked up, she was crying so hard and shaking. "You promised..." She said before collapsing on the floor in tears.

"Luna... I'm sorry." That was the only thing I could say while tears blurred my vision.

"You lied to me. You lied to me!" She started hitting me again and again. "Please don't go. Please... don't leave me..."

I swallowed hard and held back my sobs. Then I wrapped her in my arms to calm her down. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

When she calmed down, I pulled back slightly. "I love you..." Then I kissed her lips and finally, her forehead.

Instantly, she became unconscious.

I laid her on the sofa gently and caressed her face.

"I'm so sorry. For what I'm about to do."


	35. Tierre

**_Aimee:_ **

The ship trembled and shook calmly as I entered our atmosphere. I felt a sudden jolt of happiness, knowing that I was again at home.

But where is home? Isn't home where your heart belongs? 

If that is correct, I will forever be homeless. Because I left my heart somewhere I cannot return. And there's no way getting it back.

Finally, my ship landed on a wide strip of land and I removed my shoulder straps. With a deep breath, I stood up and composed myself.

Then I opened the hatch and the beautiful melancholic darkness of Tierre met my eyes. The stars are on full display and about six of our 10 moons are showing.

I was also greeted by a joyous celebration; a feast. A million Tierrans have gathered before my ship.

Because their true queen has arrived.

Yes. I am in fact, a queen of my planet, crowned a few planetary revolutions ago. I left my planet in search for not only a bride, but also... love. But now, I must sadly return to my obligations and lonely life. Wifeless, loveless...

"Lhoav Fornìa Vernoia, Aimee. Welcome."

I smiled a fake smile at one of the elders, knowing that she is royally pissed at me. They made it clear when they sent an asteroid towards Earth purposely. The news claimed it was from an unnatural phenomena, but I knew it was their doing.

 

"I am truly sorry for my absence. Now I'm back, and I plan on resuming my duties." Two other porters escorted me down the ship. I turned to one of them. "I have some things inside. Please take good care if it and deliver it safely to my chambers."

She nodded and went on with her task. Then, at the foot of the ship stood my parents. Mom (Gia) was smiling and waving at me while Mother (Nadia) was expressionless as usual.

I approached them. 

"Biju, Aimee! Come here!" At last, I was able to feel my mom's embrace.

I wrapped my arms around her and felt tears in the corner of my eyes. "Mom, how I've missed you..."

"You feel thinner. And what is that you're wearing?" She pulled back slightly and looked me over.

I was wearing a short shorts and a graphic tee with my Vans sneakers.

"Why? What's wrong with human clothes?" I grinned at her.

"You're Tierran! You'll look more beautiful with traditional clothes." I laughed and hugged her again.

And then I faced my mother Nadia. Her face is expressionless, but I can see her eyes widen at the whole look at me.

I bowed and greeted her formally.

Naturally, the thousands of Tierrans in the square bowed when they saw their queen bow.

"It's good to have you back." Was the only thing she said before turning around and leaving.

I looked at my mom and shifted my eyes downwards.

"Don't mind her, Aimee. The whole Tierran race has been waiting for your arrival and they want to meet your bride!" Mom said excitedly.

I gave her a weak smile. "Let me handle it."

With naturally possesed elegance and grace, I smiled at the crowd before me. Then I allowed the helpers to guide me in a raised platform where I would be speaking to the whole world.

I waited for the broadcasting device before speaking. "Fellow citizens of Tierre; beloved sisters, I have returned from my journey. Although weary and tired, I thank you all for giving me support." I smiled and waved as they all cheered. "The house Alcana will prepare food and liquor so that your celebration may continue. Again, I thank you all. Enjoy your evening."

With a final wave, I left the platform and entered our vehicle to teleport me inside the house.

One fun fact about our planet: Despite its immense size, only 30% of our planet is occupied by Tierrans and other foreign species. It's because we have a low population, only about 10 million. Another 30% is used for agricultural purposes while the rest is used for test experiments and science.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back on my seat while the vehicle kept moving.

"You look sad, biju. Aren't you glad to be home?" Mom asked from my side.

"I am glad, mom. I just...." I sighed. "How is Fructùosè?" I changed the topic.

"She is dying to see you! Many times I had to hold her back from coming after you because she missed you."

I just chuckled.

"And you will marry her in a forthnight."

I frowned when I heard Mother's voice.

"Stop trying to force her on me. We're like sisters." I opened my eyes and looked at her intensely. "My heart solely belongs to Luna."

She glared at me. "You don't have a heart. You have an organ. An organ that pumps blood to your body parts. That's the only use of your 'heart'!" 

I flinched when she started to yell.

"Nadia!" Mom warned her. "Please keep your tone down, honey. We are not Scythians who always yells."

Mother clamped up and sat properly. Then she ignored me.

"Mother always listens to you. You're like her sanity." I teased Mom in a whisper and she blushed like a teenager.

"She has to. She married me." But them she looked at mother longingly.

It's a shame they don't love each other. They just married. 

We finally arrived inside our home and stepped down from the vehicle and was met by our helpers. I greeted them warmly.

I was surprised when someone tackled me on the ground with a hug.

"Aimee-lin. How I've missed you!"

Even though my back hurt, I laughed and tried to pry Fructùosè off me. "Jaja, get off me. You're heavy." 

She hugged me for a few more moments before sitting up, still straddling me.

"You've gotten weak! You've been abstinent for a few weeks, haven't you?" She teased.

I blushed and wrestled her so that I was on top. "Who's weak now?" I grinned and kissed her lips lightly before standing up, taking her with me. "I've missed you too, Jaja." 

After a few more light banters, a helper told us that my parents and thr frosèz were waiting for us to a meal.

I went to our dining hall and sat down on the head chair after I greeted each and every one of the elders with Jaja near me.

"My, my... You two do look nice as a couple." One of them even commented.

I just politely smiled.

"On behalf of the frosèz, I welcome you back, queen Aimee." Heelàn, the eldest of the elders said.

"Thank you." I replied. "Let's eat, shall we?"

Throughout our meal, I just picked on my meal.

Nothing beats bacon.... 

"So, Queen Aimee, I don't see any human with you. Are going to finally marry my daughter?" Aankló remarked. She is Jaja's mother and she's also an elder.

I swallowed hard and drank some juice. "I-... I am still thinking about that."

She was about to say something back when one of our helpers burst through the opening of our dining hall.

"Queen Aimee! Y-your p...package! It-... It's..."

My eyes widened in understanding. I excused myself as quickly as I can and ran to my chambers. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could.

My heart is beating so hard and my sweat...

Finally, I burst through my hatch to find a lump stirring on my bed. 

I sighed and sat down gently, waiting for her to wake up. Then, when both eyes opened and revealed chocolate brown eyes focusing on me, I smiled.

"Welcome to Tierre, my love."


	36. Broken Hearts

_**Aimee:** _

"Welcome to Tierre, my love..." I said breathlessly.

Luna's eyes widened and she bolted up from the bed. I watched as she looked around the room, seeing that it wasn't anything like the rooms in our apartment. She started to hyperventilate, so I calmed her down.

"It's okay.... You're gonna be okay..."

She slapped my hands away. "How can this be okay?!" Then she stood up shakily and I steadied her. But she pushed me away again. "Don't touch me!"

I raised my hands up in surrender and sighed.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked coldly. I've never seen her this mad before.

I cleared my throat. "For us to be together."

"You're crazy!" She said before looking for a way out. She found the hatch and ran to it. Before she can reach it though, I was already in front of her. 

I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. She struggled to get out of my grip, but I was strong.

"Am I that hateful? Is being with me so horrible?" I asked softly, feeling hurt by her extreme reaction.

Finally, she pushed me away and managed to get some distance between us. "Take me back to Earth this instance."

"No." I stood firm and put my hands on my waist. "Didn't you want us to be together?"

She screamed in frustration. "Yes! But not like this!"

"Why, what's wrong with this?"

"You brought me here without consent. Without any warning or regard for my feelings. So, what's wrong?! Everything!"

I put on an emotionless face and didn't say anything.

She just groaned. "What about my parents? They're gonna wonder where I am."

"I asked Emma if I can take you here on our planet." I reasoned out. "She said yes."

She shook her head. "Unbelievable! How about our graduation? I have to graduate!"

"I already spoke to the principal. As of now, you're already a high school graduate. With honors."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh god..." She sobbed. "What about Shannon?"

I threw my gaze somewhere around the room; away from her. I sighed and ran my hand over my hair.

_Yes. What about her indeed._

Then I looked at Luna straight at her eyes. "Don't you want to marry me?" I asked instead.

She just looked at me, her expression a mirror of disbelief. Then the dam burst and she started crying.

It broke my heart further.

"So," she said after a few minutes of silently crying, "You brought me here to make me marry you?"

I swallowed a lump on my throat. "Yes." I replied.

"You're not even gonna ask me? You'll just... do it?"

"Yes." I turned away from her. "You'll learn to love me soon enough. I know." 

"Aimee... please don't do this..." She begged.

I closed my eyes. I don't want to give in...

"Luna, there's no other option. You will become my wife, and that is final." I said in a harsh voice before going out and locking the passage out. I punched the wall in frustration and rested my forehead against it.

"Aimee, what's wrong?" I heard footsteps and then found Jaja beside me. "Why did you leave the table?"

I started to cry and then I threw myself on Jaja. "It hurts, Ja... It hurts..." I whispered.

She was obviously surprised and froze on the spot... "A-Aimee?"

"I love her, Ja. I can't live without her. So I brought her here..." I let out a little sob. "I feel like such a bad person."

She pulled away and looked at me confused. "W-wait. Who is she? What did you do, Aimee-lin?"

"I brought a human..." I felt her wipe my tears away. "I forcibly brought a human here... to be my bride."

"What?!"

I just looked away from her.

"You crazy Tierran!" Her eyes widened and she made sure there were no one around when she spoke next. "Where is she?" She asked in a low voice.

"In my chamber." I replied.

"What is Empress Nadia gonna say about this?" She asked me and then sighed. "Oh Aimee... you better think of a way out of this big mess."

"Jaja, help me..."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me pointedly. "Really? You want me to be exiled from this galaxy? This clearly violates code 578766 of the Interplanetary Act BA67. Abduction of other species from neighboring planets." 

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're some hotshot space cop. Can you please help me with this mess, Jaja?"

"Help you with what exactly?"

"Help me... just by supporting me. And not telling a single Tierran that I took Aimee against her will." 

She sighed. "This better be worth it."

I kissed her cheek. "She's worth it. Thank you Jaja."

"What is she doing now? Did you at least let her sleep?"

I bit the bottom of my lip. "Actually... she might still be in there... c-crying."

Then Jaja smacked me on the head. "Geez! How can you be so damn stupid?"

Then I watched as she unlocked the door and marched inside. I shook my head and followed her.

I found Luna lying face down on the bed, her shoulders bobbing up and down. She's obviously crying. Jaja cleared her throat to get Luna's attention.

"Excuse me, Miss." She spoke in English.

Luna lifted her head and jumped when she saw Jaja. "Who are y-you?"

Jaja smiled. "I am Fructùosè, daughter of Aankló. You may call me Jaja. And I am deeply sorry for what Aimee-lin had done to you. I know you're not feeling well, but welcome to Tierre."

Luna, taken back by Jaja's warm greeting, could only blink in surprise.

"Aimee would like to formally introduce you to everyone now. And after that, the whole household would really be thrilled if you join us for a meal." Jaja continued.

"Ja, what are you doing?" I asked her. I'm... I'm going to introduce Luna right now? Now?

She winked at me. And then she went closer to Luna and held her hand out. Luna, although confused, took her hand. Then Jaja guided her to me and linked Luna and mine's hands together. "I'm going to call a few helpers to dress and prepare her. Then I'll head downstairs to gather the Tierrans in the square. Your parents included." She's back in speaking Tierran.

I nodded. "Thank you, Jaja."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "You better implant her with a decoder." Then she left.

I was left there standing with Luna's hand in mine. At least, I was. Luna hastily withdrew her hand from mine and glared at me. "Who was that? What did she mean by formally introduce me? To whom?"

"Introduce you to... all Tierrans." I finished with a sigh.

"Why? Why do I need to be introduced?" She paced back and forth. "I don't even want to marry you!"

I flash of hurt crossed my being once again. But that was cut short when two handmaidens entered the room and bowed.

Luna looked at me. "Are you some kind of wealthy alien? What does this all mean?!"

"Luna, calm down." I gripped her shoulders.

"Queen Aimee, we were sent here by Hahd Fructùosè to assist the new Mistress." One of them said politely and in English. Normal Tierrans don't usually learn English, but Jaja must have chosen these handmaidens because they can understand and speak the said language.

"Queen?!" Luna roared. "You're a freaking Queen?!"

I reached out and kissed her forehead. "I have to leave. They will dress you and do some changes in your body, but they are gentle. I'll be just outside."

Then I went out to blow off some steam. Or something like that human idiom. Wait, I have to dress traditionally too. Ugh...

I went in the guest chambers and called for some handmaidens. They went in carrying a traditional, white Tierran dress and undressed me so that they can put it on me. Then, while a few of them were putting flowers in my hair, some started drawing colorful coupling lines on my right arm.

It's just tradition that when you finally find a bride, you wear traditional garb and have these temporary lines drawn all over your arms to differentiate royalty from common Tierrans.

After they were finished with me, they bowed and quietly left. I quickly exited my chamber and waited for Luna downstairs. The whole house was empty, probably already on the square to watch me announce the news.

I paced back and forth. Oh god.... I'm... so nervous. I don't know why, but I am. 

And then, I heard the soft clacking of solid, Tierran shoes. My eyes went up to the top of the stairs to find Luna fidgeting with her dress. I gasped.

She looks so beautiful. 

Her hair was braided, full of Julibed flowers, and her dress... simply breathtaking. She looks so good in Tierran clothes. Her lines were drawn on her left arm and then her feet were adorned with beautiful Tierran sandals made out of the finest wood.

She had never looked more beautiful than right this exact moment.

But I was wrong.

Because the moment she started going down the stairs, she looked even more beautiful with her surreal grace.

Like a poetry in motion... Simply breathtaking.

And before long she already reached my side.

"What now?" She asked softly.

But I was still out if it. I was still staring at her perfection. So she had to yell.

"Aimee!"

That woke me up from my trance. I finally focused my mind on her words.

"What now?" She repeated.

I gulped. "We go out and I introduce you to the whole world." Then I held my arm out.  
She still looked pissed off at me, but she took my arm.

"Oh wait, before I forget..." I whipped her towards me and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her hard. My lips latched on her lower lip and I lightly bit it before moving up slowly. I just enjoyed the feel of her lips for a bit before pulling away, leaving her breathless.

She pushed me away. "What the hell was that about?!"

"I gave you a decoder to help you understand our language." I shrugged.

"You did that by kissing me?!"

"No. I actually put a bracelet on you with the decoder. I just kissed you to distract you from the slight pain." Then I took her hand and dragged her with me to the vehicle that would take us to the square.  
A few minutes of silence.

Then the vehicle shook lightly, signaling our arrival to the square. I held Luna's hand tightly and stood up. But we didn't get out yet.

"When we get out here... can you do me a favor?" I asked. When she didn't say anything, I continued. "I want you to smile." I turned to her and smiled myself. "You look lovelier when you smile."

And then we slowly went out and my eyes were momentarily blinded by the bright lights. So they turned the artificial 'sun' on. What a proper way to welcome a human.

The crowd went silent when they saw Luna. You can literally hear a pin drop.

I smiled and guided Luna to the raised platform while I saw my two mothers' shocked faces. I waited for a helper to bring me a mic. Then I started to speak.

"Sisters, I know this may seem as a surprise, but I found a bride." I raised Luna and mine's interwined hands.

"Her name is Luna Simons and she is from planet Earth. Please treat her as you would yours truly."

I glanced sideways to look at Luna's face. She still looked shocked. A little too shocked, I guess. "Love?" I gently nudged her.

She looked at me, still wearing her bewildered expression. "These... are all Tierrans?"

I nodded. "All of them will serve you loyally. And all that your eyes could see would be yours."

Then, with a soft voice, I added, "If you marry me."

She visibly gulped. "I-I..."

She stopped when she saw all Tierrans bow. Then Luna gasped. Then, at the corner of my eyes, I saw my mother looking at me pointedly. She refused to bow kept looking straight at me.

I frowned.

After the silent exchange, Luna tugged at my hand, pointing at the crowd who began cheering and celebrating again. I could tell they liked Luna. And that's enough for me.

After I bid them farewell, me and Luna went inside the vehicle again. On the way there, I started a conversation.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

No reply.

"I managed to take some human food. Bacon, bread... some fruits..." I continued, but she just pretended to not see me.

I sighed. "It's about nighttime here now, so... maybe we should rest."

And until we reached the house, she didn't even glance at me. This is really starting to hurt me.

"We will have to stay in the same room. We don't want to cause any confusion in our household." She quickly glared at me before walking ahead to our room.

"You can shower in there. I packed some of your clothes in a suitcase beside the bed." I sighed before going outside to the spare room to take a long soak in scented water. And that's where I started to think about my-... our future.

What am I doing? I'm a kidnapper. I may be a hot kidnapper, but still... 5

Can you really blame me though? I'm in love. A love so great, I might die inside because of it. 1

I was in that bath for about an hour before finishing up and donning underwear and a long Tshirt. Then I quietly made my way into my room to find Luna lying on my bed, already fast asleep. I smiled at the sight. Until I saw my favorite pokemon pillow on the floor with a blanket.

Is she telling me to sleep on the floor?

I just stood there for a moment until I grew tired. "I'm the freaking queen of this planet yet I'm going to sleep on this cold floor." I grumbled.

I went on Luna's side of the bed and stared at her for a while. Seeing tear tracts on her face just broke my heart all over again. I feel like such a jerk.

"Sweet dreams, Luna. I love you... and I'm sorry." I leaned down to kiss her forehead lovingly. I was about to pull away when she grabbed my hand and just pulled my face to kiss me on the lips. It was just a soft kiss, but it made my heart soar.

I know she's asleep and isn't aware of her actions, but still... she kissed me. I pulled away with a smile on my face.

But it was quickly wiped away when I heard what she said next...

"Shannon..." 

It felt like someone just ripped my heart open by their bare hands. And with teary eyes, I raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "Sleep well, princess."

I sadly went to my 'bed' and laid down, trying to make my self comfortable. But who am I kidding? I'll never be comfortable. I'm on the freaking floor.

"I deserve this, I guess..." I muttered.

A closed my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep. But I ended up being more awake. I tossed and turned on the floor and I even bumped my head on the bed itself.

I stayed up all night just staring into darkness. Until I came on a conclusion that in the end, Luna and I? 

We're just a couple of broken hearts.


	37. Saying Yes

**_Luna_** :

Surprisingly, I slept really well. It must be the eternal darkness. No light to wake you up naturally. Or maybe it's the surreal feathery bed that feels like you're being lifted up while being massaged. Or maybe it's because I'm just tired. Tired of crying and feeling sorry for myself.

I opened my eyes and looked around Aimee's room. Surprisingly, humans and tierrans don't differ much. I just noticed Tierrans' fondness of the circle rshape. Almost all of the objects are circle. Or at least oval.

I couldn't help but wonder about the people I left behind on Earth. Mom, Pops...

Shannon.1

I think of her everytime. I miss her. And I miss my parents. Will I ever return home?

Only time can tell.

I slowly crawled towards the edge of the bed to peek at Aimee on the floor. There, I found her staring back at me, surprised herself.

I jumped back and returned to my side of the bed, a little embarassed at being caught.

"Good morning." I heard her say while still being on the floor.

I didn't reply. I wanted her to feel that I'm still very, very angry.

"You know, you can't ignore me forever." She continued.

Then that moment, the door burst open and Fructùosè came in. "Aimee-lin, what are you doing on the floor?"

Aimee immediately sat up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I-I-I was just... te-testing the floor." Aimee's face started to turn red.

Fructùosè just smirked and crossed her arms on her chest. "Really? Testing the floor for what?"

"Shut up Jaja." But then Aimee stood up and hugged Fructùosè tightly, her face nestled snugly on the crook of Fructùosè's neck.

I sharply inhaled without meaning it, causing Fructùosè to look at me and smile sheepishly. "Aimee-lin, your bride is starting to get upset."

I instantly removed my gaze from them and just looked at the ornaments in the room. I don't want Aimee to start getting ideas that I would want to marry her.

"Is she jealous? Nah," I heard Aimee say. "She doesn't really care about me."

I scoffed. What a liar. If I didn't care about her, I would've killed her already for kidnapping me.

Fructùosè laughed softly. "Stop being a kid just cause you were kicked out of bed. Now get ready because your parents are very confused and have many questions for both of you."

I looked at them then, seeing Aimee's face become uncomfortable. Then she started fidgeting.

"Aimee, just come to the dining hall okay? Both of you." Then she smiled at us and bowed before going out.

I heard Aimee sigh. Then she turned to me and held her hand out. "Let's go meet my parents."

I sudden nervousness enveloped my whole body. "D-dressed like this?" I looked down on my pj's amd back to her.

She smiled at me softly. "Don't worry. You look beautiful. And they won't have any idea that you're wearing pajamas."

I gulped and took her hand timidly, indeed feeling the slight tremble in hers and knowing that she's nervous as I am. Then she led us out of the room and down the grand staircase.

"Whatever my mother says, know that I love you," Aimee said.

I didn't have any time to reply because we arrived at the main dining hall of some sort. My eyes widened as I watched several similarly dressed women get up from their seats and bow at us. I gripped Aimee's hand harder while she just gave a gentle squeeze back, as if calming me.

 

Then, one of the women spoke. It's weird. Her lips were moving erratically and I'm pretty sure what she said were not even close to the english language, but all I could hear was:

"Welcome, queen Aimee. And queen Luna."

My brain is confused.

"You may take your seats." Aimee replied with a smile. It's so unusual. Her tone carried a certain elegance and power, with even a little bit of arrogance. So different from her sweet, playful voice. But I guess you develop it when you're superior to everyone on your planet. Literally.

Aimee pulled me along and pulled the chair out for me while everyone else gasped. I looked down, feeling shy from all the stares I was getting.

Then Aimee sat down beside me, both of us on the head of the table. I looked up to see who was sitting across me and my jaw went wide open. A woman who could be a duplicate of Aimee was staring at me with sharp, melancholic eyes. She must be Aimee's mother, no doubt They look so hauntingly alike and it's killing me. She doesn't even look old! She looks 20-ish.

She must be Nadia. Her cold gaze can seep to my very core.

Then my gaze shifted to another woman sitting beside her. The woman immediately smiled warmly. She too looks 20-ish and has this rose red hair. And this must be Aimee's mom. Gia.

Wow. Tierrans are very attractive people. Is this the result of millions of years of evolution?

"Everyone, you've met my bride, Luna." Aimee started.

"Indeed, she is lovely your highness." A woman seated at my right said. And I felt myself blush.

"Thank you..." I murmured.

"Queens do not speak incoherently. Remember that, now that you will becone queen." Aimee's mom twin said with a cold voice.

I hung my head and didn't speak anymore.

"Mother, please..." Aimee said with a pleading voice.

"Nadia, let the girl be. She's just nervous." The woman seated beside her, Gia, said. Then she smiled hearteningly at me.

I felt grateful for that.

"Queen Aimee, may we know when will you two produce an offspring?"

"Soon, elder Duhàk. Soon."

I whipped my head to Aimee in disbelief.

"But we wish to have a definite date. So that we may welcome the little princess."

I gulped. What are they doing? Their discussing the future. My future! And I have no control over anything.

Then, as I was near panicking, Aimee held my hand under the table and looked at me. "What do you think, love? When will be the right time for you?"

My head became a blank. "I-I uhhh...."

Aimee smiled and put a hand on my head to pull me closer and kiss my forehead. Then she turned back to the one who asked the question. "We will discuss it. I promise."

The woman wwho asked the question just nodded.

"Does the new queen have any special needs?"

"No. I already brought some of her medicine. But I will ask some builders to create an astronomy and technological laboratory just for her."

"Does the new queen have an interest in sciences?" Another one asked again.

"Yes. And she wants to be an aeronautic engineer. Can you also find her some good pedagogues?"

 

"As you wish, queen Aimee."

Aimee smiled and turned to me. "You're gonna be an aeronautic engineer baby. Taught by the best in the galaxy. Tierrans lead all other species in all technological aspects and we pride ourselves with advanced communication skills."

I gulped and still didn't say anything. But at that time, the smell of bacon filled my nostrils. And just like that, several maids came in carrying trays of... food. I think.

"Queen Aimee, we made use of the ba... baycon you sent to the kitchen. And we sought out the best substitutes for what you described to us. I hope you will like my creation."1

And with that, I smiled. Aimee's obsession in bacon is just... astounding.

A covered tray was placed in front of me. I was still staring at it, picturing what kind things were inside. Will it have live, wiggling, squirming, bug-like creatures? Or some gross, slimy-...rfehy

Aimee removed the cover for me.

Oh wow. It looks just like your normal bacon and pancakes. And that makes me more suspicious.

"Eat up,w wifey. You're gonna need some strength."

I nervously picked a... spork? They have sporks!

I then cut a small bit of pancake and just shoved it my mouth. Whaaaa?

It melts in your mouth! Literally! Like cotton candy. Pancake flavour.

"It's good, isn't it?" Aimee said, grinning. "We don't really use any artificial flavors here. And we don't have shortening, so it's a bit tough on the first touch. But we use a special sap from our tree that reacts to saliva and breaks the enzymes down so that you won't have trouble chewing."

"It's good." Then I got some more and put it in my mouth.

There were also a few colored liquids passed around. I eyed them, until Aimee patiently explained them to me. "Those are our 'fruit juices'."

Aimee reached out and poured some on a glass. It's a beautiful, glossy red color. Strawberry!

"Here. Try this." Then she handed it to me.

I gladly took it and put it on my lips, pleasant fruity smell hit my nose, making me want to drink it all.

I took a sip, and the moment the liquid hit my tongue, my face scrunched up.

It's so goddamn sweet, but terribly sour!!!!! Think of the most acidic thing you have ever eaten. It's twice that.

For the sake of good manners, I didn't spit it out. I swallowed it and put the glass down have Aimee burst out laughing.

Everything in the room went silent and just sort of froze when they heard Aimee laugh. I looked around and they all honestly looked amazed.

"Luna, you should've seen your face. It was epic!" Then she laughed again.

And just when her laugh was fading, she breathlessly added. "Oh god I love you..." Then she continued eating while shaking her hand.

And with that, breakfast went on peacefully.

**************

We're inside a hamster ball. Like, a giant see-through hamster ball. Aimee was beside me while Jaja was seated beside Aimee's right. And we were strolling downtown with Jaja and Aimee serving as my tour guides.

"And right there is where your statue will be built. All queens have their statues on display in the main park."

Indeed, I saw some tierrans beginning to clear a patch of land.

 

"Love, you will really like it here. Everyone is so nice." Aimee smiled at me. "Oh wait, I'm gonna stop here. I have to greet a friend. Is that okay?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, making her smile. She gave me a hug and excitedly went out to go inside some kind of store. I don't have any idea what they sell. Maybe slimy, crawling creatures that can sing and breakdance.

"Aimee is so cute."

I looked at Jaja curiously. "Uhm... excuse me?"

She just smiled. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I don't plan on stealing her away from you. I just think that now... she is really cute. She's being a child again."

I was still confused.

"She never got to have a normal childhood. I don't think she even know what childhood means. She was raised to be an heir by a cold and very proper lady." I saw a look on her face. It's a look of pure adoration. "But when she's with you... she looks so... ecstatic. Without a care in the world. You bring her youth back. And I'm thankful for that."

I nodded and watched Aimee talk to a woman, her face indeed radiating.

"But when she's with you, she also looks so sad. It's a strange combination, really. And it bugs me." In my surprise, she reached for my hand and grasped it tightly. "Please, Luna. Do not hurt her anymore. Because I also die inside everytime I see her hurting."

She sighed and removed her hand. "I know what she did was wrong. Morbidly wrong. But still, I know you care for her. And dare I say... love her? So please... just think about it. If you really don't want to be here, I'll help you escape. I'd bring you home. Just... think about it okay?"

I was really surprised by her revelation. And I was tempted to say yes. But... I can't do that to Aimee. So I just nodded.

Jaja smiled widely. "Great! Now that we're on the same page... would you like to hang out with me? Your girl's best friend?"

I smiled back timidly. "Uhh... sure."

She smiled mischievously and closed the opening of our 'car'.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. Aimee was still oblivious of what Jaja just did.

"We're gonna hang out. Just you and I. No distractions, nothing. You don't have to be uncomfortable. We'll have the best times of our lives." She grinned.

Then I started to smile. She took that as a yes and sped off, completely leaving Aimee behind.

"Whoah! What about Aimee? Who's gonna take her home?" I asked.

"Nah. She's a big girl. She can go home by herself."

"You're crazy!" I yelled but then laughed. Her cheerfulness is contagious!

"Yes I am!"

"Where are we going?"

"To our labs. Aimee mentioned that space interests you. So that's where we're headed." Then the car sped up even more.9

I just smiled and sat back. She is really an interesting person.

I watched as she pushed some more buttons on the car and finally, she had the car on auto drive. I waited for her to get less busy. And then, I asked something that's been bugging me for a while.

"Jaja, can you... uhm... tell me who ever hooked up with Aimee? I want to know how many..."

She giggled. "Girl, it'll take a week. Casual sex is a thing here. But Aimee is really picky, so her total score is lower than normal."

 

"I was expecting that, actually. But I really want to know how many."

"Hmmm... let's see..." She had this look of concentration on her face. "About 140, give or take a few tierrans."

Okay, that I didn't expect. I was expecting 30 max. 140? How?

"How did she sleep with that much women? And that was her being picky? I'd LOVE to know your numbers!"

"Well, threesomes and stuff. Different women everyday. By the way, my number is 307." Then she grinned.

"How can you two find THAT many tierrans to hook up with?" I am utterly speechless.

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, Aimee and I are very attractive." She laughed.

I sighed and nodded. How true.

**********************

We finally arrived back at the mansion. Yup. I'm calling it a mansion.

I did have a fun time with Jaja. She was such a nice, cheerful person. I'd love to hang out with her again. We had lunch at this kind of resto that served their own version of hamburger and it was super good and vegan.1

I didn't even notice it was lunchtime. It's always night in this planet. But I strangely like it. The serene glow of the moons and stars makes it look like the time in the afternoon when the sun just set. Not too dark, not too bright.

"You were fun to hang out with." Jaja said and gave me a small hug.

"You too."

"Well, you better go to your lady love." She grinned and nudged me repeatedly.

"She's not my... lady love." I felt myself blush and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes she is. She will be waiting for you in either her office, or her chambers."

I nodded and gave her a final wave before I went inside. Several maids stopped and bowed at me before returning to their works.

I have to get used to that.

I climbed the stairs and checked her room. Hmm... no Aimee here. Then I went to her office.

Just when I was a few meters away, I heard shouting. Shouting and angry voices.

"You are one *beep* ignorant child. Do you have any idea what you have just done?" A voice rang out, full of conviction.

"Mother!" I heard Aimee's desperate voice. "I know what I did. It's wrong, but it feels so right. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Aimee, what you did is unforgiveable. Out there is her mother, wondering where you took her daughter to. Her friends, her loved ones. How are you going to explain her disappearance?"

"A vacation. I said we were going on a vacation."

"And a month later and she still doesn't come back?"

"I... I'll think of something."

"What a *beep* *beep* you are indeed. Return her immediately if you still want to be queen."

"Oh my..." I can't help but whisper. Is her mother threatening to disown her? Because of me? And what's with the beeps? Is my decoder censoring cuss words?

"I don't care if I don't become queen. You can have the title back. Now please get out of my office."

"Aimee, I can and I will report you. Don't make me do it."

"Mother, I don't care. You can't make me leave Luna."

I heard shuffling and immediately scampered away from her study to avoid being caught.

 

When I entered Aimee's room, I put my hand over my pounding heart. It took a few seconds to process what I heard.

I can go home. I'll see my mom and dad. And Shannon...

But it just doesn't feel right. Aimee... I don't want to hurt her more. She's already hurting enough.

Without meaning it, a few teardrops spilled from my eyes. It's so hard. So freaking hard.

A knock made me jump away from the door and furiously wipe my tears away. Just when I finished wiping, Nadia came in, completely ignoring me. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked right through me. Those piercing emarald eyes chilled me to the core.

"A billion dollars." She simply said which confused me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"A billion dollars for you to go home and never see Aimee again. I'll even provide your ride and all other necessities."

I was aghast. "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't love my daughter. You will only hurt her. So it's better that the both of you just move away from each other." Then she sighed and looked away with a far off look on her face. "She had suffered enough."

"I'm sorry. But I can't do that."

She looked up, quite surprised. "Why?"

"Because I respect Aimee. And like you said, she had suffered enough. I won't add to her pain."

"You're gonna end up hurting her more. Just leave and never look back. Are you willing to sacrifice your happiness? You do know that she will never set you free."

I nodded softly. "I admit, I want to go home. I want to go home and see my family, my friends, my girlfriend..."

Nadia's head bobbed up at the mention of girlfriend, her face softening for a fraction of a second before returning to being cold and stoic.

"But I will never deceive Aimee. I hope you understand that." I finished.

She gave me a measuring glare and stood up. "I've never been a mother to Aimee. And it's too late for me to try now. However, it will never be too late for me to stop this mistake. You better make the right decisions." And then, she walked out, leaving me speechless.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I felt sweat dripping from my brows. Was that encounter really that intense?

I dropped on the bed, feeling exhausted. And within a few more minutes, my eyes closed and I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

I didn't know how long I was out, but I was awoken with an arm around my waist and a soft, whiny sob behind me

"Wha-? Aimee? Are you crying?"

I tried to turn around but her grip around my body tightened and she buried her face on my back. "No! Don't look at me!" And she continued to cry. I could feel wetness from her tears on my back.

"I don't understand. Why are you crying?"

She didn't respond. All I could feel was the gentle rocking of her body from her cries. And it's very upsetting.

"Aimee, don't cry please. Just-"

"Do you want to go home?" Her voice was tender and very fragile. It spoke of hidden fears and desperation.

I tried once again to turn around and face her, but she held me down.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Please... just answer me. I need to know. Now."

I sighed and decided to answer her truthfully.

"Yes."

Her arm wrapped around me loosened its grip until she removed it completely. The bed shifted a bit when she sat up.

"You may leave tomorrow. I'll give you a ship and some provisions." Her voice cracked in the end, making my heart ache.

I turned and saw her back towards me while she buried her face in her palms. "Can you please leave me for a while? I don't feel so good." She said, her voice full of pain.

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. "You didn't let me finish."

I sighed and sat up beside her. "Aimee... you asked me if I wanted to go home. Yes, I do want to go home. But will I leave you?"

She looked up at me, face red and eyes brimming with unshed tears.

I smiled weakly. "No. I won't leave you."

Now her face showed confusion. "What?"

"Aimee... I'm staying." And, with a final intake of air, I sealed my fate.

"And yes. I'll marry you."


	38. The Wedding

**_Aimee_** :

I think my heart just stopped.

"W-what? You'll marry me?"

I blinked a few times, trying to wake myself up from this dream. But still, Luna sat there staring at me with a slight smile on her perfect lips.

"Yes. Yes I will." She patiently replied. "I-... I have a few conditions though. Actually, just one."

I held both of her hands in mine. "What is it? I'll do anything."

She sighed. "You have to accept t-that... that my heart and body will never be truly yours. You can take it, b-but-"

I felt my heart break all over again. So I cut her off. "I understand. And you know that I will never take you against your will." I fought back the tears as I thought everything over.

I should be happy. This has always been what I dreamed of ever since I met her.

But I know that she's not content with me. She'll never be truly happy. And because of that, I won't be.

You know the phrase 'whatever makes you happy makes me happy'?

It all makes sense now.

I shook my head. "Luna, you need to leave. I won't marry you because you just feel sorry for me. I don't need your damn pity!" Then I stood up, ready to go when a pair of soft arms wrapped around my waist.

"Pleasse don't go," she uttered those few words. And with that, my resolve was broken; reduced into nothing.

"But you don't want to marry me," I spoke in a barely audible voice.

"I want to marry you!" She insisted. "Can't you see that I want to? Will it make me very happy? No. But if I marry you I will be content for the rest of my life. I do love you Aimee. I want to be your wife."

A tear escaped my eye as I slowly turned around to face her. "Do you think that makes it any better?"

She shook her head lightly. "No. But Aimee, I want to marry you."

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded.

And of course, I responded positively. "Okay."

Luna smiled but I could see right through her. She patted the space beside me and laid down. I dropped beside her, holding her hand close to my heart.

"You do know what this means, right? You... you'll stay here with me. Permanently."

She nodded.

"Would you like to have a-a... kid?"

She paused for a while, but then she nodded. "Not now though."

"I understand. I really do." I visibly swallowed. "Can I hold you?"

She laid her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her.

"You don't know how happy you've made me. You really don't know how." I muttered against her hair and we both fell into a comfortable silence before falling asleep.  
  


**************

It was decided. Luna and I are getting married in two days.

Is it too fast?

Not fast enough for me.

I was just simply sitting down on my office chair when Jaja came in, holding a traditional Tierran 'wedding' gown that I'm supposed to put on the next day. Tierrans technically don't have weddings. Burrying the earrings together in the sanctuarium signifies that for us.

But Luna deserves a proper human wedding. Done by a proper priest or whatever. And have a beautiful wedding gown.

I can't wait to see her in her wedding gown.

Anyways, she was kidnapped by my Mom to ask questions on how human weddings should be conducted. Knowing Mom, she already has everything planned out on her head.

"Soooo... I've already hired a human priest and wedding singers. I said that I would pick them up so that they don't have to drive. They don't have any idea that they will be going to another planet." Jaja started.

I smiled and thanked her before telling her to sit down.

We were both silent for a while until Jaja spoke. "Aimee. You're really going to get married."

I chuckled. "Yeah. It feels so... surreal."

"Like, wow." She laughed softly. "It still feels like we're still kids. Remember when we snuck out to go to a club and the whole force went out to look for us?"

"Yeah, that was pretty epic. My mother didn't even glance at me for a month." I laughed and shook my head.

Memories indeed.

"Speaking of your mother... what did she say about you marrying Luna?"

I sighed. "She threatened to report me for abducting Luna. And then I think she already disowned me."

"That sucks." Jaja muttered. "But I don't think she will report you though."

I looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"She loves you, Aimee."

I scoffed. That's the most ridiculous thing that I've heard all day. And I've just had a meeting with the elders!

"I'm serious. I think she's just scared Aimee. Scared that you'll go through the pain that she had once felt. She cares for you. She just doesn't know how to show it."

"Stop joking around Jaja." I warned her. I don't want to listen to her. Surely, she's just being delusional.

"I'm not!" She whined and made a face.

"And what do you mean pain?" Does she know about my mother Amy?

"Just... I don't know. That's how I see things anyways." She scratched the back of her head.

I sighed. "I really don't want to think about that stuff. It confuses me." I admitted.

"Yeah, I know. But you will have to... what's the human term... ah 'face the music' soon. It's inevitable."

I stood up and went over to her and hugged her. "I love you, Jaja. I've always loved you."

"And I feel the same." She pulled away and grinned. "I'll always be here for you okay?"3

I kissed her cheek lightly before pulling away completely. "Can I tell you something, Jaja?"

"What is it?"

"I-... I'm having second thoughts about the wedding."

She looked at me like I was crazy and burst out laughing. "Seriously? After kidnapping her and all that you've done, now you're having second thoughts?!"

I pouted and hit her arm. "Shut up. I'm nervous. I don't know if I'm making the right decision or not."

"Can you hear yourself?" She giggled and pushed me backwards until I sat back down on my chair. Then she sat down on my lap. "I'll ask you some questions okay?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"More than anything else." I answered.

 

"Okay. Does she want to marry you?"

I paused. "Yes, but-..."

"No buts." She interrupted me. "Did you ask her if she wants to marry you?"

"Yes."

"What was her answer?"

"Yes. But like I said-..."

"Shhhh... let me finish. So, did you ask her twice?"

I nodded.

"And what did she say again?"

"She said yes. She wants to marry me."

"Then there! What's your problem?"

I groaned and leaned back on my chair. "Jaja, I don't know if I'm making the right decision."

"Aimee, in love, there is no right nor wrong. Only choices with a lot of possible consequences." She ran a hand through my blonde hair. "You have to choose which is more important. And that will determine the people you will hurt. It may be the one you love, your family, your friends, or even yourself."

"What should I do?"

"You have to choose, Aimee. You have to choose." She replied simply, giving my forehead a kiss before going out of the room.

******************

I nervously sat on the corner of the bed, waiting for Luna to finish showering. It was already the night before Luna and mine's wedding, but I was still going back on what Jaja had said.

I have to choose who is more important.

"Aimee, are you still there?"

I was awoken from my musing when I heard Luna's voice.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Could you bring me the towel?"

I absentmindedly got up and retrieved the said towel and went inside the bathroom, only to realize that we don't have shower curtains or any partition between the 'shower' and the whole bathroom.

I got a glimpse of Luna's butt before turning my head away, cheeks heating up a bit. "Here." Then I held my hand out to give her the towel.

"Thank y-... Aimee, what are you doing?"

I shifted on my feet nervously. "Uhm. Giving you the towel?"

"You do realize that you've literally seen my body up close before, don't you?" I heard her say before getting the damn towel.

I went out the door, heart pounding.

I weakly laid down on the bed and tried to calm my wildly beating heart. I didn't know how long how I was just there, staring at the ceiling, until the bed shifted from somebody's weight and Luna plopped down on my side.1

We were then engaged in an awkward silence. And it never happened to us before. We were never awkward with each other.

"Aimee... we're gonna get married tomorrow."

"Yeah. I know." I breathed out.

Again, silence filled the room.

What is she thinking? Is she regretting it already? Is she thinking about leaving me?

"Aimee..." She spoke in a barely audible voice. I know that voice. It's her I-want-to-ask-you-something voice.

"What do you want?" I asked her in a tender voice as I faced her.

"I-" She looked down. "Can I..."

I saw her start to fidget. Then she looked back up at me. "You know that I'll belong to you starting tomorrow. Can I ask for just one thing?"

 

My heart started pounding. I didn't know what to expect. "What is it?"

"C-can I... call Shannon? She needs a proper break up, Aimee. She deserves a proper break up."

I could tell her that there is no way to contact another person on Earth. Make up a bunch of lies. Tell her I won't allow it.

But looking into her eyes, I could see that it's the right thing to do. She needed to do it. So I nodded and got up, getting my special phone and typing some information on it. And then I found Shannon's name.

I called her and then handed the phone to Luna.

"I'll be back in an hour. Call your mom or dad too."

Then I left the room, heading out to my Mom's room. She has a separate bedroom from my mother. I knocked twice before entering and seeing her on the bed, with my asleep mother's head on her lap.

To say that it surprised me was an understatement.

"Uh..." I started, unaware of what I should say. "Can I speak to you privately?"

Mom glanced up and smiled at me before gently moving mother's head and replacing her lap with a pillow. Then she got up and kissed my mother's head before she led me out of the room.

I know this sounds bad, but I ship both of my moms so hard.

We found ourselves in our library. I sat down on a chair and faced my mom.

"What are you doing here Aimee? It's your big day tomorrow. You should get plenty of rest." She said softly. "I really worked hard in arranging your wedding."

"Uhh... can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How was it for you? When you and Mother had me in the sanctuarium?"

She laughed. "We actually were clueless. We just decided to have you on the spot. Like one minute, we were drinking coffee and then the next, we had you."

Well, that doesn't help. At all.

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm just so nervous, Mom."

"It's actually a good thing. It means you care about the other person so much, you develop fear in thinking about you screwing it up."

I laughed. Trust my mom to say such things.

"Besides, Luna is an angel. How can anything go wrong?"

Yeah. How can anything go wrong?7

I smiled and hugged my mom. We talked about more stuff until my mouth got tired and I realized 3 hours had passed. I excused my self and went back to my room, finding Luna sitting on the bed. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she was smiling.

She was smiling at me.

I sat beside her and held her hand. "How did it go?" I asked.

She hugged me. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "But my mom is mad at you. She wants us to get married on Earth."

I chuckled. "Maybe after we have Lania. We're gonna visit Mom."

She hummed and nodded.

"Can I ask you something too?"

"What is it?'

I sighed and pulled away from her. "Just for tonight. Tonight only... can you be mine? Completely and undeniably mine."

I requested, looking right at her.

 

Slowly, she nodded and stood up. She pulled me up and brought our bodies closer.

Everything instantly became hotter.

Tentatively, she reached out to cup my cheek and rest our foreheads together. Our lips just keeps grazing each other, ever actually touching.

"You have to know how much I care for you. You mean so much to me, Aimee." Then she captured my lips in hers in a slow, tantalizing kiss. Her words brought tears to my eyes. It made my knees weak.1

Slowly, I discarded her clothes as she did mine. There was no rush. There was only tenderness. Every touch was sensual and loving; almost to the point that it surprised me.

I laid her down on the bed gently, my hands caressing her whole body. We've done this many times, but somehow, this time feels different.1

I kissed the soft patch of skin just where her heart is.

"I love you." I told her softly.

"And I love you." She replied with that shy, endearing smile.

My heart rejoiced and I captured her lips once again.

That night, we took our time in exploring every inch of each other's bodies. We went slow, unhurried, and just full of passion. Every kiss, every touch was tender as if we were too scared of breaking something.

That night, we did something that I thought we'd never do.

We made love.

****************************

Everyone was smiling at me. The priest mas already here and the wedding singers were singing a lovely hymn. I was on the altar, waiting for the love of my life to be bound to me. Generally, the athmosphere was festive.

But why are my hands clammy? Why is my heart beating a thousand miles per hour? I couldn't even smile naturally.

Then I saw her.

I think my heart stopped when I saw Luna.

Her hair was up in a traditional Tierran braid while she wore an Earthing wedding gown.  
  


She took my breath away.

Every step she took made my breath hitch in my throat. And by the time she was in front of me, I almost swore she was truly a goddess.

She smiled unsurely at me, making me swoon even more.

"This is it..." she muttered.

I nodded. We just kept staring at each other, until the priest cleared his throat, smiling bemusedly at us.

We shyly faced him and he proceeded to his ceremony. I had no idea how a traditional Earthing marriage should be done, but I just nodded at everything he said.

You expect that by this time, my hands would stop sweating and being weird.

But it didn't. It got worse. It even began shaking. I had to withdraw my hand from Luna so she wouldn't notice.

Why?

Why do I feel like I'm doing something so terribly wrong?

I glanced at Luna beside me and she just smiled.

But I...

This... why does everything feel wrong?

I glanced at everyone at the square. The wore bright smiles. Even my mother was wearing a light expression on her face.

But why?

_You have to choose..._

I gulped hard and suddenly faced Luna, holding both of her hands between my shaking ones. The priest stopped, confused by my sudden action. But I ignored him and focused on Luna

 

"Luna..." I started, my voice shaking.

She looked at me, confused and a little bit scared.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked again, voice full of conviction.

"Y-yes. B-but why?"

"When I count to three, you run with me okay?"

"What? Aimee what's this?'

"One."

"You're serious?"

"Two."

"Wait, I-"

"Three!"

I started to run, pulling her along. All I heard were gasps and whispers but I didn't mind them.

I have something important to do.

We continued to run and run until we reached the spaceship I prepared. You know, just in case. I never thought I'd get to use it though.

I stopped and faced Luna. She saw the spaceship and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"We're going home to Earth." I said, holding back tears.

"We?" She asked. I nodded and pulled her inside. She was still confused, but let me buckle her in. Just as I finished strapping her seatbelts, I lifted her chin up and kissed her.

Long and hard.

"I love you. I love you so much." I whispered, tears filling my eyes to the brim. "I'm sorry." Then I kissed her forehead to put her to sleep.

I quickly exited the vehicle, hearing her screams before she quieted down, having fallen asleep. I closed the door and watched as after a few more minutes later, the ship took off.

I collapsed on my knees and cried. I cried and sobbed my heart out.

My heart...

It feels like it's being ripped apart slowly.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Shhhh...." I heard my mother's voice. Yes, my mother Nadia.

I buried my face in her neck. "It hurts... mother, it hurts." I choked out.

"I know. I know. Just cry it out."

"I love her, Mother. I love her." I cried.

She nodded and shushed me.

"I love her."

*******************

**_Luna_** :

I woke up feeling groggy. And awfully tired. When I opened my eyes, I was inside my room. I thought nothing of it and almost went back to sleep when I noticed I was in a wedding gown.

That's when everything came back to me.

Tears sprang from my eyes as I quickly bolted out from my bed and went downstairs, desperately screaming Aimee's name.

"Aimee?! Where are you?" Tears continued to run down my face.

"This isn't funny!" I sobbed and searched around the apartment until I grew tired. I went back to my room, dropping on my bed and started crying my eyes out.

Halfway through, I caught sight of something.

A letter.

With trembling hands, I opened it and started to read.

.

_Dear Luna,_

_What's meant to be will always find a way. I deeply believe that._

_I love you. And this will hurt us both, but it is the right thing to do. This had always been the right thing to do right from the start._

_I decided to write this letter because even though it deeply pains me, I must let you go. Even though you now smile and tell me you're okay, inside, you're crying and pleading. You secretly want to go home, even though you said yes to me._

_And I am guilty. Guilty that I separated from your loved ones. I love your parents like my own and although it hurts me, you're happy with Shannon. I just can't compete with someone whom your heart beats for._

_Remember that night when we were arguing about the movie we saw? When the male lead left because he was letting his love go?_

_Now I know why. I truly know why._

_True love is about letting go, even if your heart wants to hold on.*_

_Just know that your presence simply feels like the first day of spring on Earth and you make me feel overjoyed and strangely content._

_I thought of this decision for a while and as I write this letter, my heart weeps in excruciating pain. It makes me want to die already._

_Still, I hope you will remember me. I hope I'll still be in your deepest memories, for you will be in mine. I will treasure each second that I spent with you. I will remember you. Forever._

_'Til we see each other again._

_Love,_   
_Aimee_

And, as the letter dropped from my hands, so did a fresh set of tears.

She's really gone.

 


End file.
